Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Italia, segunda guerra mundial. Feliciano es un pacifico miembro de la resistencia italiana, enamorarse de un piloto aleman era lo que menos esperaba, y tendrán que poner a prueba su lealtad, asi como su corazon, al limite.    Fic traducido
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todos! Esta fic que les traigo ahora no es mia XDD sin embargo obtuve el permiso del autor para traducirla o.0 *felicidad* en fin! Esta fic la amé con mi vida! Es demasiado genialosa y realmente les recomiendo que la lean! La estoy traduciendo del inglés pues sé que varias personas no lo hablan.. o si lo hablan les da pereza o no les gusta.., asi q m sentí en la obligación moral d traducirlo! XDD porfavor léanlo y dejen muchos reviews! Si?**

**Abajo dejo la info del autor original para que vean q esto no es plagio XDD**

**Y aquí va~**

* * *

><p>Feliciano no sabía que más que hacer. No podía acaso este furioso oficial ver que él obviamente no hablaba alemán? Feliciano lo intentó de nuevo, ondeando su pequeña bandera blanca más rápidamente. Siempre la cargaba para ocasiones como esta, pero hoy parecía no estar dando resultado.<p>

"No entiendo lo que dices! _Kein Deitch!_ Realmente me gustaría responderte pero no tengo n la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo! _Sprechen sie Italienisch? Spanisch sprechen?"_

Eso tampoco pareció funcionar. El alemán sólo gritó más fuerte. Feliciano se encogió ante el ataque verbal y trató de hacerse aún más pequeño. Esto era completamente injusto! Todo lo que él quería era caminar a la tienda del pueblo y comprar harina, pero había sido detenido a medio camino por este ruidoso soldado alemán quien parecía furioso sobre algo y quien no dejaría de gritarle en ese idioma desconocido. Feliciano ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a los alemanes andar por todo el pueblo, pero nunca antes le había sucedido algo como esto. Estaba aterrado.

"Lo siento!" gritó Feliciano al borde de las lágrimas mientras el alemán gritaba cada vez más fuerte, alzando su voz a un volumen casi ensordecedor. "No sé lo que quie…." El corazón de Feliciano se detuvo en ese preciso momento en que el alemán desfundó su arma. Le pareció ver como si toda la gente rodeándolos se voltearan a verlos. El alemán lentamente levantó el arma, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del aterrado italiano. Feliciano sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero no llegó. En vez de eso, alcanzó a oír una nueva voz en alemán, con mucho cuidado se atrevió a abrir un ojo y ver qué pasaba.

El nuevo alemán era alto, fuerte, y rubio. Discutía con el primer alemán, bastante alterado, y sujetaba firmemente su brazo. Parecía como si hubiera aparecido de la nada. Feliciano observaba, con los ojos más que abiertos, como el segundo alemán hablaba unas cuantas palabras más con el primero antes de liberar al soldado. Haciendo que este se marchara.

Feliciano bajó su bandera, respiró profundo, y esperó a ver qué sucedería ahora. Tras mirarlo, el oficial comenzó a hablar en alemán, pero paro pronto y preguntó, "No creo que hables español, o si?"

Feliciano se sintió lleno de alivio y exhaló. "Ah, gracias al cielo! Sí, hablo español! Ese soldado de hace poco seguía gritándome y yo no sabía lo que quería, y lo peor era que él estaba realmente molesto y era muy ruidoso y daba mucho miedo y muchas gracias por detenerlo, y acaso vas a arrestarme?"

El alemán lo miró algo confundido, mareado "Pues, de nada, y, tranquilo, no voy a arrestarte"

"Ah, qué felicidad!" Feliciano sonrió y el oficial hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

"Lamento su comportamiento. Lo que él quería era ver tus documentos".

"Ah, con que eso era…." Dijo Feliciano mientras sacaba sus papeles de su bolsillo posterior "Los tengo justo aquí, yo…."

"No….no es necesario" El alemán levantó sus manos en signo de que se detuviera "Todo está bien, en serio. Tú…. Tú estás bien?"

Feliciano sonrió de nuevo. Este era sin duda el soldado alemán más agradable que hubiera conocido, aún si luciera bastante serio y no sonriera. "Estoy bien, gracias."

El alemán sólo asintió. "No fue nada" dijo de nuevo. Feliciano esperó a que dijera algo más, pero el alemán no continuó, solo lo miró detenidamente. Era casi como si el alemán estuviera mirando a través de él. Sus ojos era la cosa más azul que Feliciano hubiera visto.

"Así que…" dijo al fin Feliciano, sintiéndose casi como si estuviera rompiendo un embrujo " Puedo continuar a la tienda ahora? Porque se suponía que debía comprar harina, pero ya es tarde y no quiero que mi abuelo se preocupe…"

El alemán parpadeó algunas veces antes de entender la situación "Por favor" dijo mientras hacía un ademán para que Feliciano continuara.

"Muchas gracias, agradable soldado alemán!" Feliciano corrió a su lado, siguiendo la estrecha vía que lo llevaba al pueblo. Después de unos cuantos pasos, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se dio media vuelta, sólo para encontrar al soldado alemán mirándolo aún, pero él rápido retiró la mirada.

Feliciano decidió que ese era su día de suerte. Pues después del incidente con los soldados alemanes, él logró encontrar suficiente harina en la tienda, así como manzanas e inclusive una fundita de azúcar, las cual había sido prácticamente imposible de encontrar desde el inicio de la guerra.

Feliciano corrió alegremente fuera del pueblo, dirigiéndose a la estrecha y polvorienta carretera que lo llevaba a la pequeña finca donde vivía su familia. El sol de las 6 de la tarde bañaba la calle, los árboles y los amplios campos en un cálido brillo naranja, y Feliciano tarareaba alegremente mientras mecía la canasta de comprar a su lado.

Él amaba el campo en días como estos. Él podía prácticamente olvidar por completo la constante presencia alemana en el pueblo, prácticamente no oír los ecos de las bombas explotando en las montañas, prácticamente sus ojos pasaban por alto el tanque deshecho y quemado a un lado de la vía. Era casi pacifico. Mientras caminaba, Feliciano se preguntaba que había hecho al oficial alemán detener a aquel soldado de dispararle. Feliciano no tenía nada en contra de los alemanes, nunca se metía con ellos, trataba desesperadamente de evitarlos, pero su abuelo y hermano siempre le decía lo horrible, malvados y asquerosos que los alemanes eran. Ese oficial, sin embargo, no le había parecido horrible ni malvado. Para nada. Por el contrario Feliciano se preguntaba si alguna vez lo volvería a ver. Aunque eso no debería preocuparle, desde luego. No debería importarle. Entonces por qué demonios seguía pensando en eso?

Feliciano atravesó el portal que lo llevaba hacía su casa y fue inmediatamente recibido por el sonido de risas y cantos. Sonrió y fue corriendo hasta adentrarse en ella. Al entrar fue felicitado por una aclamante multitud que aplaudía. Lovino se encontraba en una mesa al centro de la reunión, tocando la guitarra y animando al público con una entusiasta y conmovedora canción revolucionaria. Feliciano rió…. Lovino debía estar realmente ebrio. La habitación no era muy grande. Y parecía aún más pequeña cuando estaba llena de revolucionarios celebrantes. El abuelo Roma atravesó la habitación y tomó la canasta de Feliciano, reemplazándola por una botella de vino y abrazándolo. "Bienvenido de vuelta, Feliciano! Oh, conseguiste manzanas y azúcar? Buen chico!"

"Abuelo, qué sucede?" preguntó Feliciano, preguntándose que era lo que estarían celebrando aquella tarde.

"Hoy es un buen día para una Italia libre!"

Feliciano sabía lo que eso significaba. Lo había oído ya muchas veces. "Cuál fue el premio de hoy?"

"Un barco lleno de municiones que venía de las montañas" Roma se dio media vuelta y exclamó a la multitud "Esas son balas que los alemanes no dispararán!"

La habitación se llenó de aplauso y vítores una vez más. Feliciano aplaudió con ellos, aunque esta vez su corazón no lo acompañaba del todo. "Habían muchos de ustedes? Están todos bien?"

"Las bajas fueron solo para los alemanes hoy" Roma alzó la botella que sostenía Feliciano y tomó un gran sorbo antes de continuar "Tres conductores, siete guardias. Tu Viejo abuelo se encargó de tres de ellos sin ninguna ayuda!"

"Bien hecho, abuelo!" Feliciano tomó también un sorbo de vino y trató de pensar a través de la ruidosa multitud de revolucionarios que hablaba y cantaba y celebraba. Él no solía pensar al respecto de aquello. Su abuelo decía que el único buen alemán es un alemán muerto. Pero la mente de Feliciano no pudo evitar imaginar como aquellos soldados que habían sido asesinados podían haber sido como aquel alemán que él había conocido en el camino hoy. Era extraño… su abuelo le había dicha un montón de veces sobre los saldados que había asesinado y Feliciano nunca se había detenido a pensar al respecto. Pero ahora ese alemán a quien le habían enseñado a odiar tenía un rostro.

"Así que bebe, Feli, Y celebremos otra victoria para La Resistenza!"

Los ruidosos y excitados miembros de la resistencia aclamaron de nuevo. Feliciano los conocía a todos ellos…. Pueblerinos y granjeros quienes se oponían a la presencia militar en Italia y que habían unido fuerzas para luchar en su contra. Por lo general se reunían en la villa de la familia Vargas o en alguna pequeña cantina del pueblo, usualmente para planear el próximo movimiento o celebrar una victoria. Ellos eran La Resistenza…. La resistencia italiana… y por lo tanto estaban entre los más buscados de Italia. Detener sus suministros, bombear carros y tanques, conseguir importante información táctica; La Resistenza trabajaba incansablemente para sabotear los esfuerzos de la milicia alemana en Italia. Y cuando celebraban, lo hacían con la misma pasión y dedicación.

Lovino terminó el coro de la canción y bajando de la mesa abrazó a Feliciano con un brazo "Hey Feli!" Feliciano estaba en lo cierto… Lovino estaba definitivamente borracho. Él solo era así de alegre y extrovertido después de unos cuantos tragos y una victoria concreta.

"No estuviste involucrado en la operación de hoy, cierto?" preguntó Feliciano de repente muy preocupado. Ya era suficientemente malo que su abuelo siempre se pusiera en tanto riesgo y peligro cada vez. Así que él definitivamente no quería tener que preocuparse por su hermano también.

Lovino entornó los ojos "Ya quisiera" el italiano mayor se giró hacia donde se encontraba Roma "Cuando vas a dejarme Ir contigo en una verdadera misión, abuelo? Estoy harto de solo poner estúpidas bombas en los autos. Quiero ver un poco más de acción!" Roma solo rió y lo abrazó con un brazo.

"Sabes que no me gusta ver a mis amados nietos en peligro", dijo Roma abrazando tanto a Lovino como a Feliciano.

Feliciano rió. Su abuelo no necesitaba preocuparse por él. Feliciano era el primero en admitir que él siempre trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado de los peligros. Es decir, él sí contribuía al movimiento… por lo general consiguiendo información de los pueblerinos sobre lo que hacían los alemanes en el área. Feliciano de hecho estaba agradecido de que su abuelo Roma tratará de mantenerlo a salvo, pero a veces lo molestaba sentirse tratado como si aún fuera un niño pequeño. Lovino, sin embargo, estaba desesperado por salir y meterse lo más que le fuera posible en la acción, aun así el abuelo continuaba diciéndoles que el propósito de la Resistencia era pasar lo más inadvertidos posible, y que enfrentar verdaderos conflictos era inusual.

"Te prometo que será la próxima vez, sí Lovino?" dijo Roma sonriente mientras despeinaba el cabello de su bieto.

"Siempre dices lo mismo…." Murmuró Lovino enfadado, alejando la mano de Roma.

Roma rió una vez más y le arrebató la guitarra de las manos a Lovino "Alegrate, Lovi! Celebra y canta con nosotros!" Roma entonó la guitarra. Se dio media vuelta, mirando a la habitación y empezó a tocar una melodía que fue inmediatamente reconocida. El público aplaudió y vitoreó en reconocimiento, y cantaron aquella canción que ahora era tan familiar para ellos.

*"Una mattina mi son svegliato,

O bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

Una mattina mi son svegliato,

e ho trovato l'invasor."

Todos los revolucionarios se unieron al canto, Lovino, borracho y animado como estaba, pareció olvidar su enojo en segundos y empezó a bailar con una de las señoritas. Feliciano no pudo evitar ser contagiado por la multitud y dejarse llevar, Tomó de la botella de vino y se unió con los demás . Saludo y felicitó a varias personas con entusiasmo cada vez que alguien se le acercaba. Rió y celebró y escuchó historias de victorias, y junto con todos aclamo al abuelo Roma para que tocara aquella canción una vez más. Bailó y celebró y cantó hasta el último verso, el cual todos cantaron tan alto que Feliciano estaba prácticamente seguro de que sería escuchado hasta en el pueblo.

**"È questo il fiore del partigiano,

o bella, ciao! Bella, ciao! Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

È questo il fiore del partigiano,

morto per la libertà!"

Esa misma noche Feliciano cayó rendido, exhausto, lleno y feliz en su cama, y trató de conciliar el sueño a pesar de los ronquidos que venían de la cama de Lovino a lado de la de él. Había pasado toda la noche comiendo, bebiendo, hablando y cantando canciones de la libertad italiana con la resistencia local. Pero mientras cerraba sus ojos y tranquilamente se disponía a dormir, la última imagen que abandonó su cabeza fue la de ese rubio oficial alemán de ojos azules, siendo iluminado en medió de la tarde y mirándolo tranquilamente con esos ojos, los más azules que él hubiera visto.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es la letra de la canción "Bella, ciao" cantada en la seguda Guerra mundial<strong>

*Una mañana desperté,

Oh bella, chao! Bella, chao! Bella, chao, chao, chao!

Una mañana desperté

Y encontré al invasor.

** Esta es la flor del partidista

Oh bella, chao! Bella, chao! Bella, chao, chao, chao!

Esta es la flor del partidista

Que murió por libertad.

* * *

><p><strong>Como les decía, el autor original de esta fic es George deValier ((.netu/2348750/George_deValier )) **

**Aqui el link a la historia original: .net/s/6565449/1/Auf_Wiedersehen_Sweetheart**

**Gracias a todos por leer y al autor por dejarme traducir XDD**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR LETTING ME TRANSLATE THIS!**

**Como siempre sus reviews hacen mi dia n.n**

**Continuare posteando pronto**

**Ja~**


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano iba a la tienda todas las tardes, pues era su hora favorita del día. Su abuelo siempre le decía que caminara sin mirar a nadie, derecho a su destino, sin hablar con nadie, sin holgazanear, y de posibilidad con la vista en el suelo. Y así mismo volver lo más rápido posible. Pero Feliciano en cambio, disfrutaba su caminata cada tarde. Amaba caminar por los campos, recogiendo flores. Amaba correr por los polvosos caminos, haciendo carreras con los niños que ahí vivían. Amaba hablar con los pueblerinos y darle flores a muchachas bonitas. Y cuando acababa el día, lo qu e más amaba era sentarse bajo su árbol de roble favorito, no muy lejos de su casa, y simplemente observar como las nubes se desplazaban en el anaranjado firmamento.

En el momento en que Feliciano se acercaba al árbol, con canasta en mano y la tienda como destino, vio de repente la silueta de un alemán caminando despacio en la distancia. Su estómago pareció revolverse y sujetó su bandera blanca con firmeza, pero conforme se acercaba el alemán, lo reconoció como aquel que lo había ayudado en la calle el día anterior. Su estómago volvió a retorcerse, aunque por un motivo completamente diferente.

"Buonpomeriggio,alemán!"

El alemán lo miró y levantó una ceja, ladeando la cabeza en reconocimiento.

. "Buonpomeriggio, Italiano."

Feliciano sintió como si algo saltara en supecho. Sabía que no debía andar por ahí, saludando a soldados alemanes, pero no podía evitar pensar que este alemán, al menos este, era un hombre bueno. Tenía que serlo, ya que Feliciano no sentía miedo cuando estaba con él.

"Qué te trae a esta hermosa parte de Italia? Bueno, no como país… ´pues sé por qué estas aquí... Así que supongo que la pregunta es que te trae a estos campos? Nunca antes había visto a un soldado alemán tan lejos del pueblo…."

El alemán se tomó un Segundo antes de responder. "Sentí cierta urgencia de salir a caminar"

Feliciano asintió con la cabeza, pues le pasaba muy a menudo "Eso me suele pasar a mi también de vez en cuando. Acaso comiste demasiada pasta?"

El alemán solo parpadeó unas cuantas veces y frunció el ceño "No".

"Verás, es que yo siempre salgo a caminar después de una gran comida. Después me quedó dormido bajo esta gran roble…. Y después Lovino viene a levantarme y se pone furioso conmigo. Lovino es mi hermano mayor, por cierto. Tú tienes un hermano mayor?"

Al alemán le estaba costando seguir la conversación. Aunque Feliciano no entendía por qué…. Si él parecía hablar español perfectamente. "Sí, tengo uno".

"Y cómo se llama?"

"Gilbert."

"Y cómo te llamas tú?"

"Ludwig. Eh…quiero decir, Teniente Beil…"

"Ah~ encantado de conocerte, Ludwig! Mi nombre es Feliciano. Gracias de nuevo por detener a ese hombre cruel de ayer. Estoy yendo a la tienda para ver si están vendiendo tomates, te gustaría ir conmigo?"

"…Bueno" dijo Ludwig despacio, aunque no parecía convencido. "Es que yo también voy en esa dirección". Feliciano sintió cierta calidez instalarse en su pecho mientras el alemán caminaba junto con él a través de los campos. Feliciano tuvo que retener una rísa al imaginar lo que dirían el abuelo Roma y Lovino… caminando hacia el pueblo con un soldado alemán!

Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos, mientras Feliciano se tomaba cierto tiempo para examinar al alemán con más detenimiento. Su uniforme era un poco diferente de los que él estaba acostumbrado a ver pero lo reconoció como un oficial inmediatamente. Sus ojos descendieron a las decoraciones en su pecho, y un poco más allá, de manera que Feliciano no pudo evitar como los músculos en los brazos de Ludwig se notaban a través de la tela. Feliciano se mordió el labio, y se forzó a retirar la mirada, siéndose algo confundido. Sin embargo, se sacudió rápidamente esa sensación. Respiró profundamente y empezó a balancear su canasta felizmente, asombrado de cuan agradable era caminar a lado del alemán. Solo con pensar en que probablemente nunca más lo vería una vez llegaran a la tienda lo hacía decepcionarse. Pero estaría por venir.

Ludwig no parecía muy hablador, pero a Feliciano no le importaba ser quien llevara la conversación. Realmente disfrutaba aquella oportunidad de poder hablar en español "Oh, mira! Esas flores aun florecen! Eso quiere decir que el invierno será corto, sabias? Y eso es bueno, porque el invierno es frio, y no me gusta el frio, ni la nieve, ni la lluvia realmente, a no ser que yo este adentro calentito cerca del fuego. Como es el invierno en Alemania? Llueve mucho? Escuché que en Inglaterra llueva casi todo el año, te imaginas! Nunca podrías salir!Ahh… yo me aburriría tanto, tú no, Ludwig? Ah, y cual es la palabra paralluvia en alemán?" Feliciano alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse a Ludwig mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. Feliciano sonrió, a lo cual Ludwig rápidamente alejó la mirada, mirando al piso.

"EsRegen." Al hablar, su voz fue profunda y grave.

"Regen," repitió Feliciano. Sintiendo como esa palabra sonaba ponderosa en sus labios "En italiano es 'pioggia'. Sabes? Me gustaría aprender alemán, algún día" en ese momento algo hizo 'click' en su mente y su corazón se detuvo unos instantes- se le había ocurrido la perfecta idea para ver a Ludwig de nuevo. "Ah, Ludwig! Acaba de ocurrírseme algo brillante! Tú puedes enseñarme alemán y yo puedo enseñarte italiano! Que te parece?

"Yo…." Ludwig parecía perdido una vez más. "Ni si quiera te conozco"

"Claro que sí! Estamos hablando, no? No nos hace eso amigos, uh?"

"Amigos…" Ludwig parecía como si no conociera aquella palabra "Eres un joven muy extraño. Por qué de repente piensas que soy tu amigo? Sólo soy un extraño en tu país"

Feliciano solo rió. "Extraño? Tú no eres un extraño, Ludwig nos acabamos de conocer! Ahora! Y además parecer una muy Buena persona, después de todo me ayudaste aun cuando no tenías que hacerlo, y vas a enseñarme alemán, y tienes lindos ojos. Está tu campamento por aquí cerca?"

Ludwig fue lento en contestar."Sí, pero no puedodecirtedónde".

Feliciano sonrió. No esperaba más, Ludwig obviamente no era tan estúpido como para revelar aquella información "No importa. Lo que importa es que entonces no debe ser muy lejos, así que nos podemos ver todos los días, no? y tu puedes enseñarme alemán, y yo puedo enseñarte italiano, y estoy seguro de que nos haremos muy Buenos amigos. Puedes encontrarme por el roble la mayor parte de los días. Aunque si estoy dormido, por favor levántame despacio, porque me pongo muy fastidioso y enojado cuando me levantan, aunque aun así Lovino lo hace siempre. Los hermanos mayores pueden ser muy molestos, no?"

Ludwig hizo un sonido que fue casi como una risa "Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo mientras el camino de verde cesped se convertía en aquel sucio de tierra que llevaba al pueblo.

Feliciano meció su canasta, sintiéndose delirantemente feliz con cada cosa que aprendía sobre el alemán. Feliciano era un experto en sacar información sin que el informante ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que la estaba dando, pero se sentía agradable descubrir todo esto simplemente porque estaba interesado. "Es tu hermano un soldado como tú?"

"Mi hermano está en el frente ruso, y es un soldado, aunque yo no"

Feliciano lo miró confundido" No eres un soldado?"

"No" dijo Ludwig con sus labios curvándose en algo arecido a una sonrisa "Soy piloto"

Feliciano miró asombrado "Un piloto? Nunca he conocido a un piloto antes. Eres de los que entregan provisiones y esas cosas?"

"No, soy un piloto de ataque".

Feliciano trató de mostrar todo su entusiasmo para no autoavegonzarse. Un piloto de ataque…parecía algo salido de un libro de aventuras! Algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. "Que increíble! Es difícil? Da miedo? Tienes que cargar esos sombreros graciosos? Has luchado contra los ingleses?" Feliciano lamentó haber preguntado lo último.

Ludwig respire profundo y exhale. "para mí no es difícil, no da miedo. Usamos el equipo necesario. Y sí, he luchado contra los ingleses, todos los días".

"Todos los días?" algo así le parecía inconcebible.

"claro…. Después de nuestra derrota en Luftschlacht…" Ludwig se detuvo a media oración, cambiando un poco de tema " Sólo deseo hacer lo mejor por mi país"

Feliciano rápido se arrepintió de haber empezado aquel tema, así que lo cambió apenas pudo. Mientras caminaban y caminaban. Feliciano se sorprendió de que tuvieran tantas cosas en común. Ludwig tenía un hermano mayor, y los dos habían sido críados por su abuelo, quien desde niños les enseñó a que debían luchar contra los ingleses. Ambos amaban los animales, aunque Ludwig prefería los perros, y Feliciano la tenía por los gatos. Él también había crecido en una finca y amaba el campo. Feliciano también descubrió que los a los dos les gustaba jugar fútbol, Ludwig incluso lo había jugado a nivel profesional antes de la Guerra. Y cuando el alemán pensaba que Feliciano no estaba mirando, el sonreiría, y sentiría como su corazón se detenía por unos momentos. En todas las tardes, de todos los años, que había caminado a la tienda, esta sin duda era la mejor.

Caminaron despacio, pero eventualmente llegaron al pueblo, y caminaron por sus estrechas calles pavimentadas hasta la tienda. Edificios de piedra y Madera a ambos lados, echado sus largas sombras. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Feliciano miró a Ludwig, quien lo estaba observando atentamente. De repente sintió como todo su rostro se tornaba rojo. "Qué… qué pasa?"

"Cuántos años tienes?"

"Diecinueve…. Por?"

"Eres saludable?"

Feliciano no respondió enseguida. Qué extraña pregunta, pensó " Creo que sí, aunque el otro día me clave una astilla mientras ayudaba a mi abuelo con la leña para el fuego y Lovino tuvo que sacarla con una aguja, juro que en verdad fue doloroso –aunque no me crean-, además me dijeron que a veces la gente muere por cosas pequeñas como astillas, se enferman y mueren, pero nunca me ha pasado, y me siento realmente bien… algunas vez has escuchado de alguien que muera por una astilla?"

"Er…"

"Ah! Pero tuve un poco de fiebre el ultimo verano, aunque no duró mucho tampoco, pero aparte de eso estoy bastante seguro de que soy saludable, gracias" Feliciano esperó a que Ludwig continuara, pero no lo hizo. Pensó en algo que decir, aunque no tenía demasiado sentido. "Ehm.. y tù.. eres saludable?" esa pregunta era como para dares un facepalm, pero a lo mejor era un tema de conversación común en Alemania.

"Qué…? Sí, yo.." Ludwig hizo una pausa y sacudió su cabeza brevemente " Nein! A lo qué,me refiero es… por qué si tienes la edad correcta y eres saludable, no estás en el ejercito?

"ah.. pues… no quiero pelear" se encogió de hombros.

"Pero tu país está en guerra!" dijo Ludwig más alto y más firme de lo que Feliciano jamás lo había escuchado, aun así el solo encogió los hombros una vez más.

"Es su guerra, no la mía. No quiero dañar a nadie. Los ingleses no me han hecho nada, cierto? De hecho parecen bastante amables… usan trajes, toman té y saben mucho de poesía. No quiero matar a gente como esa. No deberíamos matar a gente que sabe mucho de poesía".

"Es el deber de todo hombre joven luchar por su país en tiempo de Guerra" dijo Ludwig como si estuviera leyendo un libreto.

"Esa es la razón por la cual luchas? Porque es tu deber?" preguntó Feliciano con genuina curiosidad.

Ludwig hizo una prolongada pausa. Respiró un poco y suspiró, como si estuviera pensando que decir a continuación. Después de un rato, respondió "Es porque amo mi país."

"Y qué sucedería si u país estuviera luchando por las razones equivocadas? Has pensado en eso alguna vez?"

Una ligera mueca de dolor, arrepentimiento quizás, cruzó por el rostro de Ludwig, pero se deshizo de ella de inmediato "No estoy en posición de cuestionar los ideales de mi país, ni as razones por las cual lucha".

"Sí, lo estas. Deberías, de hecho".

Ludwig looks stunned. Para ese momento ya habían alcanzado la tienda y salido de aquellas calles en penumbra, vislumbrando la amplia plaza. Los pueblerinos se alejaban de ellos, mirándolos con sospecha, y algunos simplemente asustados de aquel soldado alemán. Feliciano los ignore y camino directo hasta donde estaba la sección de vegetales.

"Ah, que felicidad! Mira, Ludwig, al fin encontré tomates! Lovino estará tan feliz…"

Cuando el dueño del puesto salió a atenderlo, se veía tan molesto como asustado. Ludwig tocó el hombro del italiano discretamente y murmuró "Me tengo que ir".

"Oh" dijo Feliciano sintiéndose decepcionado "Muy bien entonces pero… vendrás a verme mañana, cierto? Para nuestras clases de idioma?"

"Sí" Feliciano estaba sorprendido de lo rápida que fue la respuesta del alemán. "Estaré ahí."

"Oh, que felicidad! Entonces adiós! Ciao!" dijo Feliciano, pero repentinamente se dio media vuelta para detener a Ludwig quien ya se estaba yendo. "Espera, Ludwig, cómo dices 'adiós' en alemán?"

Ludwig hizo una pausa y miró a Feliciano. "Auf wiedersehen, Feliciano" Tras esas palabras se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud que lo evitaba nerviosa. Feliciano lo despidió con la mano antes de volver a sus asuntos con el tender quien lo miraba de manera sospechosa, aunque Feliciano estaba seguro de que no había manera de que hubiera entendido sus palabras en español.

"Pero qué se supone que haces, niño? Charlando con un alemán!"

"Nada.."

Los ojos del tender se abrieron grandes como platos al ver mejor a Feliciano y reconocerlo, tras lo cual solo asintió y echó una carcajada "Ah, pero si eres el nieto de Roma! Claro que sí! Cuál es el plan con ese?" dijo mientras movía la cabeza en la dirección que Ludwig había tomado.

Un coraje e ira nada familiar llenaron el pecho de Feliciano, pero él solo sonrió. "Shhh, secreto".

"Ah, sí, sí, secreto máximo y todo eso, entiendo. En todo caso, eran tomates lo que buscabas, no? Me temo que no hay suficientes…"

Después de comprar los tomates, la harina e incluso unas naranjas, Feliciano dejó la tienda, pero en vez de tomar la ruta normal a través del pueblo, tomó una ruta menos concurrida, una estrecha calle secundaria muy difícil de ver a simple vista. Siguió caminando por la empedrada calle hasta que llego a unas puertas de madera maltratadas, con un letrero torcido que colgaba y del cual podía leerse 'Cantina Verde' en letras a punto de desaparecer.

La primera impresión que te daba es que era una cantina normal, como las muchas que hay en Italia. Mesas y sillas en ningún orden especifico, una barra que corría por todo lo ancho de la pared del fondo, y unas cuantos meseros que iban de arriba a abajo por la habitación. Feliciano entró dando pequeños saltos y saludando a todos, aunque ninguno lo saludó de vuelta, cosa a lo cual él ya estaba acostumbrado, pues aquello de pasar bajo perfil era algo que todos tomaban muy en serio. Detrás de la puerta posterior, en la cocina, había otro cuarto, en el cual se llevaban a cabo las más secretas y peligrosas reuniones del país. La resistencia solía juntarse en aquella cantina para discutir asuntos importantes y estrategias de ataque. Y justo en ese momento había una. Todos en la habitación levantaron la mirada al momento en que Feliciano atravesó la puerta trasera. Sonrió y los saludo alegre, pero los partidistas fueron tan poco expresivos como la gente de afuera. Feliciano sólo se encogió de hombros y entró sin preocupación. El lugar era casi tan grande como la cantina, con mesas y sillas, pero con ninguna evidencia del verdadero propósito del espacio.

El abuelo Roma estaba en la mesa del centro, hablando firmemente pero con mucho énfasis al público presente. "La presencia militar en el pueblo se ha incrementado, así que necesitamos tener más cuidado del habitual, alerta permanente. Sé que ustedes siempre han sido cuidadosos, pero ahora deben serlo más que nunca…" Feliciano perdió interés en la charla rápidamente, apenas escuchando unas cuantas palabras que llegaban a sus oídos. Era una reunión pequeña la de hoy. Mucho más pequeña que la multitud que se había juntado a celebrar el día de ayer, y así mismo la atmósfera no podía ser más diferente, con todo el mundo tenso, en silencio, escuchando con entera atención cada una de las palabras que decía Roma. Lovino mientras tanto, estaba sentado en una silla, jugando con un revolver entre sus dedos y asintiendo a lo que su abuelo decía. Feliciano solo entorno los ojos, preguntándose si aunque sea estaba cargado ese revolver. Lovino realmente se pasaba a veces.

Feliciano estuvo un rato más mirando a su abuelo, tratando de escuchar pero incapaz de concentrarse en lo más mínimo. Era como si todo sonará exactamente igual en su cabeza. Se levantó y fue hasta la parte posterior, donde se encontraba una pequeña radio. Lovino lo miró de manera desaprobatoria, pero cuando Feliciano levantó la canasta llena de tomates , sonrió. Roma también miró en su dirección y le sonrió, así que Feliciano lo tomó como su aprobación de que podía seguir escuchando música. Empezó a cambiar diales, hasta que encontró uno de música y se apoyó contra la pared, tarareando cuando reconocía una melodía. Se preguntó cuánto tendría que esperar hasta que su abuelo Roma y Lovino estuvieran listos para irse a casa. Después de un rato una canción llamó su atención. Era una canción inglesa, a la que nunca le había prestado atención, pero su letra hizo que se interesara, asi que escuchó con atención.

Auf Wiedersehen, Auf Wiedersehen, we'll meet again, sweetheart…

This lovely day, has flown away

The time has come to part

We'll kiss again, like this again,

Don't let the teardrops start

With love that's true, I'll wait for you

Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart.

Feliciano sonrió. Realmente era una Hermosa canción, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo ponía triste o feliz. Sea como sea, le recordaba a Ludwig…. Ludwig, quien era tan grande y de apariencia tan seria e imponente, pero que de cierta forma parecía inseguro y tímido. Ludwig, quien volaba aviones y jugaba fútbol y tenía tres perros y un hermano por quien se preocupaba. Ludwig, a quien recién había conocido pero sentía como si lo conociera de años y no días. Ludwig, quien era parte del ejército alemán que ocupaba Italia y que representaba todo aquello que se suponía que él odiaba y luchaba. Y sin embargo se olvidaba de todo aquello… cada vez que veía en sus profundos ojos azules.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien! Al fin termine de traducir el segundo capi :P<strong>

**Primero que nada espero que la traducción este quedando bien y lo más parecida a la original n.n debo añadir que no he cambiado nada, solo algunas expresiones para q el hispanohablante entienda mejor XDD**

**Segundo, lamento no poder subir esto más seguido, pero con esta serían 7 ffics q tengo u.u aqsi q como ven solo puedo subir semanalmente (escribo un capi para cada fic cada dia) asi q lamento por la espera!**

**Y algo más, esta fic es mucho mas larga d lo q yo suelo escribir, asi q no estoy chekeando los errores, asi q si ven algo mal porfavor avísenme!**

**Porfavor dejen muchos reviews q si no m pongo emo! XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicos, perdón por el retraso! Han pasado millón cosas! Sólo para que se hagan una idea, estuve escribiendo muy temprano de mañana, con una mano y un pie vendado, con el dolor de dos inyecciones, con una herida de clavo en mi pie, y mi cuerpo matándome del dolor. Larga historia XD eso y algunos otros inconvenientes que no me han permitido hacer el update mas pronto u.u**

**Por cierto, espero estén satisfechos con mi traducción, ya que personalmente odia los fics traducidos. Los hacen muy literal y pierden el encanto, asi que espero estar haciéndolo bien y que sea de su agrado!**

**Sin mas, el capi n.n**

* * *

><p>Lovino entrò a la cocina a toda velocidad. Tiró una bolsa de harina en un banco y se giró para ver con ojos furiosos a Feliciano. Feliciano tembló, abrazó los tomates contra su pecho. Lovino podía dar tanto miedo cuando quería.<p>

"¿De qué se trata esa irritante melodía que has estado tarareando toda la maldita tarde?" preguntó Lovino irritado.

Feliciano se rascó la cabeza. "¿Eh? Ah, esa melodía…" Feliciano ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado cantando 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart' por lo bajo desde que abandonaron la cantina. Se encogió de hombros. "No es irritante, es bonita" de inmediato comenzó a tararearla de nuevo mientras depositaba los tomates en el gran, pero lastimosamente vacío, recipiente que les correspondían.

"Es estúpida. Para. Para ya."

"Pero…"

"Ya debes empezar a tomarte las cosas un poco más en serio. Feliciano" dijo Lovino, cambiando su tono a tanto condescendiente como frustrado. "No puedes seguir perdiéndote esas reuniones tan importantes por estar sentado y cantando lo que sea que esté en la radio. Esto no es un juego. Debes tomártelo en serio, como el abuelo Roma y yo." Lovino pegó un respingo cuando Roma entró sigilosamente en la habitación y le dio una palmada.

"¿Qué es todo esto que escucho sobre ser serio?" preguntó Roma mientras ponía la pequeña funda de naranjas junto a los tomates. "No escuches a tu hermano, Feliciano. Él es demasiado serio en cambio. Además tienes una hermosa voz igual que tu abuelo!" Lovino trató de protestar, pero Roma alzó una mano y dijo "¿Qué tal si cantamos esta? y empezó a cantar una altisonante versión de La Donna e Mobile de Verdi, su canzone favorita. Feliciano rió y aplaudió encantado mientras se unía al canto de su abuelo. Lovino, mientras tanto, se tapaba sus oídos y hacía muecas de fastidio.

_*"La donna è mobile, Qual piuma al vento, Muta d'accento — e di pensiero."_

"Abuelo, no seas ridículo!" Lovino se alejó de ambos luciendo indignado. "Y es en serio"

Feliciano rió de nuevo, y él y su abuelo sólo cantaaron más fuerte, con animos de molestar a Lovino.

_"Sempre un amabile, Leggiadro viso, In pianto o in riso, — è menzognero."_

"BASTA!" gritó Lovino. Mientras continuaban cantando, Roma tomó un gorro de chef de la bana y lo puso en la cabeza de Lovino. Se acercó a su lado derecho, mientras Feliciano se acercó a su lado izquierdo, y cantaron tan alto como sus pulmones les permitían mientras Lovino parecía estar al borde de un colapso por el coraje y no tratando de reír al mismo tiempo. "Aléjense! Paren! Ya basta! Déjenme en paz! Todos ustedes enloquecieron y no son mi familia, maledizione!"

Feliciano y Roma, aun cantando, persiguieron a Lovino por toda la cocina y hasta la sala, donde el inmediatamente se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio. Feliciano levantó la vista, solo para encontrar a Antonio, su cómplice e informante español, en el borde de la puerta, sonriéndole a Lovino de forma divertida. Lovino se tornó rojo de repente, se sacó el gorro de la cabeza y miró con disgusto al español. "Qué demonios miras, bastardo?"

"Antonio!" gritó Roma feliz, cruzando la sala y abrazando al joven de cabello oscuro. "Ah, gracias al cielo" Esperaba verte pronto!"

"Saludos, Roma! Es bueno verte también!" respondió Antonio, quien lucía un poco cansado y sin arreglar, aun así, su sonrisa era tan amplia y genuina como siempre. Él era alegre y amigable y siempre traía algo que obsequiarle cada vez que visitara, lo cual era más seguido últimamente.

"Antonio! Me trajiste algo? Eh, eh, me trajiste?" preguntó Feliciano ansioso, corriendo hacía Antonio y saltando alrededor de él emocionado. Antonio rió y alborotó el cabello de Feliciano. Lovino solo se cruzó de brazos y lanzó miradas asesinas desde la cocina.

"Claro que sí, Feli! Esta vez te traje…." Antonio hizo una pausa dramática antes de meter la mano en el gran bolso que llevaba colgando de su hombro y rebuscar. Feliciano esperó impaciente antes de que Antonio le diera su presente. Un balón de fútbol. Feliciano pegó un respingo y prácticamente le arrancó el balón de las manos a Antonio.

"Sí! Qué felicidad! Esto es perfecto porque perdí la que tenía, bueno, de hecho Lovino la perdió y ha sido imposible conseguir otro! Además he querido uno de estos recientemente porque…." Feliciano sintió un agudo dolor en su cráneo cuando Roma lo golpeo en la cabeza " Es decir… gracias, Antonio!"

"De nada, Feliciano. Y…también tengo algo especial para Lovino!" Lovino no se movió. Sólo le echo una mirada desde la otra habitación.

"Lovino, mi corazón!" dijo Roma "Deja de ser un pequeño bastardo maleducado y ven aca"

Lovino cruzó la sala de mala gana, con sus brazos aun cruzados y su cara con una mueca de desagrado. Antonio volvió a buscar en su bolso y sacó un pequeño objeto rojo, que lanzó en el aire, atrapó y extendió hacia Lovino. Lovino sólo le echó una mirada.

"Un puto tomate?"

"Cuida esos modales, jovencito" pronunció Roma molesto.

Lovino se rascó la cabeza y miró a Roma "Por qué querría yo un maldito y estúpido tomate? Feliciano compró toda una funda hoy."

"No seas grosero y toma el tomate"

"No quiero el tomate!"

"Que tomes el puto tomate, Lovino!"

Lovino gruñó. Arranco la fruta de la mano de Antonio. Y de inmediato puso una cara de confusión. Sus ojos rápido se encontraron con los de Antonio, quien simplemente le guiñó.

"Antonio, un millón de disculpas" dijo Roma avergonzado "Amo a mis nietos como a mi vida, pero a veces pueden ser tan malcriados como la mierda"

Antonio rió y le dio una palmada a Roma en la espalda, "Venga, Roma, No hay nada por qué disculparse. Debería ser yo quien me disculpe por tanto atraso en mi llegada. Las rutas de viaje se han puesto peores en los últimos meses."

"Claro, claro, yo entiendo. Supongo que tienes información para mi, no?" Antonio asintió y sacó un montón de documentos de su bolso. Roma lo llevó a la mesa, donde pusieron los documentos donde empezaron a examinarlos y a comentar su contenido con máxima urgencia. Una vez más, Feliciano se aburrió y se dejó caer en el sofá a lado de la escalera, lanzándose el balón de mano en mano. Unos momentos después llegó Lovino, quien se tiró pesadamente en el sofá. Feliciano se inclinó a coger el tomate, pero Lovino fue Más rápido y lo alejó del alcance de su hermano.

"Lovino!" se quejó Feliciano "Déjame ver… Quiero saber qué es! Porque….no es un tomate, verdad?"

"No" murmuró Lovino, mirando al rojo objeto en su mano "Es duro, como si fuera de vidrio, o algo así" Lo agitó y traqueteó levemente. "Creo que puede abrirse, pero no sé cómo"

"Oh….! Dijo Feliciano, fascinado "Y por qué te daría Antonio algo tan asombroso como eso?"

"Asombroso? Ni siquiera sé lo que es!" Lovino llevó el objeto con forma de tomate a su oído y lo agitó de nuevo. "Estúpido bastardo español" Esto me va a volver loco….!"

Feliciano se encogió de hombros, y de nuevo se fijó en su balón, echando una mirada ocasional a donde se encontraba Roma y Antonio discutiendo. Se preguntaba a que decisiones llevaría esa información esta vez y a quienes involucraría. Como les afectaría. Unas cuantas frases llamarón su atención. Cosas como "Planear un aterrizaje" y "aviones alemanes en la cercanía" y "Hay que reunir más información", pero la mayoría sólo le paso de un oído para salir por el otro. Feliciano solo rezaba para que lo que fuera que pasará no hiriera a su abuelo, o a Lovino, o a Antonio. Ni a Ludwig. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, y cuando los abrió vio como Antonio miraba en su dirección y le guiñaba a Lovino. Lovino sólo hizo una mueca displicente, frunció el ceño y aparto la vista, enojado. Aun así Feliciano puedo notar una pequeña y finísima curvatura en el borde de sus labios. De que se trataba todo eso?.

Tan sólo minutos después parecía que los asuntos que discutían Roma y Antonio habían terminado. Había sido un tiempo corto, y Feliciano esperaba que eso fuera una buena señal. Roma y Antonio intercambiaron documentos y cuando se levantaron de sus asientos Feliciano y Lovino fueron a su encuentro. Antonio levantó su bolso y guardo dentro todos los documentos en desorden. "Estaré en el pueblo unas semanas, Roma. Así que te mantendré informado."

"Sí, sí, claro. Eso, y por favor siéntete libre de pegarnos una visita siempre que puedas. Nuestro hogar es tu hogar, mi amigo!"

"No te preocupes. Seguro estaré de vuelta!". Sonrió Antonio al decir esas palabras y abrazar a Feliciano fuertemente "Cuídate mucho, Feli!"

"Vuelve pronto, Antonio!"

Antonio asintió y cuando volteó hacia Lovino, este retrocedió. Antonio solo rió un poco y se inclinó hacia él, susurrándole algo en el oído que hizo que Lovino abriera sus ojos como platos y que sus mejillas se tornaran de un profundo color rojo. Cuando Antonio se separó volvió a mirar a Lovino, esta vez con una expresión de felicidad, deleite, y algo más que Feliciano no sabía bien que era. Roma en cambio, rápidamente agarró del brazo a Antonio y lo llevó hasta la puerta, le dio un forzado beso de despedida en la mejilla antes de despedirse. "Hasta la próxima! Oh, y dime, Antonio, te caen bien los eunucos?"

"¿Eh? ¿Eunucos? No tengo nada en contra de ellos. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque si vuelves a mirar así a mi nieto… te voy a castrar"

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron aún más y su boca se abrió en protesta "Abuelo!" exclamó sonando avergonzado.

La cara de Antonio se puso pálida como el papel y hasta olvido su sonrisa de siempre. Sin embargo Roma solo río con ganas. Ante la escena, Antonio suspiró aliviado y rió también.

"Pero ahora sí, en serio…" dijo Roma mientras terminaba de reír y le daba una palmada en la espalda "Lo digo en serio" echó una Mirada asesina a Antonio antes de continuar "Muy en serio".

La sonrisa de Antonio de nuevo desapareció y retrocedió casi por instinto "Sí, bueno…hum….Nos vemos pronto, Roma"

"Por supuesto!" Roma sonrió feliz y le hizo de la mano. Pero cuando los ojos de Antonio se desviaron hacía Lovino, Roma hizo cierto gesto de cortar algo por abajo de la cintura, algo que por algún motivo hizo que este se despidiera a toda prisa y se retirara. Roma lo vio irsw. Después de eso se dio media vuelta y dijo con una palmada "¿Quien quiere pasta para la cena?"

"Oh, yo, yo, yooooo!" gritó Feliciano mientras corría a la cocina.

"Fui adoptado. Juro que fui adoptado. Renuncio a esta familia" murmuraba Lovino mientras arrastraba los pies con desgano detrás de su hermano.

Un rato más tarde, Feliciano caminaba lentamente hacía el roble, no muy seguro de si Ludwig estaría allí o no. Él había dicho que iría, y Feliciano esperaba desesperadamente que fuera así, pero aun así no podía estar seguro. Feliciano sentía que conocía a Ludwig a la perfección, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si siempre lo hubiera conocido. Claro, tenía que recordarse que solo le había hablado dos veces, y que era poco probable que Ludwig tuviera pensamientos iguales sobre él. Después de todo las dos veces que se habían encontrado había sido por pura casualidad. Entonces, ¿podía estar seguro de que Ludwig aparecería si él se lo pedía? Apretó fuertemente la canasta entre sus manos, esperando que al pasar por el roble no tuviera que caminar solo hasta la tienda igual que cada día. Pero mientras se imaginaba lo peor, no pudo evitar mirar hacía el árbol y darse cuenta , con rebosante alegría, que había alguien parado bajo la sombra del mismo. El corazón de Feliciano dio un salto en su pecho, y se abalanzó corriendo lo que le faltaba.

"_Buon pomeriggio_, Ludwig!" saludó en alto, sin aliento, pero con su voz alegre, salvaje.

Ludwig asintió. Tenía las manos atrás de su espalda, parado derecho y alerta, bien vestido en su inmaculado traje gris. No sonrió, pero sus ojos parecieron brillar. "Guten tag, Feliciano"

"_Guten Tag,_" repitió Feliciano. "¿Buen día?"

Ludwig asintió de nuevo. "_Sehr gut._"

Feliciano frunció un poco el ceño "Esa no la conozco"

Los labios de Ludwig se curvaron hacía arriba levemente "Quiere decir, muy bien."

Feliciano se sintió como a punto de explotar. "Grazie!"

"De nada."

"No, no," dijo Feliciano negando con la cabeza, "Dices '_prego'._" Ludwig sólo asintió "Dilo, Ludwig!"

"Oh, uh…"

"¡Dilo!"

"Prego!" gritó Ludwig como si estuviera respondiendo a una orden.

"Sehr gut! ¿No es esto divertido, Ludwig?" Feliciano buscó entre las cosas de su canasta y sacó el balón de futbol que Antonio le había dado. "Un amigo mío me regaló este balón. ¿Quieres jugar?" Arrojó el balón al piso y dio unos pasos hacía Ludwig. Una vez más, Ludwig parecía a **Little thrown.**

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Quieres jugar futbol? Pensé que querías una lección de idioma."

Feliciano sonrió, encogiéndose se hombros."Giochiamo a calcio" Ludwig siempre se veía algo incómodo en su presencia. Pero si jugaban futbol tal vez se sintiera mejor. Bueno, Ludwig solía jugar futbol. Le gustaba el futbol. Quizás se sentiría más cómodo si pateara un balón. Pero, que brillante idea, pensó Feliciano, muy seguro de que esta era, sin duda, una de las mejores ideas que se le habían ocurrido. Sonrió mientras se pasaba el balón de mano en mano, "Muéstrame que tan bueno eres!"

Ludwig alzó una ceja, escéptico. "No creo que puedas igualar mi nivel".

Feliciano sonrió levemente. "Ya veremos." Rápidamente echó el balón a piso y lo pateó con todas su fuerzas hacía Ludwig, quien alcanzó a atraparlo en el último segundo mientras volaba en dirección a su pecho. Ludwig retrocedió unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Miró a Feliciano, pareciendo tan sorprendido como impresionado. Feliciano esperaba. Ludwig abrió su boca, sólo para cerrarla y abrirla otra vez, como si pensará en una respuesta. Entonces miró el balón. Feliciano podía ver claramente su cerebro pensando. Después de unos momentos, él cuidadosamente se quitó su chaqueta, la dobló y la puso sobre el piso.

"Bien entonces. Lass uns Fußball spielen" y Ludwig pateó el balón.

Hasta ahora, Ludwig no estaba impresionado. Arrojó el balón en su rodilla, luego a su tobillo, y finalmente lo elevó un poco antes de patearlo acertadamente hacia Ludwig, quien intentaba defender el roble que les servía como arco, u objetivo, como quieran verlo. Feliciano alzó los brazos, celebrando, y gritó "Otro gol a los italianos! Esos son 6 a mi favor, Ludwig. Voy ganando. En verdad jugaste esto profesionalmente en Alemania?"

Ludwig frunció el ceño y pateó el balón de vuelta. "Lo hice. Pero no como arquero."

"¿Y por qué dejaste de jugar? Preguntó Feliciano mientras corría a atrapar el balón. "¿Qué pasó?"

Ludwig hizo una pausa y corrió su mano por su cabello, el cual le caía sobre los ojos. El corazón de Feliciano latió más rapido ante ese gesto. De alguna manera lo encontraba adorable.

"La guerra pasó. Y yo me uní a Lutwaffe,"

"Luttwafe es la fuerza aérea." Dijo Feliciano orgulloso. Estaba seguro de que estaría hablando alemán fluido en poco tiempo. Ludwig asintió, y casi, casi, sonrió.

"_Sehr gut._"

"¿Qué te gusta más? ¿El futbol o volar?" Feliciano retrocedió unos pasos, tirando el balón en los aires y volviéndolo a atrapar. Ludwig pausó de nuevo. ÉL siempre parecía pensar sus respuestas antes de darlas. Feliciano se lo había notado y pensó, que a fin de cuentas, era una buena estrategia,

"Son muy diferentes"

"Pero escogiste volar en vez del futbol" dijo Feliciano curioso. Ludwig dio unos pasos incomodos.

"Elijo mi país sobre el futbol."

"Ludwig, no sería grandioso si en vez de toda esta guerra, pudiéramos mejor jugar futbol? Imagínalo. Alemania, Italia e Inglaterra podrían tener un equipo en lugar de un ejército. Podríamos jugar partidos para decidir quién gana. Así no tendríamos que ir por ahí matando gente. Ludwig, ¿por qué no podemos hacer eso?" Ludwig parecía paralizado. Feliciano volvió a preparar el balón. "Aunque si tu estuvieras en el equipo alemán dudo que ganaran." Sonrió y pateó el balón.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Para sorpresa de Feliciano, esta vez Ludwig pudo atrapar el balón e inmediatamente se acercó a Feliciano, mirándolo de cerca. Feliciano abrió los ojos en sorpresa y retrocedió un paso inconscientemente "Ve a pararte bajo el árbol". Feliciano estaba seguro de que no era la intención de Ludwig parecer escalofriante, pero ciertamente fue fácil ver que ahora era un oficial. Negársele no parecía una opción.

"Okay…digo…eh….Sí, señor" Feliciano corrió hacia el árbol, dándose media vuelta sólo para ver a Ludwig jugando con el balón. Tirándolo en el aire, atrapándolo en la punta de sus dedos, dándole giros, de ahí pasándolo a través de sus hombros, para luego atraparlo con la otra mano. Feliciano lo observaba con la boca abierta, fascinado.

"¿Te crees mejor arquero?

"¿Cómo dices?" Feliciano inclinó un poco su cabeza mientras continuaba observando, anonadado. Ahora Ludwig hacía girar el balón en su rodilla. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

"Veamos si puedes detener un gol mío, italiano!" Ludwig hizo unas piruetas con el balón entre sus piernas. Lo lanzó al aire para luego patearlo tan fuerte que pasó rozando a Feliciano y estrellándose contra el árbol. Feliciano estaba casi seguro de que su corazón ya no latía. Ludwig sonrió. "¿Cuál era esa frase que usaste enantes? Oh, sí… ¡Otro gol para los alemanes!".

Feliciano aun no encontraba fuerzas para moverse. "Por favor, no me mates".

"Vamos, Feliciano" dijo mientras recuperaba el balón y lo ponía en su posición original. "Qué paso con toda tu confianza?"

"Eso era antes de casi ser decapitado por un balón!"

Ludwig se alineó, listo para patear de nuevo. Lo único que Feliciano hizo fue protegerse con sus brazos y gritar "Dio mi salvi!", en el momento en que Ludwig enviaba el balón hacía el árbol.

Cinco goles más aterrizaron contra el árbol, y Feliciano estaba seguro de tres cosas, Uno- él era el pero arquero en Italia. Dos- muy pronto habría un agujero en su árbol favorito. Tres- Cuando Ludwig sonreía, no había una persona más hermosa en toda la Tierra.

"Creo que uno más y gano, ¿cierto?" preguntó Ludwig mientras se alineaba para el séptimo gol. Feliciano decidió que ya era suficiente.

"De acuerdo, ya basta" corrió hacia Ludwig y le arrebató el balón de una buena patada.

Ludwig sólo parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró sorprendido. "Oye, eso va contra las reglas!".

Feliciano sonrió inocentemente. "A veces es divertido romper las reglas, Ludwig. Además… no puedes ganar si no atrapas el balón!" Feliciano rió alegremente y se alejó con el balón, llevándolo hacia el campo. Miró hacia atrás esperando que tal vez Ludwig estaría caminando hacia él. Pero sorprendentemente Ludwig le estaba siguiendo el juego, ¡Ludwig lo estaba persiguiendo!. Su corazón latía, su cabeza daba vueltas, y Feliciano seguía llevando el balón lejos de su alcance, profundo entre la alta hierba y riendo casi aliento. En eso Ludwig le dio alcance y se las arregló para quitarle el balón de los pies. Ludwig sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa genuina. La primera que Feliciano hubiere visto en sus labios, y lo cautivó. Lo dejo sin aliento. Ese corto lapso fue suficiente para que Ludwig se llevara el balón por completo y le gritara:

"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, Feliciano"

Feliciano sonrió y fue tras él. Corriendo y riendo, el sol los iluminaba, y la hierba le rozaba las piernas. Eventualmente alcanzó a Ludwig y en un salvaje, inesperado y glorioso momento, sus piernas se entrelazaron y ambos cayeron al suelo exhaustos, sin aliento, riendo a carcajadas. El balón voló y cayo en la hierba, olvidado por los dos. La risa de Ludwig era profundo, incluso seria, pero muy diferente de su voz cuando hablaba. Era un sonido maravilloso que hizo que Feliciano sintiera nudos en su estómago. Era hermoso. Era como una parte olvidada de Ludwig liberándose. Casi sin aliento, pero aun riéndose, Feliciano se volteó hasta quedar cara a cara con Ludwig, a sólo pulgadas de distancia. Se veía tan diferente ahora. Su cabello caía desaliñado sobre sus ojos y su camisa se había arrugado al tenderse en la hierba. Los ojos de Ludwig se encontraron con los de Feliciano, quien no desvió la mirada. Por largos momentos, pareció como que el tiempo se había detenido mientras descansaban de esa manera. Su risa iba lentamente desvaneciéndose, hasta que Feliciano sólo oía el sonido de sus respiraciones. Una ansiedad poco familiar se extendió por su pecho, y le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de la razón. Quería tocar a Ludwig. Quería extender su brazo y sentir su piel. Era una sensación que casi dolía. Justo cuando Feliciano extendía su temblorosa mano sin pensar, Ludwig de repente desvió la mirada y pegó un respingo. "O, verdammt"

"Hum….?" Preguntó Feliciano, aprovechando el momento para retirar su mano y tratar de normalizar su respiración. ¿En qué había estado pensando?.

"Oh, no es nada. Es sólo…." Una expresión de vergüenza curzó la cara de Ludwig mientras tomaba una posición de sentado. "Es que…. Traje algo para ti y…"

"¿En serio?" lo interrumpió Feliciano. Su corazón acelerándose mientras se sentaba. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Es un regalo? ¿Me va a gustar?"

"No es mucho…Por favor no te entusiasmes." Feliciano casi echó una risilla. ¿Acaso Ludwig se estaba sonrojando? Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una maltratada barra en un envoltorio igualmente maltratado. "Perdón, creo que lo aplaté. En todo caso, eh…, toma. Espero que te guste el chocolate."

Feliciano no podía creerlo. Tuvo que retractarse de pegar pequeños chillidos de emoción cuando tomó la barra. "Cioccolato! Ah, que felicidad! No he tenido chocolate desde antes de la guerra! ¿Dónde conseguiste este?"

Ludwig sólo se miró las manos. Sus mejillas aun rojas. Tan alto y fuerte como era, aún así parecía casi un niño pequeño. "Nos enviaron un poco entre nuestros suministros esta semana. Realmente no me gusta mucho, así que pensé…"

"Gracias, Ludwig! Danke, Grazie!" Feliciano abrió la envoltura de inmediato y le dio un mordisco. Sus ojos se cerraban ante el delicioso sabor del chocolate derritiéndose en su boca. Una de sus comidas favoritas y que había sido simplemente imposible de conseguir por años. Trató de saborearla lentamente. Probarlo de nuevo era asombroso. "Mmm, esto es delicioso! ¿No quieres?" Feliciano abrió los ojos y notó que Ludwig lo estaba mirando, con intensidad y sus mejillas aun rojas. Sin embargo desvió la mirada.

"No, gracias"

"Muy bien. Aunque, no te importa que guarde un poco para Lovino? Por qué a él le gusta mucho el chocolate también, y creo que le vendría bien ya que esta tan irritable últimamente. Creo que Antonio lo hace feliz pero no creo que quiera admitirlo. ¿No es eso extraño?"

Feliciano le dio otra mordida al chocolate mientras esperaba la respuesta de Ludwig.

"Quien es Antonio?"

"Nuestro amigo. Es español. Fue quien me dio el balón de futbol…. Y a Lovino le dio un tomate de vidrio y luego miró a Lovino de forma extraña y mi abuelo Roma amenazó con castrarlo." Ludwig se sorprendió mucho con lo último.

"Amenazó con…"

"Castrarlo. Ludwig, ¿cómo dices chocolate en alemán?"

Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces, su cara aun con un poco de pánico. "Schokolade"

"Schokolade" repitió Feliciano. " ¿No es acaso gracioso que suene igual? Chocolate, cioccolato, shokolade. Nunca hubiera imaginado que traías chocolate en tu bolsillo. Desearía tener algo que darte… pero no tengo nada interesante en mi bolsillo" Feliciano en verdad deseaba que tuviera algo que darle a Ludwig en retorno. Sólo para asegurarse buscó en su bolsillo. Se encontró con un trozó de alambre, y una pequeña flor roja, ahora maltratada, que había recogido antes. "Bien, Ludwig. Puedes tener esto." Feliciano le extendió la flor y Ludwig la tomó con reserva. "En italiano flor se dice fiore."

"hum…" dio Ludwig mientras examinaba la flor algo perplejo. "Grazie." Tras esto frunció un poco el ceño y se arregló el cabello hacia atrás impacientemente. Después de eso miró a Feliciano con una expresión confundida. "Por qué…eh…" Parecía como si no estuviera seguro de preguntar, pero igual lo hizo. "¿Por qué quieres aprender alemán?"

De hecho, Feliciano no lo sabía. Nunca había pensado al respecto hasta antes de conocer a Ludwig. "Porque… eh…" –Porque era una excusa para verte otra vez- fue lo que vino a su mente. Trató de pensar en algo más. "Porque yo…." Pero no se le ocurrió nada. "… quería verte de nuevo." Termino esa oración muy quedamente. Feliciano nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

"Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?" Los ojos de Ludwig no apartaban la mirada de la flor mientras la giraba entre sus dedos.

"Me agradas." Feliciano nunca pensaba antes de hablar.

"Pero…" Ludwig se detuvo y pausó por un momento. Obviamente pensando en sus próximas palabras como él siempre hacía. Sacudió su cabeza, pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Tú me agradas también. Feliciano."

Feliciano sonrió ampliamente. No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se había sentido tan extremadamente feliz. Esas cinco palabras eran las mejores que él había oído. Pero entonces Ludwig suspiró y miró hacia arriba. Atrapando la mirada de Feliciano con esos ojos demasiado azules.

"Aunque esta probablemente no sea una buena idea."

Feliciano iba a empezar a preguntar por qué, pero se detuvo. Sabía perfectamente por qué. "Cierto. Probablemente no lo sea. Pero no me importa."

Ludwig alzó una ceja sin desviar la mirada. "No eres como ninguna persona que haya conocido."

"Escuchó eso muy seguido. Eso es… ¿algo malo?"

Ludwig hizo una pausa y sacudió su cabeza lentamente. "No. No es algo malo en lo absoluto." El silenció se hizo presente entonces, y Feliciano miró a la tierra bajo sus pies, aun sonriendo para si mismo- Ludwig aclaró su garganta, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa, y sentándose derecho. "Me disculpo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Feliciano confundido.

"No es que…, es decir…." Ludwig inhaló profundo y se terminó de arreglar el cuello. "No estoy acostumbrado a hablar tan abiertamente. Por favor no te ofensas pero no debí pasar toda la tarde jugando futbol contigo, no es un uso aceptable de…"

"¿Quieres que te cante una canción, Ludwig?"

Fue cuestión de segundos que Ludwig dejar de hablar e hiciera silencio. Una mano aun en el cuello de su camisa. La otra apretando la pequeña florecilla roja. Despacio levantó la mirada hacia Feliciano- "Dices las cosas más extrañas…".

Feliciano se encogió de hombros. "Eso también lo escucho bastante. Pero parecias molesto, y cuando Lovino se molesta siempre le canto una canción. A veces se enoja y me grita y tira cosas, aunque a veces también lo hace sentir mejor aunque él no lo diga. ¿Entonces te canto una canción?."

"Sí" dijo Ludwig sorprendido de su propia respuesta. "Es decir… claro. ¿Por qué no?" Ludwig jugaba con el tallo de la flor entre sus dedos. Feliciano sonrió al observar las manos de Ludwig. Tan grandes y fuertes, pero que manejaban la flor con tanto cuidado. Hizo una pausa por un segundo. Inhaló prfundo. Y comenzó.

_*"Tutte le genti che passeranno, _(Y toda la gente que pase)  
><em>oh bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.<br>Tutte le genti che passeranno,(Toda la gente que pase)  
>Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»" <em>(Me diran –¡Qué Hermosa flor!-)

Feliciano se calló por unos segundos, Preguntándose si cantar una canción revolucionaria a un alemán era una buena idea. Pero si Ludwig reconocería la canción, o la letra, él no lo sabía. Él sólo miró con intensidad a Feliciano. Su expresión indescifrable. Feliciano continuó.

"_E se io muoio da partigiano, _(Y si yo muero, cual partidista)  
><em>o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.<br>E se io muoio da partigiano,  
>tu mi devi seppellir."<em> (Tú me deberás enterrar.)

Feliciano pausó de nuevo, y se preguntó si debía continuar- Pero Ludwig pareció notarlo y dijo quedamente. "Continua." Y feliciano así lo hizo.

"_E seppellire lassù in montagna, _(Y entierrame alto en la montaña)  
><em>o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.<br>__E seppellire lassù in montagna,  
>sotto l'ombra di un bel fior."<em> (Bajo la sombra de una bella flor.)

Feliciano canto en un tempo mucho mas lento del que generalmente se oía. Una suave, gentil y menos ruidosa versión de la familiar melodía. Las palabras se oían tan diferentes ahora, cuando las cantaba despacio, suavemente; en vez de gritándolas con pasión mientras bailaba en un cuarto repleto de salvajes partidistas. Ludwig escuchaba en silencio, aun cuando Feliciano canto el ultimo verso tan suavemente que casi pareció perderse con la briza.

"_È questo il fiore del partigiano, _(Y esta es la flor del partidista)  
><em>o bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao.<br>__È questo il fiore del partigiano,  
>morto per la libertà." <em>(Quien murió por libertad)

Las últimas palabras parecieron extinguirse- Feliciano no se atrevía a mirar a Ludwig. De alguna manera esto se había sentido diferente a cuando lo cantaba con Lovino, a con su abuelo Roma, o con cualquiera de La Resistenza. Se sitió como si le estuviera mostrando una parte de su alma a Ludwig. Era maravilloso. Era atemorizante. Sólo después de un prolongado silencio, Ludwig respondió despacio. "¿Qué era eso?"

Feliciano tragó saliva. "Es sólo una pequeña canción italiana."

"¿Y de qué trata?"

Feliciano se mordió el labio pensando como describirla. Opresión… muerte… libertad. Entonces miró las manos de Ludwig y lo que sostenían.

"Es… es sobre una flor." Feliciano se obligó a mirar a Ludwig, y quedó inmediatamente paralizado por su mirada. Ludwig lo miraba como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto antes. Como si pudiera mirarlo por siempre.

¡¿Qué es 'Bella ciao'?"

"Significa 'adiós, hermosa'" Feliciano se sitió aliviado cuando Ludwig apartó la vista al fin. Mirando arriba, notó que el cielo se volvía rosa, y el sol se escondía detrás de nubes anaranjadas. De repente se sorprendió de cuánto tiempo había pasado. "Nos hemos quedado hasta tarde" dijo, esperando que su voz no se escuchara tan temblorosa como él creía. "No he podido ir a la tienda. Mi abuelo estará molesto."

"Me disculpo por distraerte, y demorarte" Ludwig exhale y cerró sus ojos. Parecía como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo.

"No te disculpes, por favor. Prefiero haber estado contigo aquí." Y era verdad. Feliciano no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan lleno de alegría. Y así se sentía mientras jugaba futbol, o cantaba, o miraba el cielo oscurecerse poco a poco, acompañado de una suave briza.

De repente un distante, casi callado rugido rompió la tranquilidad de la tarde. El familiar sonido de distantes bombas hacía eco en las montañas. Todo parecía detenerse alrededor de ellos. Sólo el distante e intermitente sonar de las bombas en la distancia perturbaba el silencio. Las nubes dejaron al sol descubierto, y Ludwig abrió los ojos y miró directo en los de Feliciano. Esta vez ninguno de ellos se molestó en quitar la mirada, ni siquiera moverse. Cómo si toda la tarde sus ojos hubieran sentido una extraña atracción hacia los del otro. La tibia briza de la tarde los acariciaba gentilmente, y Feliciano tenía la impresión de que si no se movía pronto, el bien podría nunca más moverse; sentado en el abierto campo, y perdiéndose en los azules ojos de Ludwig en frente de él. Pero fue Ludwig quien rompió el silencio. "Tengo que irme".

Feliciano suspiró. Desde luego, sabía que Ludwig tendría que irse en algún punto. Pero se dio cuenta de que no quería que se fuera, No quería que nunca se fuera, "Te vere mañana entonces, ¿no?"

Ludwig hizo una pausa. Sólo le tomo unos segundos responder. "Sí, me veras."

"Ah, bien" dijo Feliciano. Los ojos de Ludwig Volvieron a mirarlo, El pecho de Feliciano se tensó de manera extraña. Se sentía feliz de poder ver a Ludwig de nuevo mañana, aunque al mismo tiempo lo invadía una desconocida sensación de abandono, de espera. Todo lo que quería era abrazar a Ludwig y nunca dejarlo ir. Tragó saliva con dificultad y forzó sus labios a sonreír. "Auf wiedersehen."

"Bella, ciao" Ludwig estuvo ahí por unos instantes, puso la flor en su bolsillo, y se perdió en el sol poniente de la tarde, deteniéndose solamente para recoger sus chaqueta, en el piso cerca del roble. Feliciano solo se sentó, paralizado. Su corazón latiendo rápido y su mente pensando a toda velocidad cosas inconexas. Pero l más importante de todo, ¿En verdad Ludwig lo había llamado hermoso?

Horas después Feliciano estaba tumbado, mirando el techo, incapaz de siquiera pensar en dormir. Su mente a toda velocidad con un sinfín de pensamientos, hermosos y terribles bellos y atemorizantes. Sublimes y deprimentes. Y todos y cada uno eran sobre Ludwig. Era tan extraño sentirse así… algo que él nunca había sentido., pero de alguna manera muy familiar. Le gustaba. El silencio del cuarto casi lo envolvía, roto solo por el rugir del viento soplando silencioso en la ventana, y la irregular respiración de Lovino. El cuarto era grande, aún así siempre podía notar el cambio en la respiración de Lovino cuando este quedaba dormido. Era obvio que su hermano seguía despierto en su cama, en el lado opuesto de la habitación."

"¿Lovino?"

"Hmm?"

Feliciano apretó la sabana entre sus dedos. "¿Qué piensas de Antonio?"

Se escuchó que Lovino pegaba un respingo, que rápido ocultó con una toz. "¿Por qué demonios me preguntas algo así?"

"Bueno…¿no te… agrada?"

Lovino soltó un bufido. "¿Agradarme? ¿Ese bastardo español? ¿Por qué demonios me agradaría?"

"Bueno, a mí me agrada. Y al abuelo también. Y yo pensé que tú igual. Tal vez incluso un poco más que nosotros." Feliciano esperó en silencio una respuesta de Lovino.

"Pues no."

"Ah. Bien, entonces." Silencio de nuevo. Feliciano se mantuvo quieto, acostado, escuchando el sonido de su hermano dando vueltas y acomodándose en la cama a lado de él. Espero un rato hasta que el disgusto de Lovino se calmara.

"¿Lovino?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Lovino velozmente, sonando frustrado.

Feliciano conocía a su hermano. Sabía cuándo estaba mintiendo, cuando exageraba, y cuando trataba de ocultar la verdad diciendo todo lo contrario… que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora. "¿Alguna vez has pensado en decirle a Antonio que… no te agrada?" Lovino no respondió.

"¿Lovino?"

"Duérmete, Feliciano." Feliciano asintió. Trató de centarse en el el sonido del viento, y se acurrucó entre las sabanas. Sus pensamientos aun veloces en su cabeza, persiguiéndolo. Espero hasta que creyó que ya era suficiente. "¿Lovino?"

"Por un demonio, ¿qué mierda quieres, Feliciano?"

"Te agrada Antonio, y quieres decírselo, pero te preocupa que pasará cuando lo hagas. No es que te culpe, después de todo el abuelo Roma amenazó con castrarlo y eso, pero tal vez… quizás si tú le explicaras…"

"Feliciano" dijo Lovino con un tono más calmado esta vez. Feliciano miró hacia la cama de su hermano, pero sólo alcanzó a ver la silueta de su espalda iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. "A veces tenemos sentimientos que nunca podremos expresar. A veces tenemos secretos que se deberían quedar así. A veces…." Lovino hizo una pausa, como si buscara las palabras correctas. "A veces hay cosas que simplemente no valen el riesgo."

Feliciano no respondió. Cerró sus ojos y reflexionó en las palabras de Lovino. Era cierto. Él nunca sería capaz de expresar lo que sentía; el confuso pero maravilloso, atemorizante pero emocionante, sentimientos que lo sobrellevaban cuando estaba con Ludwig-simplemente mirándolo, hablándole, sentado a su lado, pensándolo. Y cierto, algunos secretos se deberían quedar así. ¿Quién sabría lo que Ludwig pensaría si supiera la profundidad de todo lo que Feliciano sentía y deseaba?. ¿Si supiera que Feliciano deseaba tocarlo, deseaba besarlo, deseaba abrazarla lo más cerca posible y nunca dejarlo ir? Feliciano se enfrentaría al ridículo… al rechazo… y a mucho más. Ludwig era un soldado alemán. Feliciano un miembro de la resistencia. El riesgo era enorme. Tortura, ejecución, la destrucción de su familia, por no decir de la entera resistencia. Lovino estaba en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podría eso valer el riesgo?.

Pero detrás de los parpados de Feliciano, Ludwig era la única visión que contemplaba…-arreglando su cabello, retirándolo de sus ojos; sonriendo cuando acertaba un gol. Mirándolo intensamente con ojos más azules que el cielo. Confundido y perplejo en el uniforme del enemigo… sonriendo y riendo en la hierba bajo el sol. Todo en lo que Feliciano podía pensar era en él, en Ludwig. Todo lo que quería era estar con él.

Si Ludwig no valía el riesgo, nada lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de parte del autor:<strong> dice que siente haber puesto la traducción en la historia. Pero que pensó que era importante que supieran la letra mientras leían.

**Notas de moi:** la canción a la que hace referencia "Bella ciao" es muy hermosa, porfavor se las recomiendo! Les dejo un link para que s den una idea.. pero cantado mas lento por Felicano sabrían que hermosa melodía es! Esa canción me hace feliz.. me hace sentir parte de la Resistenza! Jejej XD link:

!http : / / w ww . youtube . com/ watch?v= 0FPqsL2E8x0 (sin espacios) espero les guste

**Segundo:** Partidista, un partidista es eso, alguien de la resistencia, en algunas partes lo traducen como guerrillero, pero no, es un miembro de la resistencia. n.n

Sin mas acklaraciones, hasta la proxima!

Un review me haría muy feliz por cierto n.n

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la demora! DXX abajo doy una mejor excusa u.u por ahora solo lean el capi que es lo que les interesa XD y sorry si hay errores o lo traduje muy literal, pero es que quería subirlo rápido para que puedan leerlo n.n**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>"¿Tendrás cuidado, abuelo?"<p>

"Siempre lo tengo, mi pequeño. No desesperes. Estaremos bien."

Feliciano asintió miserablemente y miró la canasta en sus manos. Había estado tan feliz de ver a Antonio la otra tarde, ahora deseaba que nunca hubiera aparecido. Cuales quieran fueron las noticias que trajo, había llevado a esta importante misión, en la cual, una vez más, todos ponían en peligro sus vidas. Algo a lo que él ya debería estar acostumbrado. "Ya lo sé, abuelo. No pierdas de vista a Lovino, por favor."

"No necesito que me vigilen, idiota." Dijo Lovino de mal humor mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Roma alcanzó el abrigo de Lovino, poniéndoselo para que cubriera la pistola que se notaba en su bolsillo. "Ni siquiera es una misión peligrosa."

"Toda misión es peligrosa," dijo Roma en tono serio. Agarrando a Lovino de los hombros y haciendo que lo mire a la cara. "¿Entendido?"

"Sí, lo que sea."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Lovino suspiró y rodó sus ojos. "Entendido, abuelo. Toda misión es peligrosa."

"Buen chico. Ahora tú, Feliciano, ve a la tienda, compra algo de leche, habla con el informante, y para cuando regreses verás que ya todo esto habrá acabado. ¿Sí?" Roma sonrió como para darle seguridad.

Feliciano asintió, aunque no se sentía muy seguro. Había hecho esto muchas veces antes….pero ahora algo era distinto. "Muy bien. Por favor vuelvan a salvo."

Roma rió y desordenó su cabello. "Me pequeño y tonto Feliciano. La de hoy ni siquiera es una misión de combate! Sólo adquirimos información, lo cual es tu especialidad, ¿no? De hecho, ¡deberías venir con nosotros!"

Feliciano sabía que su abuelo bromeaba, pero aún así lo molestó un poco. Él también se estaba poniendo en riesgo. Él era parte de esto también. Él no era un niño. "Te traeré información del pueblo, mejor. Haré mi trabajo, abuelo."

"Sé que lo harás. ¿Recuerdas la clave?"

"Dicen que habrá una tormenta antes de primavera." Recitó Feliciano. "¿verdad?"

"Perfecto." Roma se agachó y besó la mejilla de su nieto. "Te veo en la noche, Feliciano,"

"Adiós, abuelo. Adiós, Lovino." Lovino también le dio un beso, acompañado de una inusual sonrisa. Se dieron media vuelta y marcharon, mientras Feliciano veía como Lovino y Roma caminaban por aquel sendero que llevaba a las montañas, lejos del pueblo y más allá. Feliciano se obligó a darles la espalda y caminar por el conocido sendero hacia el pueblo, el sol del mediodía tornaba los campos dorados a su alrededor.

Un estrujón de nervios se juntó en su estómago mientras caminaba por la pequeña plaza pública. Parecía que todos estaban aprovechando el agradable clima cálido, pues toda una multitud de gente llenaba la tienda cercana, haciendo bastante ruido y bromeando. Sus nervios se hicieron más fuertes mientras se acercaba a la desconocida cantina. No era una de aquellas de las que visitaría si de él dependiera. Era una popular cantina tanto con los alemanes como con aquellos a quienes no les molestaba su presencia, es decir, uno de los lugares más peligrosos para un miembro de la resistencia. Pero así mismo era el lugar menos sospechado para tener una reunión con otro miembro de la Resistenza. Feliciano abrió las puertas abriéndose paso entre la multitud, y escaneó las mesas buscando a su objetivo. Casi de inmediato lo encontró, tal como lo habían descrito… sentado en una mesa afuera de la cantina, en la calle, cargando sombrero, leyendo un periódico. Feliciano camino rápido hacia la mesa, se inclinó y murmuró en tono de conspirador.

"Hace calor en esta época del año, ¿no?" El hombre sólo alzó la vista un segundo antes de continuar con su lectura. Feliciano se maldijo e intentó otra vez. "Es decir, ehm…., ¿no es acaso muy frio el invierno?" su expresión se notó disgustada, pero no alzó la mirada. Feliciano se volvió a maldecir. Desgraciadas frases en clave que tenía que decir, nunca podía recordarlas. "Eh, es decir…. Era algo sobre el clima…. Eh…, frio, calor, clima extraño…oh, ¡ya recuerdo! ¡Dicen que habrá una tormenta antes de primavera!...¿ O no?" Feliciano empezaba a temer que estaba hablándole al hombre equivocado. Pero entonces el hombre suspiró largamente y puso el periódico sobre la mesa.

"Por un demonio, que suertudo eres de que yo soy aquel a quien buscas. De otra manera créeme que estarías en problemas."

Feliciano rió aliviado, sentándose en el asiento de al lado. "Lo lamento. Siempre me distraigo y pienso en otras cosas, asi que suelo olvidarme de las claves que siempre son tan difíciles que no recuerdo y…." Feliciano paró de hablar cuando sintió algo rozar su rodilla. Se agachó un poco y tomó el pequeño sobre que el hombre le entregaba, escondiéndolo furtivamente en su bolsillo.

"La localización de nuestro mayor objetivo, más los nombres de los oficiales que serán nuestro blanco. Muy importante…. Dime, ¿En verdad te confían esta información?"

Feliciano frunció el ceño, molesto por la insinuación. "Soy dedicado a la causa."

"Muy bien entonces. Sólo intenta recordar la clave la próxima vez, ¿si? Y mantén eso a salvo." Feliciano asintió de mal humor. Un mesero apareció a lado de ellos, con una taza de café humeante en una bandeja, el hombre dejó unas cuantas monedas en la mesa mientras se levantaba. "Mi amigo aquí tomará el café. Me temo que debo irme."

Feliciano asintió de nuevo y agradeció al mesero. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, cuidadosamente. La mayoría de los clientes era gente del pueblo, pero podía ver varios soldados alemanes sentados en la cantina. Rezaba porque nadie hubiera visto el sobre. Quería marcharse desesperadamente, pero sabía que hacerlo de inmediato levantaría sospecha. El sobre se sentía como una bomba en su bolsillo. Pero se calmó un poco cuando notó, con una sonrisa, que la melodía que sonaba en la cantina era 'Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart'. Así que se recostó contra su silla y escuchó la letra mientras soplaba la humeante bebida y trataba de calmar sus nervios. Al menos había conseguido una taza de café, después de todo.

"¿Feliciano?"

Feliciano saltó e hizo una mueca mientras café caliente salpicaba sus dedos. Alzó la mirada sorprendido de ver a Ludwig, quien lo miraba con una expresión confundida. Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Feliciano al mismo tiempo que una ola de nervios, calor, esperanza y miedo atacaban sin piedad.

"Lu-Ludwig….! Cómo…."

"¿Qué haces en esta cantina?" Ludwig habló con fuerza, la sorpresa era evidente en su voz.

"Oh... yo….." rápidamente miró a su alrededor, pero no puedo ver a su informante en ninguna parte. Esperaba desesperadamente que Ludwig no hubiera visto nada. "Sólo estoy… tomándome un café. Escuché que este lugar tiene el mejor café desde que inició la guerra." Al menos eso era verdad. Los lugares donde iban los alemanes siempre tenían lo mejor. Trató de mantener la compostura y sonrió alegremente para Ludwig. "¿Me acompañas?" Ludwig negó con la cabeza y dio un rápido vistazo a la estancia. Se ajustó el cuello de la camisa pareciendo incómodo.

"No creo. De hecho justo estaba yéndome."

"Oh…" dijo Feliciano decepcionado. "Tengo que pasar por la tienda, ¿quieres..?"

Ludwig lo interrumpió. "Creo que… a lo mejor deba acompañarte a casa, Feliciano."

Feliciano sintió una mala sensación respecto a eso. "¿A mi casa? ¿Por qué?" Siguió el recorrido que le indicaba la mirada de Ludwig e inmediatamente se encogió en su asiento, en shock, casi de manera inconsciente. No muy lejos, apenas al otro lado de la plaza, un pequeño puñado de soldados alemanes en enfermantes uniformes oscuros marchaban hacia el centro del pueblo. Aun desde la distancia, Feliciano pudo reconocer las identificaciones en sus brazos que le habían enseñado a distinguir. No eran de la Wehrmacht, la armada militar. Era la policía secreta. Su sangre pareció helarse en sus venas y apenas podía respirar. En todo lo que pensaba era en el sobre. Tenía su sentencia de muerte en el bolsillo. Muchos de los peatones trataron de alejarse discretamente, otro observaban a los alemanes con una mezcla de miedo y fastidio, otros miraban al suelo con resignada aceptación. Feliciano no podía moverse.

"Vamos, Feliciano, hay que irnos." Feliciano podía oír a Ludwig hablar alado suyo, pero apenas si entendía las palabras. Sólo observó cómo los policías andaban, y por primera vez notó a los dos hombres que marchaban delante de ellos. Su respiración se detuvo en seco, un escalofrío recorrió si cuerpo. Él conocía a esos hombres. Supo de inmediato que eran miembros de la resistencia. un horror nauseabundo lo invadió por completo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. El terror que surgió en su pecho era casi irreal, pero aun así no pudo moverse, ni siquiera cuando veía a los miembros de la SS caminando hacia el centro de la plaza. Los dos partidistas arrastrando los pies, encorvados, sucios y en precario estado, con rifles apuntados a su espalda. Feliciano sintió ganas de vomitar, y entonces todo comenzó a suceder muy rápido. Uno de los soldados gritó en alemán. Una ola de pánico se alzó entre los presentes. Ludwig aun hablaba. Feliciano aun no lo oía. Alguien gritó. Los policías llegaron hasta el centro de la plaza y tiraron a los prisioneros sobre sus rodillas. La calle daba vueltas a su alrededor. Y de repente sintió la mano de Ludwig agarrarlo fuerte y tirar de él, obligándolo a caminar. Alejándolo de la conmoción que los rodeaba. "Sólo sigue caminando y no mires atrás."

"¿Qué les van a hacer?" preguntó Feliciano en tono chillón y alarmado. Sabía que la pregunta era inútil, pues ya conocía la respuesta.

"Sólo no voltees, Feliciano."

Atrás suyo y en todas partes, los murmullos continuaban. La policía gritó palabras irreconocibles en alemán, que eran rápidamente traducidos por algún italiano. Y aunque Feliciano trató de no escuchar, las palabras 'traidor' y 'Resistenza' y 'tortura' y 'muerte', resonaban en sus oídos, y casi hicieron que sus rodillas se vencieran delante de él. Podía sentir la culpa y pánico que se alzaba a su alrededor. Nada parecía real, nada se sentía real. Lo único real era la mano de Ludwig sujetándolo del brazo, llevándolo cada vez más rápido y más lejos de la aterrada multitud, de la policía secreta, de los condenados a muerte, y esos gritos…. Esas malvadas palabras.

Feliciano se dejó arrastrar fuera del pueblo y hacia una pequeña y estrecha callejuela vacía. Casi de inmediato el ruido se detuvo, y el sol desapareció detrás de unos edificios. Pero Ludwig no paró la marcha. "Sigue andando, Feliciano." Repitió, esta vez sonando casi desesperado. Feliciano intentó mantener el ritmo trató de no pensar en los hombres que habían dejado en la plaza atrás de ellos. Pero cuando el primer disparo hizo eco en las paredes, gritó, tropezó, y cuando Ludwig se volteó a ayudarlo, Feliciano simplemente se aferró a él, tirándose fuertemente, sin pensar, contra su pecho. Estaba temblando. Esto no podía ser real. Este tipo de cosas no sucedía… no a la mitad de un día soleado, no enfrente de todo el pueblo. Cerró sus ojos, trató de esconder su rostro en la chaqueta militar de Ludwig, sintiendo su pecho alzarse con cada respiración. Entonces Feliciano sintió los brazos de Ludwig abrazarlo, lentamente, con inseguridad. Uno lo colocó alrededor de su cintura, y el otro sobre sus hombros, dejando su mano descansar sobre la cabeza de Feliciano.

El siguiente disparó desgarró el aire, y Feliciano lo sintió como una estaca en su pecho… porque ese hombre estaba luchando por lo mismo que todos ellos. Por lo mismo que él. Ese hombre podría haber sido Roma. Podía haber sido Lovino. Podía haber sido él mismo. ÉL era uno de los que morirían por Italia. Cuando Feliciano abrió los ojos, vio la línea de decoraciones militares que adornaban el pecho de Ludwig. Se sobresaltó. Luego de eso, lentamente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y de que Ludwig le acariciaba el cabello.

"Lo siento" dijo Ludwig suavemente. Su voz se escuchaba diferente a esta distancia. Su corazón latía rápido cerca de los oídos de Feliciano. Olía como a ropa limpia, aceite de motor, y campos bajo el sol. Se sentía firme, y cálido, y fuerte. Se sentía seguro, a pesar de que Feliciano sabía que era lo menos parecido a estarlo. Y por primera vez, se preguntó que pensaría Ludwig si supiera que Feliciano no era diferente de esos hombres asesinados en la plaza. "Vamos, Feliciano. Déjame llevarte a casa."

"Pero debía comprar leche…"

"Seguro tu abuelo entenderá. Vamos."}Feliciano dejo que Ludwig lo alejara del pueblo, agradecido de dejar el molesto ruido y terror detrás, y cambiarlo por las pacificas carreteras y el campo, y el brillante sol y los cielos azules, y ese aroma que lo envolvía todo. Pero los disparos y los gritos aun resonaban en su mente. Los rostros de esos hombres no lo dejaban en paz. No los conocía bien. Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Pero los había visto hablando con su abuelo en la cantina, los había visto riendo y cantando con los demás miembros de la resistencia. no eran los primeros en morir, a lo largo de los años muchos miembros habían muerto, pero nunca lo había presenciado, nunca como ahora. Y había sido demasiado doloroso.

Ludwig caminaba en silencio a su lado, al mismo ritmo, algo separado de él, pero aun así sus brazos rozaban ocasionalmente. Ninguno de los dos había roto el silencio desde que dejaron el pueblo. "¿Qué cosa hicieron, Ludwig?" preguntó Feliciano finalmente. "¿Qué hicieron mal? ¿Cuál fue su error?"

El rostro de Ludwig se contorsionó, pareciendo en conflicto y apenado. "Ellos… ellos eran conspiradores en contra de la armada alemana. Eran nuestro enemigos."

Feliciano sintió una daga en su pecho. Enemigos. La situación reciente en la plaza había sacado ciertas cosas a relucir. Y ahora eran diferentes. Eran dolorosamente claras. Ludwig era su enemigo. Y si él alguna vez descubría que Feliciano era parte de la resistencia, sólo Dios sabía cómo iría a acabar. Ludwig era leal a su país. Seguramente eso sería más importante para él que algunas tardes que pasó con un insignificante italiano de pueblo. A lo mejor, Feliciano había sido a penas una interesante distracción, y cuando descubriera la verdad, Ludwig lo arrastraría en frente de la Gestapo sin ninguna compasión. Acusándolo de traidor. Y lo que era peor era que su mayor miedo no era la muerte, sino que Ludwig solo pensara en él como en el enemigo. Tragó saliva dolorosamente.

"¿Y se lo merecían? ¿Crees que lo merecían?"

"No importa lo que yo crea."

"!Claro que importa!" Feliciano se paró en frente de Ludwig, obligándolo a detenerse. "¿Por qué siempre crees que lo que piensas no importa? Claro que importan. Tus pensamientos y opiniones importan. ¿Qué crees, Ludwig? No me refiero a lo que se supone que debes pensar. Esos hombres sólo hacían lo que pensaban era mejor para su país. Igual que tú. ¿Crees que merecían la tortura y morir?" Feliciano sabía que estaba hablando demasiado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Un pánico silencioso comenzó a crecer. Porque si Ludwig en realidad pensaba como dijo…. Si supiera lo que Feliciano era entonces…

"No" dijo Ludwig inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a Feliciano con la velocidad de su respuesta. "Ser torturado…, ser ejecutado públicamente… NO, no se lo merecían."

Feliciano suspiró aliviado. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Lovino siempre decía que lloraba demasiado. Pero Feliciano no podía evitarlo. Cuando estaba feliz, reía. Cuando estaba triste, lloraba. Siempre dejaba que el mundo conociera sus emociones, aunque se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo peligroso que eso era. Pero no podía ocultar esto. No se suponía que el día fuera así. Se suponía que debía terminar su café, ir a la tienda, comprar leche, luego encontrarse con Ludwig bajo el árbol, luego ir a casa junto a Lovino y su abuelo, y luego…

"Feliciano."

Feliciano se obligó a remover sus manos de su cara, esperando que Ludwig no notara sus evidentes lágrimas. Ludwig se veía tan mal como Feliciano se sentía. Ludwig miró al suelo, luego al horizonte, y finalmente arriba al cielo. "¿Cómo dices 'cielo' en italiano?" preguntó- Feliciano no respondió, pero observó a Ludwig en silencio. Un breve silencio se hizo presente, pero Ludwig continuó. "Nuestras clases de idioma, ¿recuerdas? No te habrás olvidado, Feliciano. Me gustaría saber cómo decir 'cielo' en italiano."

"Oh…" dijo Feliciano tratando de pensar correctamente. "Se dice 'cielo'. Es igual."

"¿Y nube?"

"…Nuvola" respondió Feliciano algo confundido.

"Nuvola. Suena bonito." Ludwig le sonrió, y el corazón de Feliciano dio un salto en su pecho. "En alemán se dice 'Volke'. ¿Puedes decirlo?"

Para cuando llegaron al roble, las constantes preguntas de Ludwig casi hicieron a Feliciano olvidar los desagradables incidentes de la mañana. No mucho después, cuando estaban sentados contra el árbol de roble, con el sol descendiendo por el cielo, fue cuando Feliciano había olvidado todo por completo, excepto a la persona que tenía sentada delante de él.

"no, Ludwig!" gritó aguantando la risa. "Lo dices muy fuerte. Es más suave. Así. Albero*"

Ludwig intentó de nuevo. Su rostro lleno de determinación. "Albero."

Esta vez Feliciano no contuvo la risa. Ludwig no tenía esperanzas. "o, mio dio. ¡No! Tienes que presionar tus labios aquí…" se inclinó hacia al frente y gentilmente posó sus dedos los labios de Ludwig. Por unos segundos su mirada se perdió en la boca del alemán y la textura que sentía al tocarlos. Luego retiró la mano dubitativamente. "Ascolti, escucha. Albero."

Ludwig frunció el ceño, y frustrado se recostó contra el árbol. "!Eso es lo que digo!"

"No, claro que no. ¡Suena como si estuvieras gritando!"

"! Y tú como si lo estuvieras cantando !"

Feliciano se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Muy bien. Entonces inténtalo de nuevo, como si estuvieras cantando."

Ludwig lo miró como si estuviera desquiciado. Alzó sus ojos al cielo, suspiró, y repitió. "Albero"

"!Esatto!" gritó Feliciano encantado. " ¿Ves? ¡Puedes hacerlo!"

"¿Por qué ustedes, italianos, deben decir todo como si estuvieran en medio de una ópera?"

Feliciano rió sonoramente. " !Lo dices como si fuera malo! ¿Pero no sería hermoso que la vida fuera como una ópera? Con la gente haciendo cosas tan dramáticas e impulsivas por el otro. Las óperas siempre son tan hermosas y románticas."

"Pero siempre terminan en tragedia." Aclaró Ludwig. Feliciano se sintió algo derrotado, y bajo la mirada a su canasta. "P-pero con un montón de romance y cantos antes." Añadió rápidamente. Feliciano sonrió con amargura.

"¿No crees que todo el cante y romance hace que el final valga la pena?"

"Tal vez…. Algunas cosas simplemente valen el riesgo."

Las palabras de Ludwig enviaron una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aliento, y sin palabras. Valer el riesgo…. Él pensó que sabía lo que ponía en riesgo. Que Ludwig descubriera que era Resistenza y lo entregara. Pero era mucho más que eso. Ahora se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir viéndolo. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo más Ludwig se encontraría ahí. Se preguntaba cuantos pilotos alemanes morían en cada misión. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de cuan corto era el tiempo que podría pasar con Ludwig. Feliciano podía sentir las lágrimas formarse de nuevo. Parpadeo varias veces y apartó la cara, esperando que la brisa secara sus ojos.

"Estas inusualmente callado de repente."

La vos de Ludwig sacudió a Feliciano de sus pensamientos. Se forzó a sonreír, pero sin atreverse a mirar a Ludwig. Dolía demasiado. "Sólo me hacía unas preguntas…., es decir, realmente me gusta estar contigo, como ahorita. Desde luego, estoy seguro que debes tener muchas ocupaciones pero, pareces desocupado en las tardes…. ¿quiere decir que vuelas en la noche?"

"Usualmente peleamos en el día. Pero últimamente hemos estado contrarrestando a los británicos en misiones nocturnas,"

"O sea que durante el día… ¿a tus superiores no les importa dónde estás?"

"Los oficiales están permitidos a cierta libertas. Y soy uno de los mejores pilotos, además. Mientras continúe haciendo bien mi trabajo, no les importa que haga con mi tiempo libre." Cuando Ludwig lo dijo, no sonó jactancioso. Sonó como un hecho. "Me gusta pasear por este lado del campo. Me recuerda a mi hogar."

"¿Y vas a ir esta noche también?" preguntó Feliciano, tratando de sonar desinteresado, conteniendo un montón de emociones que amenazaban con sobrellenarlo. "¿Vas hoy a…." Feliciano no sabía que palabra usar. "….a pelear?"

"Sí." Contestó Ludwig suavemente. "También iré hoy."

"Ten cuidado…. Y regresa a salvo, ¿sí?" Feliciano sabía que era una cosa tonta de decir, pero lo decía en serio. Sus ojos se negaban a secarse, y trató de ocultarlo jugando con su canasta. No estaba muy seguro de lo que buscaba, simplemente necesitaba algo que hacer con sus manos. Lo primero que sacó de la canasta fue su pequeña bandera blanca, y sintió que el rojo de sus mejillas podría quemarlo. La guardó inmediatamente de vuelta, esperando que Ludwig no la hubiera visto.

"¿Por qué cargas eso?

No era su día de suerte. "Oh, pues… la mayoría de los alemanes no hablan español ni italiano. Pero una bandera blanca se entiende en todos lados." Feliciano recordó a los hombres de la SS, y se preguntó si funcionaría en ellos. "Ludwig, ¿cómo digo 'me rindo' en alemán?"

Ludwig pareció a duras penas sorprendido, me respondió de todos modos. "Supongo que podrías decir 'Kamerad'"

Feliciano sonrió débilmente, "Supongo que nunca antes lo has dicho, ¿cierto?"

Ludwig alzó una ceja. "Pues, no, no en ese contexto. No. y no creo que nunca lo diga."

Feliciano sintió una pequeña ola de vergüenza y miró al césped. "debo parecerte tan tonto."

"No." Ludwig lo dijo con tanta intensidad que Feliciano casi se asusta. Ludwig se sonrojó ante su propia respuesta y miró sus manos. Feliciano lo miró.

"Apuesto a que no le tienes miedo a nada." Dijo Feliciano. Después de todo, Ludwig era un piloto de ataque. Se ponía en las situaciones más peligrosas a diario. ¿Cómo podría entender él sus ridículos miedos?

"Todos siente temor alguna vez. Si no hay temor, no hay coraje."

"Nunca lo había pensado así."

"Creo que podrías ser muy valiente si fuera necesario."

Feliciano alzó la mirada, en shock. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así antes. Sonrió, su estómago con pequeños nudos. "Danke."

"Bitte schön" dijo Ludwig mientras examinaba el césped. "Tu alemán es bastante bueno."

"No, ¡no lo es realmente!"

"Es mejor que mi italiano."

"¿No es acaso una asombrosa coincidencia que ambos hablemos español? Imagínalo, de otra manera nunca hubiéramos podido hablar, y nunca hubiera sabido que existía un amable, maravilloso piloto alemán llamado Ludwig, con quien es muy agradable hablar, que le gusta como canto, t tiene unos ojos azules tan hermosos." A penas terminó se preguntó si a lo mejor había dicho demasiado. El silencio se hizo presente excepto por el ulular de la brisa. Una vez más los ojos de Ludwig lo atraparon en un trance irrenunciable. Feliciano estaba sorprendido por la mirada que había en ellos. Como si Ludwig estuviera luchando consigo mismo, una mirada que él ya había visto antes. Y de repente Feliciano fue sacudido por la comprensión de cuan seriamente peligrosa era toda esta situación. Peligrosa para su familia. Para su vida. Para su corazón. Sí, sólo Dios sabía cómo terminaría esto. Pero Feliciano sabía que no tenía otra opción más que seguir adelante y descubrirlo. Porque le era simplemente imposible alejarse.

"Tengo que irme." Dijo Ludwig de repente, cortante. "La regla es que debo regresar para la puesta del sol."

"Oh…" susurró Feliciano, decepcionado. Era igual que ayer. Pero entonces Ludwig levantó su mano, dudoso, y lentamente la colocó sobre la mejilla de Feliciano. Y Feliciano estuvo seguro de que su corazón se detendría ahí mismo, en ese instante.

"¿Estarás bien regresando a casa?"

"Yo…yo…." Por primera vez en su vida, Feliciano estaba seguro de que no recordaba cómo hablar. La mano de Ludwig era pesada pero cálida, gentilmente apoyada en su mejilla, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera querer interrumpir esa sensación. Tragó saliva y se obligó a responder. "Sí." Fue todos lo que pudo decir. Ludwig retiró su mano, dejando a Feliciano con una sensación de vacio. Cuando Ludwig se levantó, Feliciano tuvo que contenerse y resistir el impuslo que le decía que se levantara y lo detuviera. Que no lo dejara ir. Tenía miedo de dejarlo ir. Miedo de lo que podría significar. "Me veras aquí mañana también, ¿cierto? Claro que sí. Dí que sí. Tienes que decir que sí."

"Trataré. Ya es tarde, deberías volver a casa. Tu hermano y abuelo estarán preocupados." Ludwig se alejó unos cuantos pasos del árbol. "Bella, ciao."

"Bello."

Ludwig se detuvo, pero no se volteó. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Eh, pues…es 'bello'. 'Bella' es femenino. Y yo no soy mujer, Ludwig."

Ludwig se dio media vuelta, despacio, luciendo confundido, triste, y algo emocionado al mismo tiempo. Feliciano de pronto sonrió que había dicho más de lo que quiso. "No, no lo eres." Ludwig sonrió apenas. "Mis disculpas. Bello, ciao."

Esto hizo que el corazón de Feliciano doliera. Lo hizo sentir feliz y emocionado, y asustado, y solitario, e inseguro, y al mismo tiempo tan increíblemente maravilloso. Lo hizo sentir de más maneras de la alguna vez hubiera imaginado sentir. "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart." Susurró impulsivamente, sin saber si Ludwig lo había oído o no. Lo siguiente fue ver como Ludwig se alejaba a través del campo, dejando a Feliciano sentado solo contra el árbol, sintiendo como si el mundo se acabara porque Ludwig se iba otra vez. El viento empezó a coger velocidad, y se sentía correntoso a su alrededor. No se movió sino hasta que Ludwig se hubo alejado completamente, caminando en dirección de la carretera, y perdiéndose se vista.

Feliciano corrió todo el camino de vuelta a casa, tratando de vencer a la creciente oscuridad, pero para cuando hubo llegado a su patio delantero, ya estaba completamente oscuro. ¡Maldición, qué tarde era!. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicar semejante atraso a su abuelo? A medio camino se detuvo, una corriente de terror corriendo por su espalda. Las luches estaban apagadas. La puerta estaba cerrada. El pulso de Feliciano se incrementó hasta que creyó oírlo sonar en sus oídos, sintiéndose enfermo por el miedo que corría por sus venas. Pero cuando finalmente pudo moverse, corrió.

Feliciano abrió la puerta delantera de par en par y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. "¿Abuelo? ¡abuelo! Lovino, ¿estás ahí?" No hubo respuesta. Corrió hacia la vacía cocina, a través del pasillo, chequeó las habitaciones, y corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al ático. Todo estaba vacío. Corrió desesperado hasta la sala, su respiración acelerándose, con un poco de sudor en su frente y sintiendo nuevamente que todo era irreal. Su mente giró como un torbellino de miedo y pensamientos horribles. Su abuelo y Lovino debieron haber regresado hace horas. ¿y si habían sido capturados? ¿Y si la Policía Secreta los tenía? ¿Y si estaban siendo torturados ahora mismo? ¿O si serían ejecutados en la plaza en la mañana igual que los partidistas que vio hoy? Feliciano no sabía que pensar. Una ola de frio y pánico amenazó con poseerlo y dominarlo.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta delantera siendo abierta, se dio media vuelta, encontrándose a su abuelo entrando a través de ella. Sus rodillas temblaron de alivio, pero aun así se lanzó de inmediato a los brazos de su abuelo. Estaba tan aliviado. "!Abuelo! pensé que te habían atrapado, "Pensé que iban a torturarte! ¡Pensé que te dispararían! Pensé… pensé que estabas muerto…. Mi Dios, ¿Dónde está Lovino? ¿Lo atrapó la SS? Oh, mi Dios, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Feliciano, para, para, ya calmate." Su abuelo lo tomó de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara. "Vamos, respira. Tu hermano está bien. Todos están bien".

Feliciano asintió en silencio, intentando disipar el miedo aun presente en su cabeza. "Pero es que… es tan tarde y estaba preocupado…."

"Sabes que demoro a veces. ¿Sucedió algo?" roma le dio aquella mirada que siempre usaba cuando sabía que algo estaba mal. Feliciano por su parte, sabía que era inútil tratar de esconderlo. Respiró profundo antes de hablar.

"Hoy en la plaza…. La policía alemana, la SS, ellos… pues… habían dos hombres y…e-entonces…" Feliciano no pudo terminar la oración. Roma suspiró y volvió a abrazarlo.

"Oh, Feli. Lo siento tanto. ¿Acaso viste..?"

"No, Lud… digo, m-me aleje del pueblo c-cuando los vi acercándose. P-pero oí…. Oí todo lo que decían, y escuché disparos y…" Feliciano rápidamente se secó las lágrimas que volvían a brotar de sus ojos. "Pero te traje esto." Sacó el sobre que le habían dado en la mañana y se lo dio a su abuelo. "¿Ves? Hice mi trabajo, tal como dije que haría…"

"Eres un buen chico, Feli. Lo hiciste bien." Roma agarró el sobre y le dio una palmada a Feliciano. "sé que es difícil a veces. Pero tú sabes por qué lo hacemos."

"sí, abuelo. Por una Italia libre." Feliciano rompió el abrazo, sintiéndose culpable de repente. Si tan sólo su abuelo supiera con quien había pasado toda la tarde, no sería tan amable. De hecho asustaba a Feliciano tan sólo pensar como reaccionaría. La situación en la que Feliciano se metía más cada día era realmente peligrosa, imposible. Y lo peor es que no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Incluso en ese momento, sólo podía pensar en ver a Ludwig de nuevo.

Su abuelo le sonrió una vez más, confiado, ignorante.

"Vamos, Feliciano. Prendamos las luches y hagamos la cena."

Feliciano asintió, siguiendo a Roma hasta la cocina. Entonces recordó algo. "Espera. Abuelo, ¿dónde está Lovino?

"Estará aquí pronto. Se demorará más porque se hirió el tobillo." Respondió su abuelo al mismo tiempo que seleccionaba la pasta y tomates que irían a usar.

"¿Se hirió el tobillo?" preguntó, la preocupación llenándolo nuevamente.

"Oh, pero no es nada, realmente." Cogió un cuchillo de la pared y empezó a picar los tomates en trozos pequeños. "Sólo se resbaló de una roca, el muy tonto. A veces le pasa eso. Pero como ya estábamos tarde quería llegar a casa rápido y ver que estuvieras bien, así que deje que Antonio lo ayudara." Roma se detuvo, incluso detuvo el cuchillo en el aire. Congelado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro mostró desagrado. "hum… tal vez esa no fue la mejor idea.., ahora que lo pienso."

Feliciano contuvo su risa al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un sartén a Roma. Se sintió un poco mal por Antonio, pues sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo sólo por atreverse a darle una ayudadita a Lovino. Nuevamente su mirada se posó en las manos de su abuelo, y se preocupó por Antonio por un motivo totalmente diferente. "Eh.. abuelo…" Se acercó y tomó el cuchillo de sus manos. "Yo me encargo de los tomates, ¿sí?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

* * *

><p>*Albero: árbol.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, un capi mas que termino! Se que mis updates no son muy regulares pero ha habido inonvenientes. Todo el mes será así, pero con suerte en septiembre podre volver a subir regularmente como siempre XD<strong>

**A los que m dijeron que m recuperara d mi calamitosa situación de la vez anterior, gracias! Son unos amores**** en verdad ayudo mucho n.n**

**Agradezco los reviews de todo stedes, si¡ e hacen sentir ganas de seguir con esto n.n**

**Y algo mas, si les interea me gustaría que leyeran un gerita mio… es más corto y mucho menos wow q este, pero aun así me haría muy feliz que lo lean. Se llama: ¿Qué es amor, Italia? Aki el link:**

**.net/s/7130684/1/Que_es_amor_Italia**

**Ciao minna, los amo, aurevoir, hasta la próxima!**

**Alla prossima! auf wiedersehen! XD**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Hey… antes q nada sorry por la tardanza de este capi, la verdad, surgio algo horrible D:

El capi YA estaba escrito, TODO, solo me faltaba el ultimo párrafo y publicarlo, vale_ eso como hace dos o tres semana, y al dia sgt cuando voy a terminarlo, el archivo NO estaba!

Aparentemente mi computadora gay borro el archivo porq le puso el mismo nombre a otra historia… tipo q cuando fui a revisar pues me salió OTRA de mis fics! No auf wiesersehen!

Kise MORIR! Fue tan frustrante! Porq además yo llevo 6 fics al mismo tiempo, SEIS, y pues eso fue la muerte. Reescribirlo me daría tanta pereza y me quitaría TANTO tiempo… asi q decidi regalarle esta fic a otra persona pa q ella lo continue y suba desde su cuenta… eso como hace una semana, pero desde entonces no s nada de ella.

Y yo pues me siento mal con USTEDES porq en verdad keria traducir esta fics, pero con eso q paso y q estoy en examenes, y ensayos y cosas y hartos deberes porq ya este es mi ultimo anio (me graduo en enero) pues la verdad no he tenido tiempo de seguirla.

Aunk ya me dio ganas de continuarla! Leyendo sus reviews pues me sentí en la obligación de continuar cueste lo q cueste e_e (exepto mi graduación!) y pues, q dicen? PUEDO seguir con la fic, pero tendrían q esperar bastante entre capis D: especialmente para este pues estoy hasta el cuello y de todas mis fics me kerien matar por la demora D:

Sale? Q dicen? La continuo asi tarde, o la dejo y q esa otra autora la continue?

Por favor dejen su sincera opinión.

Con mi kokoro,

shoujolovesUSUK


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano se encontraba recostado en un amplio campo de césped bañado por el sol, Ludwig estaba a su lado, sonriendo; un rayo de luz anaranjada hacia que su cabello tornara a color oro. En un suave movimiento tomó a Feliciano, acercándolo hacia él con brazos cálidos, fuertes. Feliciano contuvo la respiración, y corrió sus dedos por el dorado cabello de Ludwig. Se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de este recorrer su cuello. Alrededor suyo todo era silencio…. Como si no existiera nadie más en todo el mundo. Feliciano hizo su cabeza para atrás y gimió despacio. "Ludwig..."

Un sonido ensordecedor resonó en sus oídos y Feliciano abrió los ojos de par en par, disgustado por la suave luz que entraba por la ventana. Le tomó un par de minutos recordar donde estaba, y cuando lo hizo, pudo escuchar la agitada respiración de Lovino rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. Se dio media vuelta para observar como Lovino cojeaba de la puerta al armario, tomaba el tomate de vidrio que Antonio le había dado, y lo tomaba firmemente en su mano, sólo para arrojarlo con toda su fuerzas al segundo después. Feliciano lo miró confundido y se obligó a sentarse, dejando atrás los últimos vestigios de sueño. "Lovino, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Lovino ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Sólo se hincó de rodillas, con linterna en mano, y empezó a buscar entre los pedazos de vidrio roto hasta encontrar algo. Levantó el pequeño objeto hacia la luz y lo observó con fijeza, sin moverse, casi sin aliento, antes de cerrar su mano sobre el y llevarlo a su pecho. Sin pensarlo, rió con amargura. "Bastardo."

Feliciano se levantó de la cama, confundido y preocupado. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Nada. No es nada. Absolutamente nada." Lovino se llevó las manos a su cabeza brevemente. "oh. Dios, no es nada…., en verdad."

Feliciano se arrodilló alado de él, tomando su mano y abriéndola para ver que contenía. Adentro se encontraba un anillo de plata, sencillo. Feliciano lo tomó y lo sostuvo ante la luz, sin que Lovino reclamara, con cuidado examinándolo entre sus dedos. Había letras en el interior. Feliciano leyó en voz alta, aunque estaba en otro idioma. "Maite Zaitut. ¿Qué significa?"

"Nada." Lovino repitió con firmeza. "Sólo olvidalo." Le arrebató el anillo de las manos y lo guardó en su bolsillo violentamente. "Sólo olvida que lo viste, y yo lo olvidaré también, y ambos olvidaremos que esto alguna vez pasó." De alguna manera Feliciano sintió que ya no hablaba del anillo.

"¿Qué olvide lo que pasó? Lovino, ¿Qué pasó?"

Lovino sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie. "Nada." Repitió.

"¿Qué hora es¡ ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿Y Antonio? ¿Dónde está? El abuelo dijo que te habías lastimado el tobillo, ¿estás bien? Parece que estuvieras a punto de caer.."

"Feliciano," dijo Lovino mientras cojeaba de vuelta a su cama. "es hora de dormir."

Feliciano asintió si muchas ganas, dándose cuenta que Lovino no hablaría más por ahora. "¿Al menos me dejas curarte el tobillo? Puedo ponerte vendas…? Lovino respondió, pero el sonido fue ahogado por una almohada. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Dije, que Antonio ya lo hizo. Ahora, duérmete."

Feliciano sonrió. Rápidamente barrió los vidrios rotos y los desechó, un poco decepcionado mientras lo veía caer en el tacho. Era una lástima que Lovino hubiera tenido que romper algo tan hermoso sólo para descubrir que contenía. Maite Zaitut. Tendría que averiguar que significaba. Feliciano suspiró y se trepó a su cama, esperando poder regresar al mismo sueño del cual se había despertado.

El viento helado acompañaba a Feliciano mientras caminaba por la fría brisa matutina. El invierno hasta ahora había sido bastante templado, y aunque el día anterior había estado bastante caluroso, la temperatura había cambiado abruptamente en la noche. Feliciano incluso podía ver la nieve coronando las montañas. Junto con la nueva brisa, nubes oscuras se habían apoderado del horizonte, y Feliciano las miraba intranquilo mientras caminaba por la carretera. Nunca le habían agradado las tormentas de invierno; con la lluvia congelante, la luz cegadora de los rayos y los truenos que hacían eco en las montañas y regresaban aún más potentes. Cuando Feliciano era niño, Roma solía decirle que los truenos eran los Dioses luchando, y eso lo asustaba aún más.

Feliciano estaba bastante seguro de que Ludwig no lo estaría esperando tan temprano, pero aun así se dirigió al árbol de siempre. Cuando distinguió aquella silueta de cabello rubio y uniforme militar a la distancia, su corazón dio un vuelco, y corrió.

"!Ludwig! Ludwig, ¡viniste!" Feliciano se tropezó al mismo tiempo que llegaba al árbol y reía sin aliento, Ludwig atrapándolo para que no cayera.

"Con cuidado." Dijo Ludwig, pero sus labios sonrieron levemente.

"Estaba preocupado de que no regresa-" Feliciano se detuvo. "Estaba preocupado de que estuvieras muy ocupado."

"Estoy ocupado… pero no lo suficiente para no venir." Ludwig se encogió de hombros impotentemente. "Sólo una cosa me impediría venir."

Esas palabras hicieron que Feliciano se estremeciera, llenándolo de horror. No quería preguntar cuál sería esa cosa… no quería pensar en eso hoy. Hoy, quería olvidarse de los peligros, de lo que es correcto, y lo que no. hoy, sólo quería estar con Ludwig. Miró hacia abajo y notó con una sacudida, que Ludwig aun lo sostenía de los brazos. Ludwig se dio cuenta igual, y bajo sus manos de inmediato, su rostro volviéndose rojo. "L-lo siento, yo…"

"Ven conmigo." Feliciano no dio tiempo a que Ludwig terminará su oración, pensara demasiado y terminara avergonzado. "Quiero enseñarte un lugar." Tomó la mano de Ludwig , dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar a través del campo. "Te gusta caminar, ¿cierto? Eso es bueno, ya que está un poco lejos. Ah, pero no te preocupes, llegaremos antes del mediodía… ¡No voy a llevarte a las montañas, Ludwig!"

"Eh… ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Ludwig intentando esconder su sorpresa.

"!Si te dijera no sería sorpresa!"

"¿Es sorpresa?"

Feliciano rió alegremente. "!Lo es ahora!" de hecho Feliciano no estaba seguro de a dónde iban. Pero estaba seguro de que encontrarían el lugar perfecto. Un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos, donde solo ambos existieran. Un lugar lo suficientemente lejos, que para cuando hubieran ido y regresado, hubieran pasado todo el día juntos.

Usualmente este campo estaría bien podado, pero últimamente no había habido tiempo para esas labores. El césped verde se alzaba hasta sus rodillas, volviéndose amarillo cuando el sol ocasionalmente se asomaba entre las oscuras nubes. Feliciano estaba aliviado de ver que las más oscuras permanecían a la distancia.

La mano de Ludwig permanecía calida y firme en la suya, mientras caminaban lado a lado, y se preguntaba si también hoy se perdería de ir a la tienda. Y en verdad, eso esperaba. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podría no preferir pasar el día paseando por el campo, cogido de manos con Ludwig? Se sentía como si pudieran seguir avanzando… avanzando hacia las montañas, lejos de todo y todos…, y nunca regresar. Le echó un vistazo a Ludwig, sólo para encontrarlo mirando también. Ambos apartaron la mirada rápidamente.

"El clima ha cambiado bastante." Dijo Ludwig de manera atropellada.

"Dicen que habrá una tormenta antes de primavera." Feliciano se detuvo al recordar que aquella oración era el código que había usado el día anterior. Nerviosamente miró a Ludwig, pero este pareció no notar nada inusual.

"Así parece. ¿Tienes frio?" preguntó Ludwig.

Feliciano negó con su cabeza y sonrió feliz ante la preocupación de Ludwig. "No, estoy bien."

Ludwig asintió. "¿Y…cómo estás? Después de lo de ayer, me refiero. ¿Estás bien, Feliciano?"

Feliciano recordó de pronto los eventos en la pequeña plaza y deseo no haberlo hecho. Se suponía que hoy debía olvidarse de todo. "Pues…sí. Gracias por haber estado ahí para…. Pues… gracias por haber estado ahí." Como Ludwig aún no había soltado su mano, Feliciano se aferró con más fuerza.

"No quería verte así. Tú…. No deberías tener que ver cosas así." Feliciano sintió su corazón saltar, sin embargo mantuvo la mirada en el piso bajo sus pies. El silencio reinó después de eso, por unos minutos. "No todos somos así, ¿sabes?" dijo Ludwig al fin, casi susurrando.

"Lo sé. Por supuesto que tú no eres así." Si Feliciano estaba seguro de algo, más allá de cualquier duda existente, era que Ludwig era uno de los mejores que había conocido, ciertamente. Compararlo por un momento con esos policías en la plaza, cuyo trabajo era torturar y matar, era impensable. "Eres un buen hombre, lo sé."

Ludwig lo mira a prisa, luciendo algo indignado. "Siempre he podido controlar las cosas. Pero aparentemente no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo todo…"

"Pero que cosas dices, Ludwig… Nadie puede controlarlo todo, sin importar cuan fuertes sean. Ni siquiera mi abuelo Roma, y eso que él es el hombre más fuerte que conozco. Una vez un tractor se averió en el campo, y él lo empujó todo el camino de vuelta, conmigo y Lovino encima, gritando para que fuera más rápido."

"Suena parecido a mi abuelo."

Feliciano siempre era feliz escuchando así sea las losas más pequeñas de la vida de Ludwig. Trató de imaginarse al abuelo de Ludwig… si sería alto y fuerte, y apuesto, como él, o si sería tan diferente como Roma era de Feliciano. "Tal vez nuestros abuelos serían amigos si se conocieran."

Ludwig se encogió de hombros, pero no lucía muy convencido. "Quien sabe."

El césped iba reduciendo su tamaño al mismo tiempo que se acercaban al borde, cada vez más corto bajo sus pies. Montones de árboles adornaban el paisaje en frente de ellos, las montañas se alzaban en la distancia, y las pequeñas colinas a los lados eran verdes, parchadas de rojo y amarillo y morado. Ludwig permaneció callado casi siempre, dejando que Feliciano divagara al andar, señalando partes del recorrido al pasar, y mientras empezaban a ascender por colinas. El tanque que había estado varado en la carretera por un año ya, las afueras del pueblo en la distancia, granjas y sembríos haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas conforme subían.

Con su cabeza dando vueltas, su estómago haciéndose nudo, y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, Feliciano sentía los peligros y preocupaciones derretirse detrás de él mientras caminaba lejos de todo con Ludwig. Se sintió casi soñando cuando observó ambas manos aun sujetas… Ludwig no se había soltado. Hizo que Ludwig sostuviera su canasta antes de inclinarse y recoger una flor. De ahí, con cuidado la colocó en la chaqueta de Ludwig. "Ese es un giglio bianco." Ludwig sonrió, y Feliciano se sintió aún más feliz.

"Lirio blanco."

"Esatto!" exclamó Feliciano, sonriendo también. Empezó a enumerar los nombres de las flores que reconocía mientras pasaban. "Y ese es un agno casto, y esas son valeriana rossa. Y, oh, aquí, estas las tenemos en el jardín." Feliciano arrancó una ramita de romero y la colocó junto al lirio. "Se llama rosmarino."

"Son para el recuerdo." Murmuró Ludwig. Feliciano lo observó confundido. "Sale en Hamlet, una obra de Shakespeare." Explicó.

"!Oh!" exclamó Feliciano entendiendo. "Sí, Roma nos leyó eso un par de veces. "Para que tú, amor, recuerdes." Sonrió pensativo. Su abuelo siempre solía leerles obras de Shakespeare. Aunque eso era antes, antes de que la guerra empezara y hubiera cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. "Bien pues, Ludwig, así no me olvidarás!"

"Feliciano, no necesitó una rama de romero para recordarte. Nada jamás podría hacerme olvidarte." Feliciano rió contento al mismo tiempo que Ludwig se aclaraba la garganta, rápido cambiando el tema. "¿Seguro no tienes frio?" preguntó de nuevo.

"No es tanto mientras caminas." Feliciano miró a Ludwig extrañado. Él ya había hecho esa pregunta. "O…¿o es que tú tienes frio?

"No. tus inviernos son bastante templados comparados con los míos."

"¿En serio? ¿Acaso llueve bastante, como en Inglaterra? ¿Tienen mucha nieve? ¿Ah? Oh, Ludwig, ¡mira! ¡Detengámonos aquí!" Feliciano avistó un pequeño matorral, rodeado de árboles, que lucía como una pequeña isla oscura en medio de un mar de verde claro. Rápidamente arrastró a Ludwig con él. Era menos brillante bajo el follaje de los árboles, pero rayos dorados lograban filtrarse entre las hojas, dando acabados de sombra y dorado. Fue en eso cuando finalmente Feliciano soltó la mano de Ludwig, sólo para empezar a recoger hojas y caminar perezosamente. "¿Lo extrañas?" preguntó con curiosidad, mientras torcía una rama entre sus dedos. "¿Tu hogar?"

"Desde luego. Y mucho. Extraño a mi abuelo, y a mi hermano." Ludwig seguía a Feliciano a corta distancia mientras esquivaban las ramas más bajas de los árboles. Parecía como so hoy estuviera simplemente dispuesto a seguirlo donde fuera.

"¿Y a tus amigos?"

Ludwig se rascó la nuca nervioso. "Nunca he tenido muchos amigos."

Feliciano estaba sorprendido. "¿En verdad?"

Ludwig sacudió la cabeza. "Gilbert siempre era el popular. Por lo general la gente parecía asustarse de mí, o algo. Supongo que no habló lo suficiente…." Ludwig se encogió de hombros. " La verdad no lo sé."

Feliciano encontró extraño aquello. A él todo le daba miedo usualmente… y aun así, Ludwig no lo asustaba en absoluto. Se agachó y arranco otra ramita de los arbustos. "Yo tampoco soy muy bueno haciendo amigos. Aunque en mi caso, no es porque no hable… más bien creo que ese es el problema. Es decir, siempre intento ser gentil con las personas, pero al final siempre terminan diciendo 'Cállate' o '¿Por qué eres tan irritante? O 'En verdad no te pareces en nada a tu abuelo, ¿cierto?' … o si no, simplemente me miran extraño y se van. Aunque tú nunca lo haces, claro. Nunca me dices que me calle."

"Eso es porque no quiero que te calles."

Parecía como si Ludwig siempre supiera que exactamente que decir para hacer el corazón de Feliciano contraerse y sus rodillas temblar. Rápidamente se volteó, intentando ocultar la boba sonrisa que se había extendido en su rostro, y continuaba recogiendo ramas. Llegó hasta un árbol donde la rama estaba muy alta, así que saltó varias veces, sus dedos extendiéndose para alcanzar la rama a sólo centímetros de distancia. Pronto su estómago se contrajo cuando escuchó las pisadas de Ludwig detrás de él. Podía respirar la familiar esencia que emanaba de la chaqueta de Ludwig, podía sentir su presencia a sólo centímetros de su espalda. Era casi como una descarga eléctrica. Ludwig se empinó, rozando con su brazo el hombro de Feliciano, y arrancando la pequeña rama del árbol, para después depositarla en la temblorosa mano de Feliciano. Feliciano sólo la observó, sintiéndose mareado, de repente sintiendo esa abrumadora necesidad, el desesperado deseo de tocar a Ludwig. Se dio media vuelta, casi tambaleando. Ludwig estaba tan cerca suyo. Pero no era suficiente. Feliciano se empinó igual y colocó la rama en la camisa de Ludwig, dejando sus dedos reposar sobre su pecho un poco más de lo debido. Ludwig alzó una ceja.

"Pronto tendré una jardinera en mi camisa."

Feliciano rió al mismo tiempo que se obligaba a bajar las manos y mirar el piso. Trató de inhalar hondo, trató de recordar cómo. Tomó un paso nervioso hacia atrás y tembló.

"¿Seguro que no tienes frio?" preguntó Ludwig.

"No,! dijo Feliciano, de pronto escondiendo sus temblorosas manos en sus bolsillos.

Ludwig parecía no muy convencido, sin embargo. "Tu chaqueta no se ve muy cálida."

"Tan solo es más frio bajo los árboles, eso es todo…" ¿Por qué Ludwig seguía preguntándole si tenía frio?

Feliciano escuchó un forcejeó, y alzó la mirada para ver sorprendido como Ludwig se quitaba la chaqueta. Poniéndose rojo, extendió la mano, chaqueta en ella, observando sus pies todo el tiempo. "Toma."

Oh… porque quería darle su chaqueta. Feliciano se mordió el labio. Era un gesto tan cursi… como algo que haría el abuelo Roma para impresionar a las chicas del pueblo. Y aun así, Feliciano sintió como su mundo giraba, su pecho quemaba, y sus labios formaban una sonrisa incontenible. El insistente gesto lo había llenado de una felicidad casi ridícula.

Y entonces miró la chaqueta. El gris militar, las decoraciones en el pecho, las líneas en los hombros, las insignias en el cuello. El lirio y el romero, el Águila y la esvástica. Su estómago se contrajo. ¿Podria ponérsela? ¿y qué significaría eso? Antes de que pudiera aclarar su mente, Ludwig dio un paso al frente, y puso la pesada chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Feliciano pegó un respingo, inhaló profundo, llevando con el aire la tibia esencia. La chaqueta se sentía pesada, y era demasiado ancha para sus hombros. Se rió cuando al pasar los brazos por las mangas, sus manos no llegaban al fondo. Sin dejar de sonreír, miró a Ludwig. Ludwig lo miró de vuelta, sus ojos celestes brillaban. Y Feliciano supo que estaba bien. Porque en ese momento no era una chaqueta militar. Era la chaqueta de Ludwig.

"Ya casi llegamos, Ludwig." Dijo Feliciano, aun sin saber a dónde iban. Aun así, sólo sujetó la ,mano de Ludwig de nuevo y lo sacó de la sombra, hacia el sol y sobre la verde colina. Siguieron subiendo al mismo tiempo que el sol se elevaba y el frio iba desapareciendo. Feliciano no estaba seguro de dónde provenía el calor que sentía: si del sol, la chaqueta, o la mano de Ludwig sujetando la suya inmóvil.

No les tomó mucho hasta que Feliciano encontró un destino aceptable. Un edificio en ruinas asentado en la cima de la montaña. El techo de la vieja estructura, que alguna vez fue una iglesia, se había derrumbado hace ya mucho tiempo. Sólo unos pocos pilares y remanentes de bloques de piedra quedaban, esparcidos en el suelo. Césped y hierbas crecían entre las ranuras de los bloques y se enredaban alrededor de las ventanas.

Feliciano saltó encima de unas cuantas ruinas cercanas, al mismo tiempo que Ludwig lo sostenía de la mano. Apuntó hacia los campos que se extendían bajo ellos, las casas, los caminos y edificios que a la distancia se veían como un pueblo de muñecas. "Mira, Ludwig, ahí está nuestro árbol de roble."

"Sí, es muy hermoso." Dijo Ludwig, sin mirar el paisaje, alzando la vista a Feliciano. "Ten cuidado."

"No seas tonto, Ludwig, me estás cogiendo de la mano, no me voy a caer. Y si así es, me atrapas." Feliciano caminó por encima del muro derrumbado, sosteniéndose de la mano de Ludwig, hasta encontrar un sector donde altos escombros bloqueaban la luz solar. Feliciano sonrió y miró a Ludwig, quien se veía algo preocupado. "Cuéntame más de tu país, cuéntame más de donde vivías."

"De acuerdo, pero solo si te detienes y bajas ahora mismo, antes de que te pase algo."

Feliciano rió y dejó que Ludwig lo ayudara a bajar. Se sentó en la arruinada pared y le indicó a Ludwig con señas que hiciera lo mismo. "¿Entonces?"

"Pues…" comenzó Ludwig mientras se sentaba. "Es pequeño. Y muy parecido a lo que tienes aquí… fincas, y campos y árboles. Y es bastante antiguo también… me parece que hay castillos que datan del sigo quince… También hay una cantina, a la que solía ir todos los domingos con mi familia después de la misa." Ludwig sonrió a penas. "Toda nuestra vida ha sucedido en esa cantina. Y todos se conocen. Nos hemos conocido toda la vida. Es cálido y agradable. Es maravilloso. Es casa."

"Me gustaría conocer eso algún día." Un bajo, ahogado sonido, rompió la quietud de la mañana. El familiar sonido de bombas en la distancia resonó en las montañas, pero Feliciano lo ignoró por completo. "¿Podemos ir algún día, Ludwig?"

Ludwig cerró sus ojos por un momento. "Sí… podemos ir, algún día." En ese instante el sol atravesó las nubes, elevándose por sobre las ruinas atrás de ellos, brillando cálidamente, iluminando el verde césped, las arboledas, los parches de color, los amplios campos, y las casas colina abajo. Observando el hermoso paisaje, Feliciano podía entender el amor de Ludwig por su hogar; su necesidad de lucha por protegerlo, servir en su nombre. Feliciano lo entendía perfectamente.

"Apuesto a que tu pueblo es hermoso así como este, Ludwig." Dijo Feliciano en un suspiro. Lindo, hermoso, glorioso… al igual que este día, que el quería durara por siempre. "!Oh, ya se! ¡Le tomaré una foto de recuerdo! Y luego te la daré, ¿si?" Feliciano rápidamente sacó su cámara de la canasta que Ludwig sostenía. La alzó y la apuntó hacia la impactante vista en frente de ellos. Ludwig se inclinó para tener un mejor ángulo.

"¿Y eso?"

"La cámara de mi abuelo, ¿no es genial?" la cámara en sí era para situaciones especiales en las que tuviera que tomar fotos de posiciones estratégicas. Feliciano sin embargo, gustaba de tomar fotos de pájaros y flores y chicas lindas. "Lovino me enseño a revelar las fotos y todo. ¡Sonrie!" Ludwig no sonrió, pero Feliciano le tomó la foto de cualquier manera. "Bien, ahora tomame tú una."

Feliciano presionó la cámara en la mano de Ludwig, tratando de no pensar en la ironía de darle a un alemán una cámara que se suponía debía ser usada en su contra. Sólo sonrió, casi riendo cuando la foto fue tomada. "La revelare hoy y te las enseñaré mañana." Feliciano esperó que Ludwig le devolviera la cámara, pero solo la examinó entre sus manos, observándola con cuidado. Y aspi fue hasta que Feliciano le echó una mirada confundida.

"Esta es una buena cámara. Una de las mejores, de hecho."

"¿En serio? Realmente no sé mucho al respecto… aparatos como eso suelen confundirme. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que la radio funcione como se debe… casi siempre término oyendo gente gritando en ruso. Y la primera vez que me dejaron usar un teléfono, termine teniendo una conversación de media hora con un hombre en Dublín. Era muy amable pero seguía llamándome Fred." Ludwig rió, y Feliciano sintió su corazón acelerarse. Muy raras veces oía esa maravillosa, profunda risa.

"Bien, en todo caso es una excelente máquina." Ludwig regresó la cámara a la canasta. "Y tú eres un extraño, maravilloso hombre, Feliciano. Tú eres…" Ludwig lo observó, de esa manera que confundía a Feliciano, lo fascinaba, y lo ponía nervioso, todo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera. "Haces que me cuestione todo lo que alguna vez creí saber."

"Hum… ¿Lo siento?" dijo Feliciano, sin saber si esa era la respuesta correcta.

"No lo hagas." Ludwig sonrió, y Feliciano no pudo contener su alegría, tanto que estaba casi seguro de que explotaría de felicidad pronto. No era posible sentirse así solo por estar sentado, hablando con alguien, y de hecho, Feliciano no podía recordad ningún otro momento en el que se hubiera sentido más feliz. Había sido un espléndido día. Se preguntó si así era como Lovino se sentiría alrededor de Antonio si tan solo se calmara un poco… lo que le recordó…

"Ludwig," dijo Feliciano mirándolo. "Maite Zaitut." Ludwig pasó de blanco, a rojo, a pálido, y hasta pareció que iba a caerse. Empezó a tartamudear una respuesta, pero Feliciano lo interrumpió primero. "¿Sabes lo qué significa?" Ludwig hizo un pausa, cerró los ojos, y exhaló prolongadamente.

"Oh...ya veo." Sacudió su cabeza casi riendo. "¿Cómo así preguntas?"

"¿Sabes lo que significa? Creo que podría ser catalán…."

"Casi. Es vasco. Un dialecto español."

Feliciano estaba asombrado. "¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que hablas vasco? Eso no es justo, Ludwig, así es lógico que aprendas tan fácil el italiano cuando a mí el alemán se me hace tan difícil…"

"No hablo vasco." Lo interrumpió Ludwig. "Es sólo que mi hermano y yo teníamos un amigo que era español, y él sabía todos esos dialectos. Antes de la guerra, nos enseñó unas cuantas palabras."

"Oh." Feliciano casi sintió vergüenza. A lo cual no estaba acostumbrado. "Pero entiendes 'Maite Zaitut'?"

Ludwig se puso rojo de nuevo. "Bueno pues, quiere decir… aunque puedo estar equivocado, claro… quiere decir 'te amo'." Tradujo apuradamente. Feliciano no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

"Oh…" Feliciano miró hacia el cielo. "Te amo… ¿en serio?"

"Sí." Ludwig se movió incómodo y arregló su cabello como si de un tic se tratara.

"Oh." Así que Antonio amaba a Lovino. Feliciano no estaba realmente sorprendido. Aunque eso seguro explicaba muchas cosas. Y además era bastante obvio, si lo pensaba. No había dudas de por qué Roma estaba preocupada. Tal vez temía que Lovino escapara con Antonio a España. Dejo de pensar en eso y le echó una mirada a Ludwig, quien no apartaba los ojos del suelo. "'¿Cómo dices 'te amo' en alemán?"

"Bien, pues…es.." Ludwig quedó rígido y tomó una inhalación profunda. "Ich liebe dich." Respondió Ludwig tan despacio que Feliciano apenas pudo oírlo.

"¿Disculpa?"

Ludwig miró hacia los campos, luego apretó su mano en un puño y finalmente se giró para estar cara a cara con Feliciano. "Ich liebe dich."

Feliciano se paralizó, capturado por esos ojos más claros que el cielo. Ludwig estaba tan cerca. Tan cálido. Tan real. Tan todo… "Ti amo." Ludwig se sonrojó aún más y Feliciano tartamudeó un poco, tratando de excusarse, ya que se dio cuenta que lo decía en serio. Lo decía en serio, como nada que hubiera dicho antes. "E-en italiano es 'Ti amo'."

"Ti amo."

Feliciano se estremeció al oír esas palabras, aunque sabía que Ludwig tan solo repetía. Un silencio familiar se posó a su alrededor, cargado de esperanza y tensión, confusión e incertidumbre. Fue abruptamente cortado que un rugir potente atravesó el cielo. Feliciano alzó la mirada, y vio como varios aviones sobrevolaban en formación triangular por sobre sus cabezas. Aun no se había acostumbrado al hecho de que últimamente había aviones sobrevolando a cada hora.

"Esos son nuestros." Dijo Ludwig, con una pequeña muestra de orgullo y alivio en su voz.

"Wow." Dijo Feliciano, observando a los aviones desaparecer en la distancia tan rápido como aparecieron. "¿Es así como se ve tu avión, Ludwig?"

"Sí,"

"¿Cómo se siente volar en uno de esos?"

"Es como…" Ludwig pausó por un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas. "No hay palabras. Ni en ingles ni en alemán ni en español. Es… indescriptible."

"Lo amas. Amas volar." Era obvio cuando Ludwig hablaba de algo importante. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad y su rostro se emblandecía. Era absorbente.

"Lo es todo para mi."

Todo. Feliciano asintió y sin notarlo arrancó una rama que crecía en la pared. Escuchaba el gentil sonido del viendo silbando entre la hierba mientras el sonar de los aviones desaparecía por completo. Entonces respiró profundo, habiendo decidido algo. Algunas cosas simplemente valen el riesgo… "¿Tienes una novia, Ludwig?" Estaba bastante seguro de que Ludwig ya la hubiera mencionado de haberla tenido, aun así Feliciano no encontraba otra forma de preguntar lo que quería saber.

"No." dijo Ludwig firmemente. "La única chica en mi vida es mi Messerschmitt."

"¿Quién es Mrs. Schmitt?"

Ludwig casi rió. "No, no. me refiero a mi avión. Es un Messerschmitt Bf 109. Su nombre es Greta, y es una ella."

"¿Tu avión se llama Greta?"

"Sí."

"Greta Schmitt."

Esta vez Ludwig si rió, y con ganas. "Sólo Greta. Todos nombramos a nuestros aviones… Son muy especiales para nosotros."

"Oh. Pero entonces no hay ninguna chica…especial, ¿cierto?" Feliciano estaba consciente de que se metía en aguas peligrosas, pero no se iba a detener.

Ludwig respondió despacio. "No."

"¿Cómo así?"

Los ojos de Ludwig parecieron alarmarse, mirando aprensivamente a Feliciano. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"!Nada!" dijo rápidamente, inclinándose hacia atrás, alarmado. Así que Ludwig en verdad podía ser intimidante…" NO quise… es decir, es sólo que.. tú eres tan agradable y todo, así que pensé que tendrías novia… Lamento si te moleste, realmente no lo pensé bien."

Su mirada se atenuó y suspiró, mirando al piso. "No, lo siento. Yo, simplemente… n-no tengo una novia."

"¿Y por qué? Preguntó Feliciano con cuidado."

"Porque bueno…" dijo poniéndose en guardia de nuevo, muy lejos de lo relajado que estaba en la mañana, y muy lejos de su usual autocontrol. "No es nada, solo olvidalo.!

El corazón de Feliciano empezó a latir nervioso. "Pero.. suena como si hubiera una razón. Por favor, sólo dime."

"Por favor, Feliciano." Sus ojos se veían como intentara no entrar en pánico. "Sólo olvidalo, si?"

"No quiero olvidarlo. Hay algo importante que quieres decir, pero que no lo dices. ¿Qué es?"

Ludwig no respondió en seguida. "Nunca lo entenderías." Dijo finalmente.

"Tal vez…" un pequeña esperanza, una pequeña sospecha empezó a correr por su cabeza, latiendo en su pecho con fuerza. "Tal vez podría entender….si me dijeras."

El silencio fue absoluto cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Feliciano sentía como si estuviera al borde del abismo y no se pudiera mover, inhábil de alejar la mirada, con su respiración acelerándose y el aire llenándose de tensión alrededor de ellos. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo siempre parecía detenerse cada vez que Ludwig lo miraba de esa manera? Finalmente Ludwig apartó la mirada, con una expresión dolorosa reflejada. "Tal vez te lo diga… otro día."

Feliciano se relajó al mismo tiempo que exhalaba aliviado. "Oh" aun así, estaba lleno de frustración y decepción una vez más. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando oir, pero seguro no era esto.

"Te lo explicare, ¿Sí? Es sólo…" Ludwig se inclinó hacia el frente, con sus codos en las rodillas y dejando reposar su cara entre sus manos. "Tengo que pensar."

"No importa, Ludwig. Puedo esperar. No me molesta esperar, de hecho." Con una mano temblorosa Feliciano puso su mano en la de Ludwig, de alguna manera esperando que él se negara. Pero inmediatamente Ludwig sujetó con su mano con fuerza. "Esperaría por siempre."

Las horas pasaron volando, como si fueran segundos, al punto de que Feliciano notara con disgusto que el sol ya estaba descendiendo. No quería que eso pasara. No quería que el día acabara. Nunca quería abandonar ese lugar. En verdad, estaba empezando a amar esos lugares… sitios mágicos en medio del campo, donde sentía que el mundo se detenía, y lo único que importaba era el césped bajo sus pies y el cielo sobre su cabeza. Sitios como pequeñas arboledas y el roble y campos dorados a su alrededor. Sitios en donde podía sentarse y hablar con Ludwig como si estuvieran en otra parte, en un lugar donde solo ellos dos existían, donde no eran enemigos y donde había guerra ni Resistenza, y donde nunca se pusiera el sol, para que Ludwig no tuviera que irse.

"No iras a la tienda hoy tampoco, ¿verdad?" La voz de Ludwig sacó de su ensoñamiento a Feliciano.

"No." Feliciano no sabía que diría su abuelo ahora que no había ido en tres días seguidos a la tienda. Y tampoco sabía como podría explicarlo. Y tampoco estaba sorprendido de que realmente no le importara nada de eso.

"Es mejor que regresemos."

La familiar sensación de depresión se asentó en el estómago de Feliciano. "Claro."

Ludwig se puso de pie despacio, ayudando a Feliciano a hacer lo mismo de mala gana. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta despacio, en silencio. No necesitaban hablar. Era una de las primeras veces en la vida en que Feliciano estaba completamente cómodo caminando a lado de alguien en silencio. Y asi fue mientras atravesaban los arrozales, bajaban la colina, llegaban a la explanada, y empezaban a disminuir el ritmo mientras se acercaban al conocido árbol de roble. Fue recién cuando llegaron al árbol que Feliciano habló. "Oh... creo que perdí tu flor…" mientras bajaba la mirada y se quitaba la chaqueta de Ludwig.

"Está bien, aun tengo la otra que me diste." Feliciano lo miró sorprendido. "La flor roja… la del otra día." Le explicó Ludwig. "La tenías en el bolsillo."

Los ojos de Feliciano parecieron comprender. Su pecho se llenó de alegría, por el hecho de que Ludwig hubiera guardado algo tan pequeño como eso. "¿Aun la tienes?"

"Desde luego. La tengo conmigo en mi avión, Greta. Es mi amuleto de la suerte."

Pero esa alegría se tornó en dolor cuando alzó la mirada y miró a los ojos a Ludwig. Porque sabía que Ludwig lo dejaría de nuevo, y Feliciano no sabía si volvería a verlo. Y si lo hacía.. ¿Volvería herido? Quien sabría. Se deshizo de la chaqueta de Ludwig, sintiéndose frío de inmediato. Vacío. Le extendió la chaqueta casi sin ganas. "Ten cuidado esta noche. Regresa por mí. Por favor. Mañana."

Ludwig asintió, sus ojos oscuros y en conflicto. "Sí. Feliciano. Mañana." Y entonces comenzó a alejarse. Y algo dentro de Feliciano cobró vida.

"Espera, no."

Ludwig se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta, luciendo preocupado por el tono casi de pánico en la voz del italiano. "¿Qué ocurre, Feliciano?"

Feliciano apretó sus puños, intentado recordar como respirar. ¿en verdad había dicho eso? ¿Y en verdad iba a decir lo que seguía? No tenía opción. No podía dejar que otro día terminara como todos los anteriores. "Nunca más te vayas así."

Ludwig frunció el ceño algo confundido. "Se hace tarde, Feliciano-. Sabes que me tengo que ir."

"Pero no así. Por favor no solo digas adiós y te alejes… y…" no pudo dejar de decir lo que estaba hablando. "No quiero que te vayas, Ludwig. No quiero que vayas a batalla. No quiero que cambien tu base. No quiero que regreses a Alemania. Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo, para siempre." No podía alzar la mirada. No podría soportar saber de que forma lo estaría mirando.

Y desde luego las lágrimas vinieron. Feliciano ni siquiera se molestó e detenerlas. No sabía lo que decía, no sabía lo que pasaba. Lo único que sabía es que no podía parar. "Lo siento, Ludwig, en verdad. No sé lo que estoy diciendo, pero… sólo sé que si vuelves a decir adiós y a alejarte no podré soportarlo. No podré. Porque cada vez que lo haces siento que estoy muriendo y duele tanto…" y al fin se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Ludwig lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, casi como molestó, pero aun así Feliciano no se detuvo. "Por favor no te vayas sólo así esta vez…, por favor quedate… y…y… necesitó… Te necesitó. Sólo a ti. Te necesito cerca y…"

Feliciano cerró los ojos con fuerza, enojado consigo mismo al no saber que quería decir, o como decirlo. Pegó un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de Ludwig, fríos, contra su mejilla. Rogó que no se separaran, y entonces abrió los ojos. Ludwig lo miraba con intensidad, sin apartar la mirada. Sus dedos se sentían como fuego helado mientras recorrían el rostro de Feliciano, directo a su cabello. Feliciano sintió que estaba a punto de perder el control y caerse, pero Ludwig se le adelantó, tomándolo firme, acercándolo y juntando sus cuerpos. La sensación era impactante, cálida, perfecta. Sí, así. Justo así. Cerca, más cerca… justo de esta manera. Esto era lo que él quería. Ludwig se agachó, e inclinándose susurró en su oído, con los labios tan cercanos a su piel que Feliciano casi estaba al límite del autocontrol.

"Te dije que te explicaría…."

"Que tú…¿qué?" Feliciano apenas podía concentrarse en las palabras o en su significado. Todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía, eran los brazos de Ludwig a su alrededor, sus dedos en su cabellos, y sus labios susurrándole al oído…

"Hace un rato. Dije que lo explicaría. Alguna vez. No ahora." Ludwig hablaba de una manera contenida, sin dejar salir todo lo que quería decir, y abrazando a Feliciano aún más fuerte. Feliciano aprovechó y se apegó más él.

"Dime, Ludwig…" apretó el frente de la chaqueta de Ludwig con manos temblorosas, acercándose más y inhalando el olor de su cabello. "Dime…" podía escuchar su ritmo cardiaco… ¿por qué era tan preciso cuando el de Feliciano estaba acelerado como un tambor?

"Encontrémonos aquí mañana."

"Aquí estaré, Ludwig." Feliciano intentó esconderse en la curva en el cuello de Ludwig, para bloquear el cielo y el mundo y todo aquello que no fueran los dos. Sólo los dos en el mundo. "Prometo esperarte. Siempre esperaré por ti." Ludwig se enderezó y se alejó, aun cuando Feliciano trató de impedirlo. Sus ojos aun parecían confusos, en conflicto, pero más calmados de alguna manera. Feliciano deseaba que siempre se pudiera sentir así, en perfecta sincronía, pero la conocida sensación de devastación lo envolvió de nuevo, ahora que Ludwig partía. Tragó saliva con dificultad. "Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart."

"Bella, ciao." Ludwig permaneció quieto un momento antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la carretera. Feliciano hizo lo mismo, mirando hacia el cielo, con ojos húmedos, mientras las nubes de tormenta acrecían. Estaba confundido, sin aliento, impactado. Y nunca más podía ver a Ludwig partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Uno mas yay! se que no hay excusa para tanta demora… u.u y en verdad apreciare si hay gente que aun me lee XDD<strong>

**Por cierto, a los que leen mis otras historias no escribiré en un buen tiempo… porque estoy en trimestrales y ocupada full tiempo u.u**

**Algo mas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos q m impulsaron a seguir escribiendo nwn en serio! Me tome un tiempito y de poco en poco al fin lo termine YAY! espero les agrade nwn**

**Como ya saben, updates lentos u.u gomen, pero de que hay update hay update!**

**Asdadsdaddss review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano se sintió completamente agradecido por el calor de la ardiente chimenea apenas atravesó la puerta. También estaba agradecido de que Antonio y Roma estaban ocupados hablando en la mesa… tal vez su abuelo no notaría su tardanza. Feliciano dejó su canasta en un lado de la mesa y corrió a sentarse a un lado de Lovino en el sofá por las escaleras. Era el lugar perfecto para escuchar discretamente la conversación. Lovino lo miró de lado. "Llegas tarde," susurró bajo "de nuevo."

Feliciano miró al piso. "Es que, era una hermosa tarde, disfrute el recorrido."

"¿Hermosa?" su tono era dudoso. "Pero si el día estaba congelante, maldición."

Feliciano se movió incómodo. "Me gusta el frío."

Lovino entrecerró sus ojos. "No es verdad." Feliciano empezó a jugar con uno de sus botones. "¿Y dónde están las compras? ¿No se supone que ibas a la tienda?"

Feliciano no alzó la mirada. Lo último que necesitaba era levantar sospechas en Lovino. "Sí pero…yo...uhm…me retrasé."

"¿En seirio?" Lovino aun sonaba dudoso "¿Haciendo qué?"

"Recogiendo flores." Feliciano echó una mirada nerviosa a donde se encontraban Antonio y su abuelo Roma, pero ellos estaban perdidos en su conversación.

"Este es el tercer día seguido en que no vas a la tienda. No soy idiota, Feliciano, sé que algo sucede."

Feliciano miró las manos de Lovino con interés. "Veo que no estas cargando tu anillo." Lovino entrecerró sus ojos, pero no respondió.

"…la cuarta redada de bombardeos hirió a civiles el mes pasado." Las palabras de Antonio lograron captar la atención de Feliciano. "Estas redadas están volando cerca de la base alemán aérea más cercana, que es la razón por la cual la misión de los americanos es de vital importancia para nosotros. Es obvio que los alemanes están valiéndose de sus contraataques contra los ingleses. S[olo la noche de ayer sus Heinkels mataron a cien civiles."

Feliciano sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, su mente nublarse. Sus puños se cerraron en el borde el sofá, y un retorcijón oprimió su estómago. "¿Qué es un Heinkel?" preguntó a toda voz. El cuarto se silenció de inmediato al tiempo que Antonio, Roma y Lovino lo observaron. Antonio le echó una mirada dudosa a Roma, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Es un avión alemán," explicó Antonio. "Un bombardero."

"Entonces, ¿son estos Heinkels los que tiran bombas? ¿No la Mrs. Schmitts?" Feliciano no estaba seguro de siquiera haber pensado en lo que estaba preguntando. Sólo quería saber que Ludwig no estaba involucrado. No había manera de que estuviera involucrado.

"¿Los qué?" preguntó Antonio. "Los…¿Messerschmitts? ¿A eso te refieres?"

"Sí, a un Messerchsmitt Bf 109."

Un silencio sorprendido reinó de nuevo. Lovino fue el primero en hablar. "¿Cómo demonios sabes lo que es un Messeschmitt, Feliciano?"

"Yo… hum…" el abuelo Roma, Lovino y Antonio lo miraban confundidos. Feliciano no los culpaba, puesto que él nunca había mostrado ningún interés en este tipo de charlas ni nada parecido. "Lo escuché en algún lado."

"Los Messerchmitts solo son aviones de combate, no bombarderos. Sólo atacan a otros pilotos."

"¿No a civiles?"

"No." La sensación corriendo por el pecho de Feliciano era de puro alivio. Casi hasta ríe. Pero Antonio continuó. "Cómo sea, cabe la posibilidad de que los Messerschmitts hayan estado escoltando a los Heinkels, sobre todo ahora que los contra ataques de los ingleses han estado disminuyendo."

"Humm. Ese podría ser un problema para los americanos." Dijo Roma pensativo,

"Eso mismo," afirmó Antonio, empezando a sonar preocupado. Feliciano lo miró, empezando a sentirse nervioso. La sensación de alivio ahora era reemplazado por algo parecido a las náuseas. "Definitivamente tendremos que echarle un vistazo a eso. ¿Dónde escuchaste a gente hablar de Messerchsmitts, Feliciano?"

Oh no. Feliciano quedó en blanco. Solamente lo quedó viendo, invadido por el pánico. "No me acuerdo," susurró finalmente. Pero siguió hablando de inmediato. "Y yo… yo sólo me preguntaba,, si ellos, los alemanes, intentaban matar civiles… ¿qué era lo que intentaban hacer? Pudo haber sido un error, ¿cierto? Casi puedo asegurar que lo fue." Ahora todos lo miraban como si hubiera enloquecido.

"¿Y eso importa?" preguntó Lovino de mal humor.

"Sólo me preguntaba."

"Parece que su objetivo era la fábrica de municiones," dijo Antonio. "Pero desde luego, seguro sabían que la baja de civiles era inevitable. Ellos ya sabía que la perdida de algunos civiles

"¿pero no fue a propósito, verdad?" Feliciano preguntó desesperado. "seguro que ellos no quisieron matar gente deliberadamente… ¿por qué harian…? No lo harian. No tendría ningún sentido, ¿o si?"

"Lo tenía para ellos durante la guerra de Bretaña." El tono de Lovino era acusatorio y disgustado. "¿Alguna vez has oído del 'bombardeo terrorista'? Preguntale a Antonio sobre Guernica." Feliciano no entendóa de que hablaba Lovino. No quería entender. Lo único en lp que podía pensar era que estaban hablando del grupo de Ludwig. Gente de su país los que habían hecho esas cosas. Feliciano sacudió la cabeza algo mareado.

"No puedo… no entien-"

"No siempre sabemos lo que los alemanes…" comenzó Antonio.

"Suficiente." Dijo Roma de repente. Echó una mirada hacia Antonio y habló suave. "Este tipo de conversaciones lo afectan fácilmente."

Feliciano no sabía que lo enfurecía más. Que su abuela Roma lo tratara como un niño, o que esta vez estaba en lo cierto. "Sólo quería saber."

"Está bien, Feli," dijo Roma en tonotranquilizador. "No te angusties por cosas así. Son cosas que no tienes que oir. De hecho, no creo que sea una buena idea que las escuches."

Feliciano cerró los puños. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Ludwig… Ludwig, quien eratan noble tan bueno… "Quiero escuchar, en serio, yo…"

"No," dijo Roma firme. Luego sonrió amable. "Estás cansado, Feliciano. ¿Tomaste alguna foto hoy?"

El estómago de Feliciano se contrajo, para luego darse cuenta de que no había forma de que su abuelo supiera sobre las fotos. "Unas cuantas…"

"¿Por qué no vas a revelarlas de ahí escuchamos un poco de radio antes de la cena?"

Feliciano asintió de buena manera. No había nada más que hacer, después de todo. Y ellos obviamente no lo iban a dejar oir como terminaba la conversación. Cogió su cámara de la canastay se dirigió al cuarto de a lado, aun escuchando las voces a sus espaldas.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Es este tipo de charla. Lo perturba."

"Entiendo, pero creo que deberías preguntarle que es lo que oyó de los Messerschmitts, Roma, Ese tipo de información de vital ahora."

"Lo haré." Dijo Lovino. Feliciano tomó una linterna y se dirigió al sótano. No deseaba oír más.

"Feliciano."

Feliciano no se volteó cuando Lovino entró al oscuro sótano después de é su atencipon depositada en el rollo en frente de él, sumergiéndolo en el liquido de revelación. "Hola, Lovino."

"Muy bien. Cuéntame," Su voz como una orden.

"¿Cómo dices..?"Feliciano agradecía que su rostro no se distinguiera entre tanta oscuridad.

"No eres tu mismo últimamente. Olvidándote de las compras, llegando tardea casa. Tu interés repentino en las conversaciones del abuelo sobre la causa. Algo está pasando."

"No sé de que hablas." Esto no estaba bien. Feliciano solía decirle todo a Lovino. Se sentía horrible tener que mentirle sobre esto. Lovino se acercó más y Feliciano alzó la mirada, distinguiendo su silueta.

"Entonces explicame algo. "comentó despacio. "El chocolate que me diste la otra vez."

Feliciano contuvo la respiración. Podía sentir sus manos empezar a temblar. ¿Pero que podía saber de eso Lovino? "¿Qué hay de eso?"

"No pensé mucho en ello cuando me lo diste." Lovino se acercaba mientras hablaba. "Pero es extraño, ¿no? Es decir, no ha habido chocolate aquí desde inicios de la guerra."

Feliciano se puso de piedra. Lovino sabia que algo no encajaba. Y no iba a rendirse.

"No, es que…yo…"

"'Dónde lo conseguiste?" Lovino interrumpió a Feliciano, parándose a pocos pasos de él, lo suficientemente cerca para ser iluminado en la tenue luz. Eran momentos como este en los que Feliciano deseaba ser bueno mintiendo.

"Eh…alguien me lo dio, y…"

Lovino extendió su palma, y a Feliciano le tomó unos segundos reconocer que había en ella. Cuando lo hizo, contuvo la respiración. Estaba paralizado. La envoltura naranja escrita en alemán era una prueba acusatoria. Feliciano de inmediato lamentó el tonto impulso que lo llevo a conservar ese envoltorio. Tragó saliva. "Lo encontré."

"Pensé que te lo habían dado."

"Me olvide. Es decir, lo olvide. Es decir. No lo sé. Yo no…" Feliciano alzó la mirada aterrado. Pero Lovino lo lo estaba viendo a él. Estaba con la vista fija en las manos de Feliciano. Su expresión era precariamente iluminada, pero se veía lo que podía ser confusión, e ira. Feliciano se sintió mareado. Sus manos empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente. Despacio, contra su voluntad, siguió el recorrido de la mirada de su hermano, hacia las fotografías que sostenían sus temblorosas manos. La prueba contundente estaba en ellas. "Lovino, yo…"

"Nunca…nunca espere…" Lovino sacudió la cabeza, en shock, casi sin habla. "¿Es esta una misión?" preguntó suavemente, sus palabras entrecortadas. "¿Una misión de la que nadie me dijo?"

Feliciano deseó saber que decir. Pero no lo sabía. Asi que solo dijo la verdad. "No. no es una misión."

Lovino levantó la fotografía, sosteniéndola a la altura de Feliciano. "¿Ves ese saco?" sonaba calmado. Demasiado. "¿Ves los símbolos en ese saco que llevas puesto?" Feliciano intentó rehuir la mirada, pero Lovino puso la imagen en frente de él. "¿Sabes lo que significan?"

"No pensé en eso, ¡no estaba pensando en eso! Sólo hacía frío y entonces Ludwig…"

"¿Ludwig?" la voz de Lovino se escuchaba contenida.

"Así se llama." Susurró Feliciano.

"Su nombre. El del soldado alemán de quien tienes una foto… y cuyo saco estas usando."

Feliciano no sabía que decir. No sabía lo que Lovino quería que dijera. "No es un soldado, es un piloto."

Lovino rió amargamente. "Oh, ya veo. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Pero realmente me vale una mierda a que sección de la armada pertenezca. ¿Es alemán, no?"

"Sí." Susurró Feliciano cerrando sus ojos. no podía mentir más.

"Y tiene una fotografía de él porque…"

"Porque él es… mi amigo."

La ira de Lovino finalmente explotó. Feliciano entrecerró los ojos mientras Lovino gritaba. "Feliciano, tú… ¡completo idiota! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? Dime qué es lo que sabe. ¿qué le has dicho?"

Feliciano abrió los ojos de par en par. El rostro de Lovino retorcido de furia. "!NO! no, no es así. ¡Lo juro! Él es… simplemente muy amable, Lovino, aunque se vea atemorizante, no lo es, él es…"

"¿Has perdido el juicio?" gritó Lovino. Feliciano siguió hablando.

"…y no hablamos de la guerra o de la causa, ni de nada de eso, sólo me gusta estar con él y…"

"Por Dios, Feliciano, detente, no sabes lo que estás diciendo…"

"Y es honorable y bueno, y honrado, y le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo y…creo que me enamore." Un sonido ensordecedor llenó la habitación. Por un momento, Feliciano pensó que Lovino iba a golpearlo. En vez de eso, sólo lo miró, sacudió la cabeza y cayó en la silla más cercana.

"Feliciano…, tú,… pedazo de idiota." Susurró Lovino, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo."

"Oh, Feli." Lovino se inclinó hacia el frente, con la cabeza en las manos. "Sabía que habías estado actuando diferente últimamente. Me hubiera dado cuenta antes si no hubiera estado…" se detuvo en seco y cambió el tema. "¿Al menos me dirás como lo conociste?"

Feliciano hablo bajo, mientras miraba el piso. "Mientras iba al pueblo, la otra semana, un soldado furioso intentó golpearme, pero Ludwig lo detuvo."

"¿Sabe que eres Resistenza?"

"!Claro que no!"

Lovino miró a Feliciano intensamente. "¿Sabes lo que él haría si lo supiera?"

Feliciano agitó su cabeza obstinadamente. "No, no. el nunca me heriría, lo sé, él…"

"¿Tienes idea de lo que la Gestapo…"

Feliciano se negaba a oir. "Te lo dije, ¡es un piloto! No es de la Gestapo, ¡él no es así!"

"¿En que pensabas, Feliciano…?

Feliciano refused to listen. "I told you, he's a pilot! He's not Gestapo, he's not like that!"

"No lo se, no lo sé, no estaba pensando. Y no me importa, por favor solo deja de preguntarme esto, no tengo respuestas. Sólo lo amo y quiero estar con él, y eso es todo lo que sé, y Oh, Dios… por favor, por favor, no le digas al abuelo, él…"

Lovino se puso en pie sin prisa. "Feliciano. No creo que sepas cuan serio es esto."

Feliciano se puso pálido, mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar de nuevo. Le aterraba pensar que haría su abuela si se enterara. "Per favore, Lovino. No le digas."

"Claro que no le diré. Lo mataría." La culpabilidad se apoderó de Feliciano. "Pero nunca más veras a ese alemán, entonces."

Feliciano entró en pánico, sintiendo su corazón hundirse en el vacío. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar las devastadoras palabras de Lovino. "No."

"No estoy jugando, Feli, ¡Esto no es un juego!"

"No puedes detenerme." Dijo Feliciano. Su voz intentando sonar amenazante. En el fondo sabía que estaba rogando. Rápido se deshizo de sus crecientes lágrimas. "No poder impedir que lo vea."

Lovino lo miró más calmado, y dio un paso al frente, acercándose a Feliciano, y poniendo una mano sobre su hombre suavemente. Feliciano se apartó. "Feli, debes ya saber que no estaremos aquí por siempre. Tienes que haber sabido que esto iba a terminar. Es decir ¿qué creías que iba a pasar?"

El corazón de Feliciano se aceleró y su mente se puso en blanco. Siempre había sabido que Ludwig no estaría por siempre. Pero pensó que estaría más tiempo. Y nunca se había imaginado que Lovino sería el que acabaría todo. "Por favor." Feliciano se preparó para suplicar, llorar, gritar. Para decirle a Lovino que se equivocaba, para correr, para hacer cualquier cosa que terminara esta pesadilla y le permitiera volver a Ludwig de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el abuelo Roma abrió la puerta, caminando hacia ellos.

"Vengan, chicos, "Pensé que escucharíamos la radio antes de cenar!" Feliciano rápidamente ocultó su cara bañada de lagrimas, y guardó las fotos incriminatorias en su chaqueta. Roma se detuvo de pronto, pasando sus ojos de Lovino a Feliciano. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No" dijo Lovino rápido. "Ya casi subíamos."

.

Feliciano despertó cuando aun estaba oscuro. Miró hacia la dirección de Lovino, escuchando nada aparte de su respiración. La noche anterior, nadie había dicho más sobre Ludwig. Pero Feliciano ya había tomado una decisión. No iba a dejar que Lovino lo detenga. No dejaría que nadie lo detenga, lo aparte de Ludwig. Y si eso significaba que debería salir de casa antes de que nadie despertara, y esperar bajo el árbol toda la mañana hasta que Ludwig apareciera, entonces eso haría.

Feliciano se vistió en silencio, con cuidado, mirando con desconfianza el oscuro amanecer. Odiaba la oscuridad. Peor no había opción. Paso de puntillas a lado de Lovino, sin que se levante, y luego atravesó el corredor, saliendo directo por la puerta principal. Se ajustó mas su chaqueta para protegerse contra el frio, y se dirigió hacia el roble de siempre.

Mientras caminaba rápido, en un intento de calentarse un poco, Feliciano miraba con desconfianza a las nubes de tormenta visibles en el horizonte. Se estaban acercando más, aunque aun debían quedar algunos días antes de la tormenta. Se dirigió hacia la carretera, más allá del tanque roto, y por sobre el campo, agradecido de que nunca nadie se aventuraba en esa explanada, mucho menos cerca de su árbol de roble por esos días. De esa manera tendría completa privacidad para soñar despierto y esperar a que Ludwig llegara. Pero mientras Feliciano se acercaba al árbol, se puso pálido al comprobar que ya había alguien sentado bajo su sombra. Confundido y asustado, comenzó a disminuir el ritmo, sin saber si debía dar media vuelta e irse, o seguir andando y ver quien era. ¿Alguien de por ahí? ¿Un granjero a lo mejor? ¿algun miembro de la resistencia haciendo tiempo hasta visitar a su abuelo? Feliciano dio un paso más y pegó un respingo, no muy seguro de haber visto bien-. Su corazón dio un salto, sintió fuego correr por sus venas, y corrió.

"Ludwig ¡Ludwig! ¿Cómo así….?" Feliciano estaba en shock. Era peligroso para Ludwig andar po ahí a estas horas… si un miembro de la resistencia cargaba un arma y viera a un soldado alemán solo en la carretera antes del amanecer… "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Aun ni siquiera amanece…"

Ludwig alzo la mirada, mirándolo con ojos rojos a través de cabello despeinado. Se recostó contra el árbol, con las ropas inusualmente arrugadas, y su apuesto rosto cansado y agotado. Lucía exhausto. "Feliciano."

Una ola de miedo y confusión corrió a través de Feliciano. Nunca había visto a Ludwig así. Nunca había imaginado que el fuerte, y serio piloto alemán pudiera lucir así. La preocupación lo inundó, y cayó de rodillas a su lado. "¿Pasa algo? Ludwig, ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Lo siento, feliciano." La vos de Ludwig sonaba baja y ronca. "Lo siento tanto. No debería estar aquí, yo…"

"Ssh… Suficiente. Esta bien." Feliciano estiró una mano y acarició su espalda, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Dolía ver a Ludwig así. "Luces malanochado…"

"No he dormido. Vine aquí apenas…" Ludwig cerró sus ojos dolorosamente t corrió una mano por su inusual cabello desarreglado. "Mein gott, seré reportado por esto."

"¿Apenas que? ¿Viniste aquí apenas qué..?

Ludwig intentó sonreír. "Fue una mala noche, Feliciano. Eso es todo. Fue una mala noche." Su voz se rompió temblorosa. "Yo sólo… necesitaba…" miró sus manos, con la vista perdida, y sus ojos oscuros y vacíos. Sus siguientes palabras fueron un murmullo. "Tenía que recordar que aún existía algo inocente en el mundo." Feliciano entrecerró los ojos. Inocente. Se recostó contra el árbol también, y muy inseguro tomó la mano de Ludwig. Ludwig soltó un suspiro, y la sujetó fuerte.

Feliciano no sabía que decir. No había nada que decir. Solo sostuvo la mano de Ludwig y trató de tragar a pesar del nudo en su garganta. Con una mala sensación recordó la conversación de Antonio y su abuelo la noche anterior. Desesperadamente esperaba que esa no fuera la razón del descontento de Ludwig ahora. Se dio cuenta que probablemente ese era el motivo. Y aun asi, era tan fácil olvidar las cosas terribles cuando Ludwig estaba justo en frente de él.

Ludwig se inclinó hacia el frente, con la cabeza en una mano. "no podía quedarme en la base. No después de esto. No después de nuestra misión la otra noche. No podía estar junto a ellos. Y no podía pensar de ningún otro lugar a donde ir que no fuera este. Quería olvidar todo. Quería… sólo quería…"

"¿Estar lejos de todo?" Ludwig alzó la mirada a Feliciano, casi sorprendido. Feliciano entendía, porque él se sentía igual. Quería alejarse de todo. De las acusaciones de Lovino, de las devastadoras conversaciones de su abuelo y Antonio, y de absolutamente todo. "¿Pero sabes que, Ludwig? Cuando estoy contigo, es como si nada más existiera."

Ludwig hizo una pausa, sus ojos pareciendo entender. "Exacto."

"Así que no pienses en eso, Ludwig. No pienses en ellos. Solo olvida, y quedate conmigo." Feliciano quería decir algo que solucionara todo. Se preguntaba si existía alguna manera de solucionar todo. "¿Te gustaría que cante para ti? Preguntó. De inmediato se arrepintió. Que cosa más ridícula había dicho, Ludwig no seguro no…

"Sí." Respondió Ludwig de inmediato, mirando a Feliciano con ojos que atravesaban la piel.

"Muy bien. Esta canción me recuerda a ti. Aunque probablemente no te guste." Ludwig lo miró curioso. "Está en inglés." Explicó Feliciano.

"¿Por qué habría de no gustarme?"

"pensé que no te gustaban los ingleses."

"Sólo porque son mis enemigos no quiere decir que no me agraden."

Feliciano no sabía si reir o ponerse a llorar por eso. Así que sólo cantó, mirando hacia el nublado cielo gris, las palabras de una canción que se habían convertido en su pan de cada día.

"Este hermoso día ha terminado,

Es hora de partir,

Te besaré de nuevo, así de nuevo.

No dejes las lágrimas rodar,

Con amor verdadero, te voy a esperar,

Auf wiederswhen, sweetheart. (hasta la vista, corazón.)"

Feliciano se quedó en silencio. Las nubes de tormenta en el horizonte ya eran casi visibles en cielo gris. Bajo la mirada, nervioso, sólo para encontrar a Ludwig mirándolo absorto.

"¿Eso te recuerda a mi?"

Feliciano se mordió el labio inseguro. Quizás había dicho demasiado. "Sí."

"Es lo que siempre me dices. 'Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart.'" Feliciano jugaba con su mano libre en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero Ludwig sólo sonreía. "Tu voz es muy hermosa."

"Danke." Feliciano se preguntó por qué de pronto se sentía tan nervioso. De alguna manera las cosas se sentía diferentes esa mañana… su hombro presionado contra el de Ludwig, su mano ardiendo en el toque de Ludwig. El aire frio y silencio a su alrededor, el olor de césped fresco y húmedo en el aire de la mañana.

Ludwig miró al cielo que se aclaraba por atrás de Feliciano. "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" preguntó como si acabase de darse cuenta.

Feliciano odiaba tener que mentir últimamente, tener que encontrar otra explicación a parte de la verdad. No estaba acostumbrado, y era agotador. No quería hacerlo más. "Sólo importa que estoy aquí." Tembló, una brisa particularmente fría pasando.

"Tienes frío."

"Sí."

Feliciano de alguna forma esperaba que Ludwig le diera su chaqueta otra vez. En ves de eso, pasó un brazo a su alrededor, atrayéndolo más cerca, y Feliciano sintió su corazón acelerarse. Despacio, dubitativo, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ludwig, en su familiar calor y escencia. Ludwig tenía su brazo firme alrededor de la cintura de Feliciano, y Feliciano seguía sosteniendo su mano, con el pulso rápido, la respiración entrecortada, llena con un sentimiento poco conocido, que lo llenaba de ansias. Se sentaron ahí, perdiendo noción del tiempo, sintiendo al otro respirar, y nada más existía en todo el mundo.

"Necesitas dormir." Dijo Feliciano, casi con miedo de romper el silencio.

"Lo sé. Lamento mucho haberte molestado." Feliciano podía sentir su voz tan cerca de su oído.

"No es así. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido verme cuando estabas triste. Porque eso significa que pensaste que podría hacerte feliz, y eso me hace feliz, y no creo que tu pudieras molestarme, Ludwig, nunca, ni siquiera en un millón de años." Ludwig no respondió pero su respiración se hizo mas lenta. Feliciano gentilmente acarició con su pulgar los dedos de Ludwig, y respiró profundo en su chaqueta. "¿no sería increíble, Ludwig, si nos conociéramos por un millón de años?"

"Sería la cosa mas hermosa que podría imaginar." Feliciano sintió los labios de Ludwig presionando en su cabello y tembló, pegando un respingo. El frio viento pareció desaparecer, y lo único que él podía sentir era el pecho de Ludwig, cálido, y elevándose con cada respiración. La cosa más hermosa que podría imaginar…

"¿Recuerdas, la tarde de ayer…?" las palabras ya había sido dichas antes de que Feliciano las pensara. Intentó bajar la voz, pero Ludwig ya lo había oído.

"¿hmm?" Feliciano respiró profundo, ahora tendía que continuar.

"Pues, recuerdas que ayer… me dijiste que te viera aquí." Feliciano estaba un poco inseguro de que preguntar. La conversación de ayer había sido tan fugaz e incomprensible, que Feliciano no estaba seguro si al menos había entendido bien de que hablaban. Miró sus manos nervioso. "Dijiste que me explicarías algo… dije que esperaría por ti. Yo no… Lo siento, pensé…"

Feliciano sintió como Ludwig río de repente. "Oh, Feliciano. ¿Me estas diciendo que aun no lo sabes?"

Feliciano alzó la mirada y miró a Ludwig confundido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía saber? Contuvo su respiración mientras Ludwig soltaba su mano y se enderezaba, recorriendo con sus dedos la mejilla de Feliciano, tomándolo de la barbilla, inclinando su cabeza, hasta que podían verse directamente a los ojos. Feliciano recordó la primera vez que había mirado en esos ojos, la manera en que había pensado que eran lo más azul que había visto en su vida.

"Feliciano."

Feliciano se congelo, abriendo sus ojos nervioso. "¿Sí?" su voz no más alta que un murmullo.

Ludwig miró el cielo, la tierra, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Entonces abrió esos ojos azules, calmados. "Estoy tan enamorado de ti."

Las estrellas pudieron haber caidose del cielo y Feliciano se hubiera dado cuenta. El piso pudo haberse roto bajo sus pies y no se hubiera movido. No había nada, nada en absoluto en todo el mundo, que pudiera haberlo impactado más que las palabras de Ludwig. "Oh." Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ludwig ya no lucía inseguro. Lucía aliviado. Sus dedos eran tan suaves en la piel de Feliciano. "por eso debía estar aquí esta mañana, Feliciano. Porque tu cambias el mundo a mi alrededor. Haces que todo brille cuando lo único que hay es gris, y feo y malo. Te llevas todo lo malo que hay adentro mio, hasta que no queda nada más que tú."

Feliciano no podía moverse. Estaba capturado por los azules ojos de Ludwig y sus palabras estremecedoras. Era más de lo que alguna vez soñó escuchar y casi estaba inmóvil de la incredulidad. Abrió su boca e intentó responder, peor no podía formar las palabras. Con el silencio de Feliciano, los ojos de Ludwig se llenaron de duda, luego pánico. Bajó su mano y empezó a alejarse.

"Lo siento. Fui muy directo, yo…" Feliciano se obligó a moverse y presionó sus dedos contra los labios de Ludwig, haciéndolo callar. Ludwig pegó un respingo, su expresión conteniendo esperanza, y al mismo tiempo incertidumbre. Sus manos temblaban. Pero toda duda había escapado de la mente de Feliciano. Lo que había dicho Ludwig… la mirada de sus ojos… Feliciano no sabía que hacer con este sentimiento que de pronto lo embargaba. Todo lo que él quería. Todo era demasiado increíble. Demasiado irreal. Demasiado correcto. Ya no podía sentir nervios… no ahora que sabía como se sentía Ludwig. No ahora que se daba cuenta que él se sentía igual.

"Ludwig." Dijo Feliciano suavemente, dejando su mano caer al hombro de Ludwig. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, aun cuando su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho. "¿Cómo digo 'besame' en alemán?"

Ludwig no respondió enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo, su voz era temblorosa. "...Küss mich."

"Küss mich." Feliciano repitió las palabras despacio, su mirada dirigiéndose a los labios de Ludwig. Espero, temblando con ansías, esperando a que Ludwig respondiera. No esperó mucho. Ludwig lo miró por varios momentos, luego puso una mano atrás de su cuello, y Feliciano olvidó como respirar. Su estomago llenándose de incomodas mariposas. No se movió mientras veía a Ludwig acercarse, pero cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron. Y el mundo desapareció. El suave toque de los labios de Ludwig era suave, cálido, amable. Cuando Ludwig se alejó, Feliciano de inmediato lo tomó de la camisa, atrayéndolo de nuevo. "No pares." Susurró antes de juntar sus labios una vez más. El pecho de Feliciano ardía, mientras Ludwig gemía despacio contra sus labios, y lo agarraba mas firme de la cintura.

Sí. Así. Justo así. Finalmente, así. Feliciano se inclinó en el vertiginoso, inescapable presencia de Ludwig abrazándolo, la sensación de como sus respiraciones se juntaban, rodeado por el aroma y toque y arrebatadora presencia de él. Cuando Feliciano entreabrió sus labios y sintió la lengua de Ludwig contra la suya pensé que podría morir, derretirse. Fundirse con Ludwig… por completo. Porque eso era lo que esto era., al fin. Como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Completo. Feliciano se aferró del hombro de Ludwig, presionando mas el beso, y Ludwig respondió, acercando tanto a Feliciano que este apenas podía respirar. Los dedos de Ludwig recorrían los cabellos de Feliciano, hasta llegar a su nuca, lo cual hizo que soltara un gemido contra los labios de Ludwig. Un pequeño temblor corrió por su columna, su piel quemaba a pesar del viento helado. Nunca quería que esto acabara. Nunca quería que Ludwig se apartara.

El beso gradualmente fue disminuyendo, y Feliciano abrió sus ojos, encontrando los azules irises de Ludwig mirándolo de vuelta. Perdió sentido del tiempo mientras permanecían así, con sus miradas encontradas, sus labios apenas rozando. El cabello de Ludwig topando su mejilla y su mano aun tibia y firme en el cuello de Feliciano. "Ich liebe dich, Ludwig," Ludwig se sobresaltó un instante, y lo besó de nuevo, intensa y arrebatadoramente, más feliz de lo que alguna vez recordaba haber estado en su vida.

Un repentino, ensordecedor rugido atravesó el cielo y Feliciano saltó, rompiendo el beso mientras daba un respingo. Sorprendido y mareado, siguió la mirada consternada de Ludwig hacia donde cinco avionetas atravesaban el cielo, el sonido rompiendo el silencio del amanecer.

"Esos… no son nuestros." Ludwig frunció el ceño, su expresión entre sorprendida y confundida.

"¿Qué?" Feliciano se sintió mareado, sorprendido de la repentina intromisión de la realidad. Trató de normalizar su respiración. Ludwig se enderezó y observó los aviones con una mirada de entendimiento.

"Mustangs."

Feliciano estaba aun casi anestesiado, pero su paralizo con el tono alarmado. Cuando una explosión ensordecedora se escuchó a corta distancia, se alzó humo de inmediato. Feliciano finalmente volvió en si. La mañana se volvió fría y real de nuevo. "¿Qué son?" preguntó, el temor alzándose en su pecho.

"Americanos." Un montón de emociones cruzaron los ojos de Ludwig. Feliciano estaba horrorizado por como lucía. Por lo que podía significar. "No…, por que ahora…" Ludwig corrió una mano sobre su frente en un gesto exhausto, y trató de ordenar su desarreglado cabello hacia atrás con frustración. "!Verdammt!"

Feliciano volteó la cabeza entre la distante columna de humo ascendente y la expresión frustrada de Ludwig. "Ludwig, ¿qué sucede? No entiendo.."

"Debo irme. De inmediato." Ludwig se pudo de pie y Feliciano hizo lo mismo, la confusión el pánico apoderándose de él. "Los americanos están aquí."

Los americanos.. "¿Y eso que significa?" Ludwig hizo una pausa, mirando a Feliciano detenidamente, con una mirada desesperada, desgarradora. Feliciano entendió de inmediato. Ludwig decía adiós. El piso tambaleó bajo sus pies peligrosamente. "No…"

"Feliciano…" la voz de Ludwig se quebró.

Feliciano agitó la cabeza. "!No!"

Ludwig dio un paso al frente y tomó a Feliciano contra su pecho en un fuerte, desesperado abrazo. Feliciano lo abrazó como si se estuviera ahogando y Ludwig fuera oxigeno. El beso fue ardiente, amargo, hermoso. Pero muy pronto había acabado. Feliciano se abrazó a Ludwig con todas sus fuerzas, pero Ludwig lo apartó despacio.

"Hasta mañana, Ludwig." Feliciano tuvo que escupir las palabras. Todo era muy repentino, muy cruel, muy devastadoramente injusto.

Ludwig puso una expresión dolorosa. "No se si…"

"!Hasta mañana!" gritó Feliciano, resistiéndose a que Ludwig termine esa oración. Ya no podía contener sus lagrimas un segundo más.

Ludwig tomó a Feliciano de la nuca y se inclinó, presionando un feroz beso en sus cabellos. Feliciano tembló al oir la vox grave susurrando en su oído. "Ti amo, Feliciano. Por siempre." Y entonces se fue. Feliciano solo se quedó ahi, solo y vacío. Abandonado. En shock. Demasiados pensamientos volaban por su mente, demasiadas emociones corrían por su cuerpo. Cuando el mundo dejo de girar sin sentido a su alrededor, cuando pudo sentir de nuevo su corazón acelerándose dentro de su pecho, cayó de rodillas. Se sentía paralizado. Esto no era lo que debería haber pasado. No se suponía que él consiguiera lo único que había querido desde hace tanto, solo para que le fuera inmediatamente arrebatado.

Feliciano perdió cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado de esa manera, recostado contra el viejo roble, mirando al cielo con ojos vacíos, demasiado devastado como para querer llorar. Solo cuando el sol se encontraba en lo alto, mas allá de las nubes de tormenta, pudo empezar a moverse. Una repentina preocupación formándose en su pecho. Ludwig sabía que los americanos habían llegado. Había una reunión en la cantina. Feliciano corrió.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Feliciano estaba ya sin aliento cuando llegó al pueblo. Se precipitó por la puerta de la Cantina Verde, ignorando las molestas miradas del personal. Se dirigió al cuarto posterior pero Lovino estaba parado frente a la puerta ligeramente abierta y agarró a Feliciano para impedirle la entrada. "¿Dónde demonios estabas? Tuve que mentirle al abuelo y… ¿Has estado llorando?"

Feliciano murmuró con urgencia. "Debo hablar con el abuelo, los americanos están aquí."

Lovino lo miró sorprendido. "¿Cómo es que sabes...?" sus ojos se abrieron con entendimiento. "Estuviste con él." Lo acusó.

"!No le dije nada, Lovino! Sólo quería verlo, yo…"

"Calla, Feliciano. No quiero escuchar esto. Hablaremos después." Sus palabras eran una amenaza. Feliciano se obligó a mantenerse en silencio y escuchar a Roma y Antonio, a través de la puerta, hablando en el otro cuarto.

"Quizás no sea quien piensas," dijo Roma. "Quizás es un nombre alemán común."

"No es tan común." Antonio suspiró pesadamente. "No puedo creerlo. De todos los putos lugares del mundo donde los alemanes están luchando en este instante."

"¿Eras amigo de ese alemán?"

"De su hermano. Se suponía que iríamos a la universidad juntos, en Inglaterra, nosotros y un amigo francés nuestro. Pero entonces la guerra empezó y ambos se unieron a la milicia. He intentado seguirles el paso con los años, pero ha sido difícil, aun para mí. Mi amigo francés es básicamente indetectable. Siempre moviéndose, ya que es Capitán en la inteligencia francesa. Y lo último que oí del alemán fue algún tipo de escándalo sobre un músico austriaco. Fue sentenciado a la unidad de penitencia de la frontera más al este. Lo más probable es que ya esté muerto."

"Y su hermano está en esta lista."

"Correcto. La última vez que lo vi era sólo un niño, callado y algo serio, pero ya parecía un tanque. Pero es una de las personas más honorables y decentes que he conocido." Feliciano sonrió tristemente. Era bueno saber que Antonio entendía que los alemanes también eran seres humanos. El hermano de su amigo incluso sonaba como Ludwig.

Roma pausó por un segundo. "Antonio, espero que sepas…"

Antonio no lo dejó terminar. "Es una lástima, pero no hay nada que hacer. Se para quien va mi lealtad."

"Tu lealtad. Debo admitir que últimamente me he estado preguntando, Antonio, si tal vez mi nieto tiene algo que ver en eso."

El cuarto se quedó en silencio. Feliciano miró a Lovino, quien sólo observaba estupefacto, al pie de la puerta. Antonio respondió finalmente. "Roma…"

"No soy estúpido, Antonio. Ha sido obvio por un buen tiempo que tienes sentimientos por Lovino. Demasiado obvio."

Los ojos de Lovino se expandieron como platos y se agarraba fuertemente del marco de la puerta. Feliciano intentó pensar en algo que decir. "Lovino…"

"Calla." Susurró Lovino.

"Roma," dijo Antonio de nuevo. "Sabes que yo nunca…"

"No tengo nada en contra de tus preferencias, amigo, por todo lo que me concierne cada hombre es dueño de sus asuntos. Pero a veces pasas por alto lo que es obvio, así que lo diré en claro. Lovino evidentemente no te corresponde. Tienes que aceptarlo y continuar." Lovino cerró sus ojos e inclinó su frente sobre la puerta. "Lo lamento. Esto no es de lo que hablábamos, pero sentí que debía decirlo."

"Suena correcto. Y yo siento que es necesario decir que mi lealtad siempre ha estado a favor de una Italia libre, y con cualquier grupo que se oponga al movimiento fascista alemán. No olvides lo que me trajo aquí, Roma, o las razones por las cuales elegí luchar por un país que no es el mío. Y ninguna de mis relaciones personales tiene que ver con eso. Ni mi amistad con oficiales alemanes ni mis sentimientos hacia tu nieto. Y ya que estamos en esto, Lovino es un hombre adulto, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y lo mismo va con Feliciano. No son los niños que crees que son."

Feliciano intentó no hacer ruido. Lovino lucía en shock igual que él. La gente no le hablaba al abuelo así. Esperó ansioso su respuesta, pero no hubo. Al contrario, Antonio siguió hablando.

"Pero tienes razón, Roma. Esto no es de lo que estábamos hablando. En vista de los planes actuales, esperemos que este estúpido error americano no arruine mucho las cosas. Parece como si nuestra mejor oportunidad aun fuera en la mañana del miércoles, pero podemos discutir eso mejor durante la reunión. Feliciano, Lovino, ¿van a entrar o se van a quedar escuchando atrás de la puerta toda la mañana?"

Feliciano y Lovino se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos, pero Lovino recuperó la compostura rápido y empujó la puerta. "No te creas el listo, bastardo. Acabo de llegar hace diez segundos. Ah, y en caso de que te interese, aparentemente los primeros Mustangs ya llegaron. Pensé que no lo harían hasta el miércoles." Lovino se reclinó contra una mesa, evitando mirar en la dirección de Antonio, aunque de una manera muy obvia. Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa breve, para después correr una exhausta mano entre sus cabellos y darse la vuelta.

Feliciano siguió a Lovino despacio, entrando a la habitación, un poco confundido. Estaba seguro de no haber mencionado nada sobre los Mustangs… Roma retiró su mirada de Antonio y sonrió animadamente, reclinándose contra su silla atrás del escritorio. Tanto Roma como Antonio parecían no haber dormido en días.

"Buenos días, chicos. Cierto, Lovino, parece que los americanos siempre arruinan nuestros planes incluso antes de que comiencen."

"¿Pero ya aterrizaron los americanos?" preguntó Feliciano en shock y confusión. "¿Sabían que ya habían llegado? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué significa?"

"La fuerza principal aún no ha aterrizado," dijo Antonio. "Roma explicará todo en la reunión."

"Feliciano no sabe de estas cosas," dijo Roma, mirando a Antonio seriamente. "No debería saber de estas cosas." Roma dejó unos cuantos papeles sobre la mesa. "Es más, Feliciano, ¿por qué no vas a la tienda hoy?"

Feliciano negó con la cabeza vigorosamente y retrocedió varios pasos, temeroso de que Roma lo obligara a irse. Él tenía que escuchar esto, tenía que escuchar sobre estos planes que envolvían planes y aterrizajes y americanos. Tenía que oír lo que eso significaba para él y para Ludwig. "Creo que mejor me quedaré hoy a la reunión, abuelo."

Roma lucía inseguro. "No creo que eso sea una buena idea. No olvides como te afectó la conversación de anoche."

"Quiero escuchar." Feliciano alzó su barbilla desafiante, aun cuando retrocedió un paso más. No quería una discusión por esto. "No me alteraré esta vez. En serio. Ya no soy un niño, abuelo. Tengo derecho a oír lo que planean, y además estaré bien, lo prometo."

Roma se puso de pie y Feliciano temió su respuesta. "Mira, Feli…"

Antonio tosió fuertemente y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Así que está bien que Feliciano arriesgue su vida trayéndonos esta información, pero no se le permite saber cómo vamos a usarla?"

Roma le echó una mirada asesina a Antonio. "No te atrevas a decirme como hablarle a mi nieto, Antonio. Esto no es asunto tuyo."

"Feli," dijo Lovino suavemente. "Quizás el abuelo tenga razón. No tienes que oír esto." Feliciano volteó a verlo suspicazmente. Lovino nunca había sugerido que abandonara una reunión antes.

En ese momento, tres miembros de la resistencia entraron por la puerta y saludaron a Roma a voz en cuello. Feliciano aprovechó la distracción para ir hasta el fondo de la habitación y tomar asiento. Se sentía mareado, con nauseas. Sus manos temblaban. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. Pero nada lo haría irse. Por suerte, Roma pronto se encontró muy ocupado, saludando a los recién llegados y ya no le prestaba atención. Más gente se unió a ellos y la habitación se llenó rápidamente. Todos eran ruidosos y hablaban de una manera extrañamente animada. Lovino a cada rato le echaba una mirada consternada, pero Feliciano ignoraba todo. Su mente no estaba ahí. Aun podía sentir los brazos de Ludwig a su alrededor, sus labios contra los propios. Aun podía sentirlo, y respirarlo y escuchar el dolor en su voz cuando dijo adiós.

Feliciano tragó pesadamente. Estaba sentado, esperando y rezando, pensando solamente en Ludwig. Estaba sentado, esperando oír lo que esos devastadores aviones americanos realmente significaban.

Las primeras palabras de Roma entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Era la típica charla de los movimientos alemanes y estimaciones y vigilancias y cosas que Feliciano nunca entendía. Fue cuando mencionó a los americanos que Feliciano realmente comenzó a escuchar.

"Así que, muchos de ustedes ya habrán notado a los Mustangs sobrevolando esta mañana." Sus palabras fueron recibidas por murmullos de asentimiento y curiosidad. El pulso de Feliciano aceleró. "Bien, pues nosotros apostamos a que los alemanes ya los habrán visto también. Lo cual no era esperado. Parece que un grupo de pilotos americanos se desvió del rumbo en uno de sus vuelos de reconocimiento, y uno de ellos, el piloto más joven aparentemente, pensó que sería divertido tirar un explosivo en un campo vacío." Roma descolgó un mapa de la pared y lo puso sobre la mesa. "La explosión ocurrió justo aquí…" Dijo apuntando el mapa. Algunos de los presentes se reclinaron para ver mejor. "A sólo pocas millas de la base alemana."

"¿Y en que afecta eso nuestra misión del miércoles?" preguntó uno de los hombres. Feliciano se sentía a punto de vomitar. Esto sonaba mal… "¿No se suponía que sería un ataque sorpresa?"

"La afecta, y mucho. Quiere decir que los alemanes ya saben que los americanos están sobrevolando el área." Roma empezó a caminar por el cuarto mientras hablaba. Sus palabras, resonantes como siempre, captaban toda la atención. "Necesitamos encontrar un solución rápido para arreglar este estúpido error de los americanos. Los alemanes no puedes saber de los aterrizajes, ya que los americanos se confían del factor sorpresa. Tenemos que asegurarnos que siga siendo así. Silvano, te necesitamos para que te infiltres en la frecuencia de radio de los alemanes y envíes un reporte falso al aire. Te daré los detalles en seguida. Y Matteo, Antonio te dará una información falsa para que le des a los mandos superiores, haciéndoles creer que los americanos aún están muy ocupados en Francia como para andar por Italia." Roma hizo una pausa y observó la habitación. Feliciano intentó pasar desapercibido. "Convencer a los alemanes de que los americanos no están atacando es de vital importancia para nuestra misión. Si saben de los aterrizajes, todo lo que hemos planeado por meses será de nada."

Feliciano sintió el pánico crecer lentamente en su pecho. No podía entender completamente todo lo que Roma hablaba. Y quería desesperadamente preguntar que era todo aquello, pero no quería atraer la atención sobre él. Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosos y escuchaba con ansias, pendiente de cada palabra que decía Roma.

"Suponiendo que todo sale de acuerdo al plan y los alemanes siguen sin conocer de la pronta invasión, el resto del plan debería salir a la perfección, como establecido. Una reunión ha sido preparada para pasado mañana –el día del aterrizaje. Antonio tiene agentes trabajando, los cuales se encargaran de que la reunión se lleve a cabo. Gracias a mi pequeño Feliciano, fuimos capaces de adquirir esta información para los americanos." Roma sujetó en alto una hoja de papel. Feliciano la observó, sintiendo nauseas, queriendo morir. Él sabía de donde había venido esa información. Del sobre que le habían dado en el café alemán. "Esta… es una lista de los más importantes hombres de la fuerza aérea alemana en el área. Estos hombres son blancos primordiales. Oficiales de alto rango, oficiales que serán ascendidos, y los mejores pilotos. Todos ellos deben eliminados para asegurar el éxito del ataque aéreo de los yankees en las bases alemanas en Italia. Todos los hombres de esta lista asistirán a la reunión del miércoles por la mañana."

Roma arrojó la lista sobre el escritorio y continuó dando vueltas por la habitación. El papel obtuvo la atención de Feliciano inmediatamente, como un magneto. Las palabras de Roma desaparecieron en el fondo y pronto ese papel era lo único que existía. Sin pensar, Feliciano se puso de pie y lentamente se acercó al escritorio. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando en un sueño, con su sangre latiéndole en los oídos, y su mente congelada porque no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Cuando al fin llegó al escritorio, Feliciano miró el papel encima de este. Uno sobresalía, por encima de todos los demás. Una lista de nombres ocupaba todo el extensor de la hoja y Feliciano los leyó, rehusándose a admitir lo que estaba viendo. Aun cuando sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier instante, aun cuando sentía el temor apoderarse de sus venas. Las palabras y los nombres y las letras comenzaron a mezclarse todas juntas, como un remolino, y entonces se detuvo. Todo se detuvo. Feliciano perdió noción del espacio, sintió su corazón hacerse pequeño, sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba. Sintió todo el mundo aprisionándolo, como dos paredes que se cierran a su alrededor, hasta que al final lo único que existía era esa hoja de papel, esa lista, esas letras y las tres palabras que escribían.

Teniente Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Feliciano observó las palabras hasta que ya no podía distinguirlas más. Cuando al fin alzó los ojos, confundido, y sorprendido, y paralizado y hecho trozos, lo primero que vio fue a Lovino, devolviéndole la mirada, aprehendiéndole con los ojos. La mirada de Lovino de volvió a la lista sobre el escritorio, al abuelo Roma, y finalmente a Feliciano, antes de abrir los ojos incrédulo pero entendiendo. Se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizado. Feliciano no sabía qué hacer. A penas podía entender cómo se sentía. Puso las manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose, y el discurso de su abuelo volvió a tener sentido de nuevo…

"Hemos logrado conseguir la hora y lugar gracias a los americanos. Ellos aterrizarán temprano, sin ningún aviso. Su primer blanco es la fuerza aérea alemana." La visión de Feliciano empezaba a nublarse mientras su abuelo seguía hablando. Sus palabras lo herían como puñales, mientras todo caía en su lugar, y al entender su corazón se rompía, quedando destrozado. "Su objetivo es eliminar a todo el personal que se encuentre en la reunión, así como a todos los pilotos que les sean posibles. El factor sorpresa es la clave, y la mayor parte de pilotos deberá ser asesinada antes de que lleguen a la base. Sera la destrucción de toda la presencia área alemana en el sector…"

"!NO!" la palabra salió de él, alta y horrorizada y devastada, antes de que Feliciano pudiera contenerse. Se cubrió la boca rápidamente pero era muy tarde. Todo el cuarto lo miraba incrédulo

"¿Feliciano?" preguntó Roma finalmente, alarmado.

"No sé… no puedo…" las manos de Feliciano temblaban, su garganta se cerraba y su mente se negaba a trabajar correctamente. "Es decir... es decir…" miró alrededor de la habitación, el silencio acusador lo confundía y aterrorizaba. Se sentía mareado. Roma le echó una mirada preocupada y fue a su encuentro. Antonio lucía preocupado también. Lovino sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente… como en advertencia, una mortal y seria advertencia. Casi una súplica. Feliciano intentó tragar el terror que no le permitía respirar. "T-tengo que irme…" Corrió hacia la puerta, pero Lovino llegó primero, bloqueándolo.

"No vas a ninguna parte."

"!Déjame ir, Lovino!" gritó Feliciano, intentando abrirse paso. Lovino lo agarró de los armos y lo retuvo.

"!No!"

"!PORFAVOR!" gritó de nuevo, intentando desesperadamente aflojarse del agarre de Lovino.

"Maldición, ¡Sabia que esto pasaría!"

"!Suficiente!" gritó Roma. Feliciano se quedó paralizado al instante. "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"

Con el corazón golpeándole el pecho y su cabeza dando vueltas, Feliciano miró a Lovino con ojos suplicantes. "Por favor…" murmuró. "No le digas."

"¿Lovino? ¿Feliciano?" La voz de Roma sonaba preocupada. El cuarto era ahora un montón de murmullos, conversaciones en volumen discreto, llenas de confusión y curiosidad.

El pulso de Feliciano martillaba en su garganta. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Ludwig… Tenía que ver a Ludwig. "No le diré a Ludwig del aterrizaje, prometo que no lo haré, yo sólo…. Tengo que verlo, necesito…" Habló de manera tan acelerada que su quedó sin aliento para continuar.

"No es nada, abuelo." Lovino dijo en voz alta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de conflicto. Susurró "¿Al menos sabes dónde queda la base?"

El corazón de Feliciano dio un vuelco y su piel se tornó helada. "No…"

Lovino casi suspiró aliviado, y soltó su agarre. "No seas estúpido, Feliciano. Ni siquiera sabes a donde ir. No hay nada que puedas hacer. "

Feliciano quería gritar. Iba a desplomarse. Sus piernas le temblaban. El ruido y la luz de la cantina eran como trozos de vidrio incrustándose en su cráneo. El suelo debajo de él se sacudió inestablemente. Los americanos iban a aterrizar, iban a bombardear la base aérea. Y él no tenía como llegar a Ludwig… No tenía como avisarle. No tenía como decirle adiós. Un pánico enfermizo sofocó sus pulmones. "Lovino," sus palabras salieron ahogadas; de repente no podía ver, ni pensar, ni respirar. "Lovino, ayuda…" Feliciano se derrumbó, cayó al piso, apoyó su frente sobre el piso frio. Casi de inmediato, escuchó la voz d Roma hablar a su lado.

"Todo está bien, Feli. Sólo respira, sólo respira." Feliciano sintió las manos de Roma sobre su frente. "Todo est´s en orden, sólo te exaltaste una vez más. Ahora siéntate." Roma Lo enderezó y Feliciano se llevó una mano al pecho. La habitacion y todas las personas dentro de ella, parecían condenarlo. Roma miró a Antonio. "¿Ahora ves? !Por esto es que no quiero que él escuche estas cosas!" Feliciano miró a Lovino, rogandole en silencio. Sus ojos se suavizaron, e inmediatamente se arrodilló, pasó un brazo por detrás de Feliciano, y junto con Roma lo ayudaron a levantarse. Feliciano se inclinó hacia Lovino, agradecido, e intentó esconder su rostro de las miradas de la repleta habitación.

"Está cansando, abuelo. Ha estado trabajando duro. Lo llevaré a casa."

Feliciano se recostó en su cama, observando el techo de su dormitorio. Las palabras del abuelo Roma giraban en una espiral infinita alrededor de su cabeza, golpeándolo, rompiendo su mundo hasta hacerlo pedazos. Pasado mañana. Si Ludwig no se encontraba con el mañana, Feliciano nunca lo vería de nuevo. A duras penas sintió las manos de su hermano coger las propias cuando se sentó a su lado sobre el piso. La habitación se veía demasiado oscura para ser la tarde; una tormenta en el horizonte estaba lista para caer. Los truenos sacudían con tanta fuerza las paredes que casi parecían temblar. Por primera vez en su vida, Feliciano no estaba asustado de la tormenta.

"No le dijiste al vuelo." Feliciano dijo con suavidad.

"No." respondió Lovino. "Realmente amas a este alemán."

"Así es." A veces, no era necesario hacer preguntas.

"¿Le habrías dicho del ataque?" Feliciano no respondió. "Feli, él es nuestro enemigo. He lucha para controlarnos, para quitarnos nuestro país."

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza suavemente. "No. El lucha porque su país le dice que lo haga, y él ama su país. Él es un buen hombre, Lovino."

"Es alemán."

"¿Sabes? A pesar de lo que tú y el abuelo piensan, es posible ser ambos." Lovino no respondió, pero apretó la mano de Feliciano, entendiendo. Un trueno acentuó el silencio. "¿Y si Antonio fuera tu enemigo?" Preguntó Feliciano finalmente. "¿No lo amarías aún así?"

"Yo no amo a Antonio." Lovino lo dijo demasiado rápido

"Si lo haces."

Lovino deslizó su pulgar sobre la palma de Feliciano, y entonces reposó su cabeza sobre su brazo. Sus siguientes palabras fueron tan silenciosas que Feliciano tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlas. "Antonio va a morir pronto."

Feliciano miró alarmado en la dirección de Lovino. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Sabes lo que él hace, ¿no es así?"

"Sí. Nos da información. Sobre los alemanes."

"Exacto. ¿No ves cuan peligroso es eso? Antonio es uno de los hombres más buscados por los alemanes en este país. En Europa. Una día lo atraparán. Lo torturaran para saber lo que él sabe, y entonces lo matarán. Él lo sabe. Todos lo saben. Sólo es una cuestión de tiempo."

"Pero Antonio es listo, él es…"

"No, no lo es. Porque no va a detenerse." Lovino casi sonaba enfadado. "No va a dejar de hacer lo que hace, y cada día está un paso más cerca de la Gestapo."

Feliciano se quedó boca abierta y casi pega un respingo. "Por eso no quieres amarlo. ¡Porque no quieres salir herido!"

Lovino se rió sin ánimos. "No es tan simple."

"Sí lo es, sabes. Y también es muy egoísta. Lo amas, pero tienes miedo de que algo malo suceda, y tienes miedo de perder. Pero nunca sabemos lo que va a pasar, y siempre tenemos algo que perder. Sé que tienes miedo, Lovino. Tienes miedo de correr el riesgo. Pero déjame decirte algo…" Feliciano pensó en aquellas hermosas tardes con Ludwig, aquellas gloriosas horas que se iban volando, las sonrisas y palabras y los roses de sus manos; pensó en aquellos fabulosos, devastadores besos bajo el árbol de roble. Entonces pensó en la muy real posibilidad, la probabilidad, de que nunca vería a Ludwig de nuevo. Pensó que lo perdería, y pensó que el dolor sería incontrolable, sobrecogedor, consumidor. Y aun así… "Algunas cosas valen el riesgo al final."

Lovino levantó su cabeza despacio y miró a Feliciano como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Sonrió con suavidad. "¿Cuándo te convertiste en el sabio, Feli?"

Feliciano le devolvió la sonrisa. "Siempre he sido el sabio."

Lovino soltó un suspiro pesado y miró a la ventana, con los ojos brillosos. Feliciano podía escuchar el viento en las ventas. "¿Dónde se suponía que te encontrarías con tu alemán?"

"Nos vemos todos los días en el árbol de roble. Pero con todo lo que está sucediendo, como el ataque de hoy temprano, probablemente no estará allí mañana."

"Ya escuchaste que lo de esta mañana no fue un ataque, los americanos estaban en una misión de reconocimiento. Esos Mustangs están lejos ahora, y para el aterrizaje aún faltan días, y por todo lo que los alemanes saben, los americanos ni siquiera van a aterrizar." Feliciano entendió de pronto. Lovino tenía razón. Con los americanos idos, no había nada que detuviera a Ludwig de encontrarse con él como lo hacía todos los días. Su corazón empezó a martillear. "Así que, Feli, ve a verlo mañana." Feliciano miró a Lovino incrédulo.

"Tú… ¿tú me dejarías ir a verlo?

Lovino apoyó su frente sobre la mano de Feliciano. "Sí. Ve a decir adiós."

El corazón de Feliciano se detuvo inmediatamente. Sí, Ludwig podría verlo mañana. Pero sería la última vez. Feliciano cerró los ojos con fuerza, y sacudió su cabeza. "No, no puedo." Los americanos atacarían al día siguiente. Feliciano lo había escuchado todo. Atacarían durante la reunión de los alemanes, destruyendo la base y a los oficiales presentes. Pero si Feliciano le avisaba a Ludwig, sería un traidor. ¿Cómo podía verlo sabiendo que era la última vez? "No puedo… Yo sólo…"

"Feli…"

Sus lágrimas surgieron y Feliciano no intentó detenerlas. "No quiero decir adiós, Lovino. ¡Sólo quiero estar con él! Nunca pensé que podría sentirme de la forma en que me siento cuando estoy con él. Si tan sólo supieras lo maravilloso que es. Le gusta escucharme, y no piensa que soy molesto o que hablo demasiado, y le gusta como canto y es tan amable, y tan tímido, aunque luce tan fuerte. Tiene un hermano y un abuelo, igual que nosotros. Es tan bueno y honesto… y él lo es todo." Feliciano se enjugaba las lágrimas con rabia. "¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo así? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser un enemigo? ¿Por qué no puedo estar con él? ¿Por qué…?" Feliciano no sabía cómo expresar el furioso dolor que lo inundaba. Quería romper algo, caer al piso, gritar. "Oh, Dios ¿Por qué, Lovino? No es justo ¡Para nada justo!"

"Lo sé. No es justo. Pero nada en la Guerra es justo." Lovino se detuvo e inhaló profundo. "No se suponía que esto te sucediera a ti, Feli. Pero al menos tienes la oportunidad de decir adiós."

Feliciano sintió su pecho oprimido por las palabras de Lovino. Eso no era suficiente. ¿Cómo se suponía que eso fuera suficiente?

"Y, Feliciano, una cosa más." Al escuchar el tono en la voz de Lovino, Feliciano giró su cabeza para poder mirar directo a sus ojos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al descubrir la mirada que encontró ahí. La habitación de pronto parecía aún más oscura. "Mi pequeño hermano, te amo con mi vida. Pero si nos traicionas… si traicionas a Italia… Te mataré."


End file.
